Toxemia
by punk-death-dealer
Summary: Selene and Michael run away from the war, trying to stay hidden. They happen to run in with a mysterious young boy who has a power that draws them to him unbeknownst to themselves. UPDATED.
1. Not What You Think

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, all except the characters of Underworld in which belong to Screen Gems and Lakeshore Entertainment, also to the creative minds of Len Wiseman, Danny McBride, and Kevin Grevioux.

Author: Punk-Death-Dealer

Title: Toxemia

Chapter: Not What You Think

Crossover of Harry Potter and Underworld. Takes place after the end of Underworld, and the end of the fifth Harry Potter book (OotP).

Description: Selene and Michael run away from the war, trying to stay hidden. They happen to run in with a mysterious young boy who has a power that draws them to him unbeknownst to themselves. Harry who is dealing with the death of his Godfather Sirius Black assumes the two are in league with Voldemort, and that could only explain the mysterious deaths that have begun to happen. Selene and Michael end up at Hogwarts from directions of a strange man. A year full of love, confusion, war, and new forces follows in the wake of the first meeting.

* * *

The streets were quiet, too quiet. The two figures walked silently along the shadows of the deserted neighborhood. The female clutched piece of paper tight in her hand, while the male had his hood up and a bag over his shoulder. 

"Are you sure this is the place?" He asked her his voice hushed as he shivered.

"No." She replied with caution, "I'm not used to getting letters from a bird either."

The man nodded, "The letter told us to go to Privet Drive, and here we are." He told her looking up at the sign, "How do we know this isn't a trick?"

"We don't." She replied in a cold tone as she walked forward one hand on her holster which contained one of her many guns. The man sighed and followed her silently.

They had been traveling for days, on only what a note said, a note that had arrived from a magnificent creature, one that could only be described as something from a fairy tale. The note told them to go to this neighborhood. They would be safe there with a house and supplies available.

The neighborhood seemed empty. The only sign of life was the light filtering out of windows and coming from the street lamps. The woman unfolded the piece of paper and glared at it, "Number Five." She muttered and closed it tightly in her fist again.

The man watched her with great interest as he walked slightly behind her. While her presence brought a sense of a somewhat cold demeanor, his was more comforting and more relaxed.

A noise was heard and both of them moved quickly, the woman pulling her gun from its holster and the man looking around the area cautiously.

Faint shouts could be heard and the man looked at her, "Wait here." He told her.

"Now is not the time to go running off." She told him forcefully the gun still held in her hand, even though she had lowered it.

"It shall only take a moment." He told her with sincerity in his voice. She sighed and placed her gun back in its holster and followed him towards the shouts. He gave her a small smile, thanking her for understanding his instincts.

A fairly large group of teenage boys were in a circle giving chants and shouts as a fight seemed to be taking placed inside of the small circle. The man proceeded with caution as he stepped into the small park. His foot falls not making any sound.

The woman stopped by a tree and leaned against it, not moving any further than she had to, she still had her suspicions about this place and the letter. The only reason she was here was because she had no other choice. She felt something move to her right and turned her head to the side, a boy was sitting on the swings his head pointing to the ground.

She watched him for a moment before looking back to the man, slightly interested in how he would handle the situation.

The man kept going though, still unnoticed by the small gang. With his hands in his pockets and the hood making his face hard to identify he stopped, listening to them shout.

"Get 'em Big D!" One of them shouted.

"Go on finish him!" Another yelled.

The man took a step forward and the height difference was considerably noticeable. He could see over their heads and see a very, very, large teenage boy beating on a younger boy who seemed only to be a child no older than ten or eleven.

The boy looked to be in bad shape already. Instincts taking over he spoke up.

"What's going on here?" He asked loudly making them all stop in their tracks and turn to face him.

They gave him scared looks as they staggered backwards, with his hood up and his dark clothes he did look quite intimidating.

"Beating on someone less than half your size?" He asked the large boy, "How about taking on someone more your size and age." His voice was low and his throat emitted a growling sound, Michael's eyes started to turn ice blue, but stopped and changed back into their normal deep blue.

The boy backed away and so did his friends. The man took a step towards them and closer to the smaller boy who was curled up into a ball lying on the ground.

"You all better run home and pray that I don't tell your parents of what you've done here tonight." They all seemed to take it to heart as they ran across the park and grabbed their bikes screaming curses and other mumbled words.

The man looked down at the boy, "Hey…" He whispered, "Are you alright?"

The boy moved his arms away from his head and looked up at him.

"You should head home it's late."

The young child nodded and the man stood up. "T-thank you…" the boy told him. He held out his hand and the boy took it hesitantly. He pulled him to his feet and watched as the boy scurried home.

"Was that necessary?" A voice asked.

He faced the woman a grin on his face, "Yes it was. I was once that boy."

"I hope you got satisfaction out of scaring kids half your age." She told him as she started walking across the wet grass.

His grin fell and he followed, a nervous silence falling over them. Their journey was quiet as they walked along heading back to where they had started. A squeaking noise made them alert and their heads snapped around in the opposite direction. A swing was moving, the only one that seemed to be in working order. Whatever had caused it to move had run away. The man gave her a questioning look and she looked around the empty park.

They walked quickly around the corner after they exited the park. The man hit something, or rather someone and stumbled backwards his eyes and ears alert.

The woman placed her hand on her gun. The man stopped short grabbing the person by the shoulders. They were almost as tall as he was and he looked at them. It was a boy and he had messy raven hair and mysterious green eyes. He wore glasses and had an odd scar on his forehead.

He had baggy clothes and looked rather pale and skinny. The boy pulled away from his grip a look of awareness in his eyes. They watched him with silence something about him drawing their attention and holding it there.

The boy, who had a surprised look on his face, backed away slowly and then broke off into a sprint and ran home.

The man looked at the woman, "Did you feel it too?"

She nodded and watched the spot where the boy had stood moments before; she shook her head and began to walk, "C'mon we have to find that house."

It wasn't long before they reached it. Every house looked the same; the only difference was that the number on the mailbox said 'five'. The man surveyed the area noticing oddly that the house next to theirs' had what seemed to be the remains of iron bars on one of the top windows.

The woman walked towards the door and twisted the knob, the door clicked open and she turned to him, "Michael." She hissed and he jumped, "C'mon before you're seen."

He took one more glance at the house before entering number five Privet Drive.

* * *

Harry Potter sat silently on the swing, like every other night. His arm wrapped around the rusted chain and his eyes focused on the dirt on the ground before him. He heard shouts break out in the silence and looked up. 

Dudley's gang seemed to be beating on Mark Evans again. That was the second time this week. Harry stood, but did not dare go any closer. He wished that he could, he knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of those beatings, and he couldn't bring himself to do it however.

He had felt a cold presence a few moments earlier and was sure that it wasn't something good. His ears picked up the noise of rustling grass and he looked to his right. A man was heading out to where Dudley was beating on Mark.

Harry felt the cold presence again; biting at the back of his neck and making his hairs stand on end. His eyes followed the sense to a tree, where he could make out the outline of a woman.

An image of Bellatrix Lestrange ran through his mind and he felt anger coursing through his veins. He studied the figure. He did feel cold while he stared at her; he also felt a strong sense of death. He heard a deep voice and his attention focused on the hooded man in the middle of the park.

"Beating on someone less than half your size? How about taking on someone more your size and age." Harry almost snickered at the look on Dudley's face as the man made a growling noise and provoked him.

"You all better run home and pray that I don't tell your parents of what you've done here tonight." His voice echoed as Dudley and his gang ran away in terror and grabbed their bikes.

Harry gave a small laugh as he watched them. Even with the guilt hanging over him he still found the situation funny.

He watched as the man spoke to Mark and helped him up. His eyes moved back to the woman who was walking towards him. The cold feeling was almost gone and she stepped into the dim light with him. She exchanged a few words with him. Her pale complexion reminded him of his potion teacher,

Snape.

The man smiled, and she said something else. He studied them for a moment before they started moving. He realized that he needed to get home and started to run, cursing the noise the swing made as he hit it by accident. He vaulted the gate and landed swiftly on the sidewalk and began to run to beat Dudley home.

Breathing hard he ran around the corner heading in the opposite direction he had intended to but found himself running into someone. They held onto him and he looked up. The same man from the park stood before him. His shaggy hair and worn clothes reminding him of Remus Lupin.

His eyes moved to the woman. Her hair was messy and black, and her eyes a dark green. He felt a chilling sensation run down his spine as he pulled away and stared at them. They were staring right back at him and he felt like they were reading his thoughts. With small steps he backed away and began to run from them and back to number four.

Once he reached it he ran inside and up to his room, not even stopping to hear Dudley complain about a man harassing him in the park. He shut the door and slid down onto the floor the images of the two strange people stuck in his mind.

Their clothes seemed weird and so did their behavior. The woman made him think especially. She wore a leather body suit and a long leather jacket. A paper clutched in her hand and a deathly chill surrounding her. The paper struck him as odd since it was parchment, and not normal muggle paper.

He wondered about the strangers but didn't ponder on it too long as the memory of the past school year returned to him and he became once again lost in his stupor.

* * *

Michael went up the stairs as the sun rose over the horizon. The house had one room that had no windows, it was a bedroom too. Selene was asleep in it now having been awake for most of their journey. 

They had found another note on the table when they had entered. A man named Albus Dumbleore was the reason they were there. The note said the house was being paid for and that they need not to worry, the shed in the back of the house held supplies that they might need. He told them within a few weeks they wouldn't have to hide here anymore. He peered out of the upstairs hall window.

People were leaving for work, normal people. He watched them cautiously. All of them seemed to be uptight, and very punctual. It was the type of thing you expected to see in a movie. All the men were leaving for work at the exact same time, and the women were waving them off.

Michael shook his head and stepped away from the window. The thoughts of the young boy they had ran into last night still fresh on his mind. He couldn't describe what he had felt from the boy and it scared him.

There was an unexplainable raw power that came from the boy. His eyes held fear, and despair. He had never felt anything like it. It scared him to think that there could be so much power in such a young boy. Even the power in him seemed no match.

Turning his head he headed back downstairs, only after glancing longingly at the door in the shadows of the upstairs, where Selene was sleeping silently on the other side.

Michael longed to explore his surroundings but would never leave the house or Selene alone, the danger that followed them seemed unwilling to slow down and he couldn't lose the only person he had left. Deciding that the back yard was not far he went through the kitchen and out of the large glass doors.

The yard was fenced in a particularly small, it didn't matter to him, the place he had lived at had no yard at all, and that was when his life was normal.

A noise caught his attention as he heard something coming from next door. Grabbing the edge of the fence he pulled himself up. A very skinny woman stood by her door barking orders at a young boy. He was on his hands and knees pulling weeds out of a beautiful garden.

The woman looked up and gave him a surprised look before it changed into a nervous smile and began heading into the house. Michael gave a perplexed look to the boy who was now covered in dirt.

The boy turned his head and looked up. He fell over and had his hands supporting him as he stared at Michael.

Michael gasped; it was the boy from last night. Without another word he let go of the fence and landed on the ground. Weird things were going on in this neighborhood, and he would rather not find out what it was at the moment.

Grabbing a packet of blood from the refrigerator he sat down on the couch. Tearing it open with his teeth he looked around. He found a new taste for it, he hadn't liked it before, but now, it kept him alive, and strong. Glancing at the windows he sighed. If they were going to be living here for awhile, he would have to sun-proof the house. He would look in the shed after he finished.

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Harry had seen the man peering over the fence. The same man he had ran into the night before then, and the same man Uncle Vernon kept talking about. True number five made Privet Drive no longer a normal neighborhood. Every morning, the windows were covered with wood, and every night the wood was taken down allowing you to see inside of the house. If you dared to. 

On one of his nightly walks he noticed two figures standing in the living room. The man sitting down and the woman pacing back and forth. There was only a small light on in the room and it was hard to tell what was going on.

Harry blamed it on them for the weird occurrences throughout Privet Drive, and Little Whinging. People had been found dead. Stripped of clothing and bullet wounds in their chests. A few of the bodies seemed burnt, which was odd.

There was no way to explain it, all Harry knew was that he didn't like the feeling he got from them. The woman never left the house by day, and the man never left it by night, unless they were both together, and still, the woman would not leave the house during the day.

It occurred to him that she may have some sort of illness, but she didn't seem ill, just deathly pale.

Vernon was sure that all of the incidents were gang related and even had the nerve to blame it on wizards. Harry knew that wizards couldn't possibly do this, but the fact remained that whoever had done this, had to be in league with Voldemort.

These weren't natural deaths, and the police still had no clues or evidence of what had done it. Terror was starting spread and people no longer felt safe in Little Whinging.

Harry had refused to open any of his letters from his friends, and he had received many. There could be something going on and he would never know. The death of Sirius was still haunting him, the near death of his best friend Hermione was also, and he was just as much convinced that he was also the cause of the deaths taking place.

Someone was after him, someone working for the Dark Lord himself no doubt, and was on a mission to make him suffer and dig himself deeper into depression.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he began to walk outside and away from the Dursley's. Voices caught his attention and the cold feeling of a small breeze against his skin made him shiver. A dark feeling washed over him and he found himself staring at Number Five, Privet Drive.

"Michael…" The voice hissed, "He knows…he knows we're here."

Harry ducked behind a tree. His mind racing. Could they possibly be talking about him? What if they were, they would take action, or they would leave. He didn't know what would happen and he kept listening.

"Calm down Selene." The man told her, "Even if he does know, he wouldn't do anything, not now, not in front of everyone, not in front of mortals." _Mortals…_Harry thought.

"Yeah, well it happened at the subway station. Didn't it?" Her voice rising.

"That was different and you know it. I was different then. Besides, it only happened because they were after me. You were just in their way." The man, Michael said sounding a bit depressed.

He heard the door open and heard footsteps coming down the driveway. He felt sweat drip from his brow in the muggy air of the night. His breathing increased when the footsteps stopped.

"You shouldn't go out there. You'll be seen." Michael told her his voice closer than it had been earlier.

A moment of silence passed, "What is it?" He asked.

The woman didn't reply and Harry felt something grab the collar of his shirt and pull him around the tree. He let out a small yelp, but was quickly silenced when he felt a cold hand over his mouth.

His eyes were wide with fear as he found him staring into icy blue eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

He couldn't find his voice as he noticed her blue eyes changed back into green ones. "N-nothing." He stuttered.

The woman, Selene let go of him and he stumbled backwards, fixing his glasses he stared at her. The man came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What have you heard?" She asked him.

"Nothing." He lied, "I was just passing by." In truth he didn't want to mix with these people, besides the sneaking suspicion that they worked for Voldemort, they had a dangerous quality about them.

Selene looked at him for a moment before glancing at Michael, "I don't believe him."

The man sighed, "He is just a boy."

"Don't tell me you can't feel it too. He is not just a boy." She argued eyeing Harry cautiously.

With each passing word it made Harry suspect them less and less of being with Voldemort, the mysterious deaths still seemed to point in their direction anyhow.

The man looked at him, "I feel it too." He whispered, "He knows nothing Selene. Just go on his word, we can't risk it being found out."

"Go." She ordered to Harry as she turned and walked back up to the house. Her coat flowing behind her. The man stayed and watched him for a moment.

"Excuse her, she is not well." He told him before heading back to the house himself an apologetic look on his face as he turned away.

Harry was very confused about what had taken place. They were hiding something, something big and didn't want anyone to know. The only problem was that he didn't know what they were hiding. If he had to guess, he would have to link it with the mysterious murders and deaths over the course of the last two weeks.

The woman scared him the most. Her eyes were an icy blue, it struck him cold in his heart, and then they changed back to a dark green. It just wasn't possible that a person could do that. Unless they were magical and had the same ability Tonks did.

He doubted it, if they were, they would know who he was. He wouldn't be just some boy. His mind kept drifting as he walked along the dark streets not really paying attention to where he was going. This summer seemed more eventful than the last one had been.

Harry knew he shouldn't say that, since last time Dementors attacked. He couldn't believe they would send him back to such a place where he could be in even more danger since Voldemort's return.

The woman's words still echoed in his mind. She said he was not just a boy. Then what in the hell was he? If two people could sense him not being ordinary, that did make it kind of strange. What did they mean by not a just a boy anyways? These new thoughts didn't help his mood any.

He didn't know how long he had been walking, or for the fact that he had seemed to be walking in circles around the place. He was back in the alley way, where he had faced the Dementors last year.

He felt himself shiver, expecting something to jump out and kill him. Nothing ever came and Harry shoved his hands into his pockets. Pointing his head towards the ground he began to walk quickly from the pitch dark alley.

A faint howl caught his ears and his head snapped up to the top of the buildings around him. There were no wolves near Little Whinging. Not anything. He heard it again. What if Voldemort had recruited the werewolves? That was no going to be good, and neither was this.

Panic rose in his chest as he began to run. He heard thunderous feet hitting the ground somewhere behind him as he rounded the corner.

He suddenly fell backwards when something landed in front of him. Pushing himself backwards he looked at the figure that stood hunched over before him.

It stood up. To Harry's amazement, it stood on its back legs. The creature was huge. It looked like a wolf but had the build of a man. He would have said it was a werewolf, only he had seen one before, this werewolf was much larger and menacing. Not like the skinny and weak looking werewolf Remus had turned into.

Its black eyes stared at him and its large jaws opened. It roared. Its large teeth covered in blood. Behind its head Harry could see the moon…it wasn't full.

Harry stood and jumped back his hand grabbing at his wand in his pocket. The monster pounced at him.

It all happened so fast Harry didn't know what to make of it. The sound of a gun went off and the werewolf fell to the ground in convulsions. Something wet had hit his face and splattered soon turning cold, but he hadn't noticed at the time, it wasn't what worried him. He only feared who was on the other side of the gun.

He turned his head slowly away from the withering animal. The woman. Selene. She stood on top of the building. Twin guns in her hands. "Get out of here." She barked at him.

Harry stumbled backwards and hit a wall before turning around and running. Looking back over his shoulder. Selene jumped off the building and landed next to the werewolf. With her boot on his chest, she shot him three more times.

The animal slowly changed back into his human form curled into a fatal position. Selene looked up at him, her eyes glowing in the faint light, they were an icy blue. For fear of his life, Harry Potter ran like hell all the way back to the Dursley's. Panting he ran inside.

"Where in the bloody hell have you been boy?" Vernon asked as Harry started to run up the stairs.

"Out for a walk." Harry replied skipping stairs until he reached the top and raced to his room. With one last burst of energy he slammed the door shut. Glad that he had made it away from Vernon without much trouble, because he sure didn't need and more tonight. Running a hand through his hair he sighed. Then froze, something sticky was on his fingers.

Bringing his hand close to his face so he could examine it, he noticed that it was blood, but it wasn't his own.

He looked at his snowy white owl, "Hedwig. We have a serious problem."

Grabbing his quill and a piece of parchment, Harry began to write.

* * *

Michael felt movement beside him and he opened his eyes. Selene was sitting on the bed next to him. Looking like she was lost in thought and he knew that it could only mean one thing. 

"Another one?" He asked and she nodded silently. Selene had been out, she didn't want to kill anything and would usually just shoot them with a tranquillizer that they had been supplied with in the shed, knocking them out and then drive them away from where they had started. Ever since Viktor's death, she didn't want to kill innocents, but if need be, she would.

"I had to kill him. He was trying to kill that strange boy. Then more of them showed up. They ran away, which was odd." She told him standing up and clenching her fist tightly.

Michael sat up and looked at her back, "Selene…"

"He knows we're here. He knows and he won't stop until we're dead." Her voice held no hope for them as she slammed her hand against the wall making a large hole.

"We'll leave tomorrow night." Michael told her, trying to soothe her and calm her down. If Selene didn't feel it was safe to stay there, then it wasn't. Her instincts were better than his. He stood up.

"Where would we go?" She asked turning to face him the expression on her face hard to make out in the dark, but the emotion in her eyes were simple, fear.

"I don't know." He replied placing his hand on her shoulder gently, "Far away from here."

* * *

A/N: So ends chapter one. If you've seen Underworld, you shouldn't be that confused, but if you haven't, you can ask me any question you may have. Remember this story contains two main pairings. Harry/Hermione; Michael/Selene. Other pairings will form along the way. Next chapter should be more interesting. Oh, and if any of you can guess what line Harry used from the movie Underworld, I will post the chapter earlier than I have intended to. 


	2. Leaving For War

Title: Toxemia

Chapter: Leaving for War

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as said in the first and proper disclaimer and if you are reading this, you obviously haven't read the first one, so why bother with this one?

Author: Punk-Death-Dealer

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't too sure if I should post this story at all actually. But it looks as if their has been a major spawning of Harry Potter and UnderWorld crossovers. So I decided why not finish what I started. Most of these chapters are already written so I'll start by uploading the second one tonight. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading in advance.

* * *

The sun was making the back of his neck warm as Harry Potter awoke. Yawning he fixed his glasses and looked at his surroundings. Noticing that he had fallen asleep on his desk after writing to Dumbledore late last night.

His neck was in pain from his position, but his mind was still as focused as ever. Hedwig had still not returned from her journey the night before, he didn't know how long it would take for her to reach Dumbledore, he just hoped that she didn't run into any trouble.

If the woman, Selene, truly did kill werewolves than that meant Lupin wouldn't be very safe. Another question in his mind was how there was a werewolf but no full moon. There was something going on. Something that wasn't quite right about all of this, why all of this was happening. It wasn't normal for a werewolf to change without the light of a full moon, right? Hermione would know all about this, he was sure of it. However, he couldn't bring himself to owl her; he had already ignored her for long enough.

While he now knew that Selene and Michael didn't seem to be in league with Voldemort, it left him questioning about who was. If they were in league with Voldemort, last night would've proven it. Selene would've shot him, or let him die. Maybe Voldemort had gathered the werewolves themselves. If so, the future didn't seem to be too bright.

Selene's eyes last night had scared the hell out of him. They were blue, but when she killed that man, that werewolf, they seemed to glow, and the raw and pure emotion of hatred that came from them scared him more than anything. They were almost as terrifying as Voldemort's red eyes. Except where his held nothing but hatred, Selene's seemed full of pain and regret at the same time as hatred. Voldemort's would never show such emotion.

He didn't need anymore enemies at the moment either. There was enough on his plate to last him a lifetime, and it probably would. Voldemort had been quiet and now that he was back to full power it made him wonder on what was forming just beyond the darkness. What evil plot was brewing in the low fog that had settled uneasily around his quivering form as all the light was shut out?

As he stared at the deep brown colored wood in front of him lost in his thoughts that consumed him so often now, he heard a faint fluttering. Looking up with wide eyes he noticed Hedwig landing on the desk a letter tied to her leg and a blank expression in her yellow eyes. Her white feathers ruffled from the obvious long journey she had traveled.

Hurriedly he took the letter off her leg and gave her an owl treat from a cup sitting against the wall on the desk. He grinned at her a bit and opened the letter

_Harry,_

_Do not worry; the matter will be taken care of shortly. I must ask you to try to stay out of trouble for the time being. School starts in about a week just keep your eyes and ears alert. Thank you for notifying me._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry ran a hand through his tangled locks of hair and tossed the letter on the desk. He still wasn't on good terms with the Headmaster since last year. Harry couldn't believe that he told him to stay out of trouble; it wasn't like he was going out everyday trying to track it down.

He guessed, however, that he did look for trouble, either that, or it always found him. This trouble almost cost Hermione her life, and it did take Sirius'. Not to mention that he endangered all the lives of the Order and his friends. He had a 'saving people thing' as Hermione called it and he could tell now, but there was nothing he could do about it.

With a sigh he pushed the chair away from the desk and stood up. His legs weak and cramping up from his sleeping position. He vowed to never do that again. As he collapsed on his bed and small dust particles flew up into the air, only visible in the rays of light coming through the window.

Hedwig hooted softly as she sat perched on his desk. Harry let his head roll to the side so he could see her better. Her gaze brought him comfort and he quickly turned his head back to look at the blank ceiling.

There was nothing he could do but wait. Wait until he was back in school and back to his friends.

* * *

Michael walked up the stairs and knocked on the closed door in the shadows of the house. His eyes focused on the wood before him as he heard movement just beyond it. Water from his damp hair dripped onto his bare chest as he waited. The knob twisted and the door was pulled open. Michael gasped as Selene stepped out of the shadows of the room. Her shoulder was exposed as she wore a loose shirt he had given her and it was covered with a white bandage.

She had a frown upon her face as her dark green eyes stared at him, "What?" She asked after a short moment.

His eyes traveled to her shoulder where a bandage was tightly fastened, "What is that?"

Her gave quickly went to her shoulder before quickly going back to him, "Nothing, just something I should have taken care of last night." Her voice was monotone as she moved to shut the door.

Michael held his hand up against the door to stop it, "Could I see it?"

Selene gave him a blank expression as they stayed in that position silently.

"I was training to be a doctor. I also know that if it was a wound you received last night it should be healed already." He gave her a determined look as his hand drifted towards her shoulder.

Her eyes watched him and she stood as still as a statue, frozen in place. Michael's large hand reached the bandage and carefully untied it. He pulled it away and his eyes narrowed in concentration.

There was a small hole on her shoulder; the edges of the circle were a light blue color. A small trickle of blood poured from the wound and ran down her shoulder. The dark red color contrasting greatly against her pale white skin.

"That's odd." He muttered as he retracted his hand, "I'll be right back." Michael turned on his heel and jogged down the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Selene in his wake. He returned with a medical kit in his hand.

Selene ducked back into the room and sat down on the bed. Michael flipped the light switch on as he entered. He stood on his knees so that his eyes were level with her shoulder. The silence deafening in the small room. He gave her a comforting smile before he began to clean the wound.

After he was finished and wrapped the wound once again and he put the things away then stood up. "Next time tell me first. Maybe we can figure out what it is they shot you with."

Selene looked at the ground, "I can take care of myself." She lifted her head to look him in the eye. Almost as if daring him to prove her wrong.

"I know you can." He replied, "I…never mind." Michael finally said shaking his head then turning to leave, closing the door behind him and walking down the stairs.

He sighed as he put the medical kit back in his bag and threw the old bandage away. Running a hand through his wet hair, he leaned against the kitchen counter. Supporting himself on his elbows as his still wet hair fell back over his face. He let out a small sigh his muscles rippling slightly as his lungs expanded once again to inhale the sweet oxygen that cleansed him. Then he brought his right arm up to the left side of his neck. The smooth feeling of two tiny marks against his rough skin made him close his eyes and shiver.

His mind was in shambles and he could hardly make out who each memory exactly belonged to. There were three pasts being shown here, and all of them had a horrible story and each more unbearable as the next. He wished that his mind was clear and then maybe this would all make sense. This wasn't the first time in his life that he had ever been confused but he wished he knew what to do. He wished he knew what Selene wanted him to do. This bite had thrown him into a life he never chose, but one he would always have to deal with.

A knock on the door made him look up. Moving quickly towards the door, he winced and then cautiously he looked up stairs to check for any sign of Selene before opening it. He could never take more caution while living here. Knowing just how bad the sun could damage Selene's untouched skin. Every time he would think about it the image of the blonde vampire, Sonja, would flicker, her screaming in agony and Lucian chained, forcing to watch. He could smell the burning flesh.

The smell and sight made him sick. He never wanted to be in that position, being forced to watch Selene burn. Just the thought of it made his heart ache. She was the only reason he was still here, she was all he had now. He couldn't loose her and he could never leave her.

A young girl stood outside the door her hands clasped together and a nervous look upon her face. She had deep brown eyes and curly brown hair that fell over her shoulders. Michael watched her for a second as she looked at him and blushed. It took him a moment to realize what she was blushing about before he gave her a small grin.

"Umm…I'm sorry. Excuse me for a moment." He went back inside and grabbed his shirt. Pulling it back over his head he walked back to the door. "Again I'm sorry. Can I help you?"

The girl nodded, "Yes, do you happen to know where Harry Potter lives?"

"Harry Potter?" He asked putting a finger to his lips as if trying to recall the name.

The teenage girl bit her bottom lip, "Or perhaps Vernon Dursley?"

Michael tried to recall the name, "You mean a big round man? With a bushy mustache and usually has a red face. He likes to yell a lot and works at a drill company. His son is probably larger than he is and is very into beating on kids less than half his size and their age. His wife is a thin woman who is very proper but also likes to give orders."

"Umm…" The girl said in awe at his rant and how he tended to describe the Dursley's when no neighbor knew about how rude they actually were.

"Harry Potter…is a boy, a scrawny boy who wears glasses and clothes far too big for him. His has shaggy black hair and bright green eyes, and also a scar in the middle of his forehead, a scar shaped like a lightening bolt."

"How did you…" She trailed off.

"I just moved here. I don't know names, but I can hear exceptionally well, and I have eyes. The boy you are looking for is right next door at number four."

The girl looked surprised, "Thank you…" She trailed off holding her hand out.

"Oh, Michael." He told her shaking her hand, "and you're welcome…"

"Hermione." She supplied grinning.

"Nice to meet you Hermione."

"Nice to meet you also Michael." Hermione said, "Thank you again." She told him before walking back down the driveway. Michael closed the door and smiled. That strange boy didn't seem to be all alone in this awful place. He did seem to have a friend who cared.

"Who was that?" Selene's voice drifted from the top of the stairs.

Michael looked up at her, "No one, just someone asking for directions." He honestly didn't know why he even attempted lying to her. But in truth he did, every topic involving Harry Potter made her mood turn a bit sour. He'd rather stay away from it.

"I have better hearing than you give me credit for. She was looking for that boy."

"Yeah…" Michael told her scratching the back of his neck while giving her an embarrassed look.

Selene started walking down the stairs and Michael watched her, "We leave as soon as the sun sets."

She nodded and headed into the dark kitchen in the now dark house with the closing of the door. Only lamps remained on and their were very few. Michael studied her from the living room for a moment before he sat down on the couch and drummed his fingers against the armrest.

* * *

Harry heard someone banging on the door and he opened his eyes. Squinting he rolled off the bed and onto the wooden floor. Coughing when dirt flew up into his face and wincing as his ribs started to ache from the fall. Standing up he ran a hand through his hair pushing it back away from his face.

Opening the door he gasped. His green eyes staring wide at the person before him. Her warm brown eyes melting into him. "H-Hermione…" He whispered, relief washing over him and making him feel a bit light headed. The feelings that washed over him shot through him like a bolt of lightening, he had missed her so much and hadn't realized it until now. It was great to see that she was here, alive, and unharmed, well, at least that he knew of.

She smiled at him, "I knew you were alive." She told him throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him to her.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed the warmth that she brought to him. He noticed for the first time just how much taller he was than her. His nose came up to her forehead. His arms rested at the small of her back as he held her close.

She pulled away and stared at him, her eyes filled with something he couldn't describe, but was glad that it wasn't anger.

"But why-" He began before Hermione silenced him; putting her finger to his lips.

"Go take a shower and put on some fresh clothes, I will gather your things and then we will be leaving."

If Harry was confused before he was even more so now. Hermione just shows up and is trying to take him with her. He was excited to see her, but was worried at why she was here at all. Had something happened? Had there been an accident? Was anyone hurt? His mind went into a small panic.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" He questioned stepping away from her and looking at her curiously.

She glanced at his desk, "You haven't been reading any of your letters. If you had been you would have known that I have already made sure that it was okay for you to stay with me the last week of summer and then board the train with me."

Harry stared at her dumbfounded, "Are you sure this…is safe?" He asked gesturing to himself. Of course he was a bit angry at her for practically forcing this upon him and not asking if it was okay before actually showing up. However, he was grateful because he needed this. He needed to get away and to forget about all these thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone.

Hermione grabbed his hand, "Harry, you are my best friend. I wouldn't be here if I didn't think it was safe. Even if it isn't, it is better than you staying here by yourself. Now get ready so we can make it back to my house before it gets real late."

He grinned at her and tugged on her arm, pulling her into another hug. He didn't want to be angry anymore and he was thankful for her showing up, "Thank you Hermione. You don't know how much this means to me." He was realizing quickly that her touch calmed him down a tremendous amount, and noticed that she felt good wrapped in his arms. This felt right. He took in her appearance once more, and found that she looked good without the bulky school robes and uniforms, adorned in a pear of tight jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

"You're welcome Harry." She told him and then began to gather up his stuff and put it into his trunk while he took a quick shower.

By the time they were done and heading down the stairs the sun had almost gone down. Hermione went outside while Harry told the Dursley's of his departure. Vernon Dursley snorted and waved him away. Harry shrugged and went out of the door shutting it with more force than he meant to. Hermione was standing by a car and grinned at him. He pulled his trunk along behind him, "So, you aren't going to wreck or anything?" He joked. Hermione had told him of her recently being able to get her drivers license.

Hermione glared at him, "Why would I do that?" She opened the trunk of the car.

"No reason." He replied lifting it into the trunk and then turning to give her another hug, "Thank you again." Harry held her there for a moment finding it a bit strange that he missed her so much.

Hermione stared at him a moment before shrugging and opening the driver's side door and getting in. Harry got in on the passenger's side and clasped his seatbelt. He took in the scene before him and nervously turned and gave Hermione a half smile.

Hermione laughed at him and Hedwig hooted from the back of the car. Harry just rolled his eyes and looked out of the rear view mirror his breath caught in his throat. Hermione stiffened beside him, "What is it?"

"Nothing…" He muttered still staring at the mirror. Hermione looked in it as well being curious and knowing full and well that he was lying.

"Hey it's that nice man who helped me earlier."

"Michael." They both said at the same time. Hermione looked at him. They shared a gaze for a moment.

I wonder what they're still doing. Dumbledore said that it would be taken care of. Selene got into the driver's side and started the car. The man looked up at them and had a confused look on his face before getting into the car as well.

The pulled out quickly and zoomed past the two teenagers their car skidding around the corner in the distance and then disappearing. Leaving the two teenagers silent for a moment.

"That was odd." Hermione said starting her own car, "Ready Harry?" She asked.

He was still staring at the spot where the car vanished around a corner, "Yeah."

Hermione then pulled away from the curb and headed towards her house. Harry glancing at the passing surroundings and his fingers tapping his knee nervously. A habit that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

* * *

Michael went over everything in his head to make sure they had all of their things. Selene was sitting on the couch staring at the black table in front of her.

A loud pop came from the living room and both of them jumped. Selene pulled her guns out and was pointing them at the man who had appeared in the living room.

Michael ran from the kitchen to witness this himself. An old man with a long beard and white hair stood in the living room a twinkle in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Selene asked still pointing the guns at him. Her voice quivering with a hint of venom at the intruder.

"I am Albus Dumbledore." He replied calmly, "Now if you would ever so kindly point those weapons away from me I shall explain why I am here."

Selene slowly pointed the guns back towards the ground and gave him a questioning look.

"I brought you to this place because I need your help as much as you need mine."

"That's impossible. How do you even know us?" Michael said from the doorway. Who was still in shock from the fact that this guy appeared out of no where.

"I know a lot more than you think. Michael Corvin. A descendant of Corvinus. A hybrid now, which is being hunted by Marcus who is leading lycans and vampires alike." Michael took a step back.

Dumbledore looked at Selene. "Selene Frederick. Two-hundred years old. Family slaughtered by vampire leader and elder Viktor. Turned into a vampire and slaughtered every lycan you could set your sights on. You felt something for Michael, but it was forbidden as a he was a lycan. Selene who slayed her own sire."

Selene put her guns away, "How do you know about us?" Her tone was flat.

"I know about you. Who doesn't know about you? Your story has spread like wildfire through the immortal community. It has even reached the magical community."

"Magical community?" Selene asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"Wizards and witches. Magic." Albus responded.

Michael shifted from his spot, "What does this have to do with us?"

"You are at war, are you not?"

"Us against them you mean."

"No, I mean you and revolting lycans and vampires against them."

"Revolting? Marcus is in control of all of them. You don't turn your back on your clan." Selene responded angrily stepping forward with her fists now clenched at her sides.

"Is that not what you have done?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her and staring at her calmly.

Selene scowled at him and crossed her arms over her chest once again. Leaning against the wall near Michael her jaw clenched.

"You have given the non believers strength to fight against and to do as they want and not let rules, rule them."

"I still don't see where you're going." Michael told him.

"The magical community is at war as well. A dark wizard, Voldemort, or he-who-must-not-be-named, is raging war against the light side of magic. Trying to rid the world of one boy who could be his downfall. Once the boy is out of the way, there is nothing stopping him from taking over the world and killing everyone and everything in his way."

Michael and Selene looked confused and the elderly man continued, "You both know this boy. I know you have felt his power. You've been living next to him for two weeks."

The two immortals shared a knowing look before turning to look at the wizard. They knew he wasn't a normal boy from the beginning.

"How does this-" Michael started.

"Voldemort has joined forces with your enemy Marcus. Your war is now our war. I need your help just as much as you need mine."

Michael and Selene were silent for a moment before Selene spoke up. "What do you want us to do?"

Dumbledore smiled at them, "I want you to come where you will be safe. I want you to come to Hogwarts. To live there until the war is settled. There is a car outside; you will drive to King's Cross. There you will board the train of Platform nine and three-quarters. The train will take you to a town called Hogsmeade and there you will take a carriage to the castle."

"If I could just ask one thing," Michael said stepping forward, "What is Hogwarts?"

"It's a school." Albus said grinning and his eyes twinkling, "Better hurry." A loud pop was heard and the wizard disappeared into thin air.

"I hope this place is well hidden." Michael said moving towards the door.

"I hope these kids aren't a bother." Selene mumbled walking in front of him grabbing her bag and opening the door. Michael shook his head and grabbed the other bags and headed outside as well.

Once outside Michael grabbed Selene's arm to make her stop, he motioned to the driveway over to the left and Selene gave him an annoyed look. They both spotted the two teenagers.

The girl was leaning against the car and the boy pulling a large trunk behind him. "So you aren't going to wreck or anything?" He asked her stopping and giving her a quick grin.

"Why would I do that?" She asked him glaring and opening the trunk of the car.

He grinned at her, "No reason." He replied and lifted his own trunk into the car and closing it. He then turned to the girl and hugged her tightly, "Thank you again."

They pulled apart and stared at each other the girl shrugged and got into the car. Harry followed suit and got into the passenger seat.

"C'mon." Selene said as she put her bags into the trunk. Michael tossed his in and watched as Selene got into the car.

Curiosity got the better of him as he lifted his eyes and looked into the rear view mirror of the car. Meeting the eyes of both teenagers. He got into the car and glanced at Selene who had a blank expression on her face. Leaning back against the seat and crossing his arms over his chest he allowed himself to rest a bit as Selene took off speeding down the road past the teenagers in the car.

* * *

Hermione and Harry made it to the Granger household late that night with the moon high above their heads. They had spent the first leg of the trip talking about what they had done over break, Hermione's being longer than Harry's of course. The second leg was spent in mostly silence with the radio turned on low and the latest songs pumping through the speakers. Dragging their feet and tired from their trip they trudged into the house.

"My mum and dad are at a business dinner. I don't think you'll get to see them tonight."

"That's no problem." He replied stepping into the large house. It was no problem at all, he was still quite nervous at actually meeting them for a reason he didn't really understand at the moment. Maybe because they were an actual normal family. Maybe it was because it was his fault their daughter was almost killed this past year.

The house was white and almost spotless with the ceiling high and deep brown stairs was the first thing he saw, leading up. Pictures lined the walls as the stairs progressed.

From what he could see the house was very neat and very organized. Everything was plain but it also was all very beautiful. After taking in the house's beauty he looked at Hermione who was grinning.

"C'mon let's get you settled up stairs."

Harry nodded and followed her up. He was staying in a spare room across the hall from Hermione's. The room was simple and decorated in red-type wood and other dark red colors.

After glancing around the room he turned and saw Hermione leaning in the doorway. Looking at her now with a dazed expression on her face, all the guilt from the previous school year rushed at him. Clenching his fists at his sides he looked away from her.

With his jaw clenched tight and his eyes half open as he stared at the dark red carpet. Images from the Department of Mysteries came floating back, creating chaos in his brain. His eyes being shielded from Hermione with his long thick bangs.

The panic that welled up inside of him as he watched Hermione fall to the ground trapped him once again. The utter hopelessness that he felt that night returning. He had never felt anything like it but it came back to him every time he thought about it, although it had never been this strong. Whatever it was, guilt, anger, or something he had never felt before, it confused him and also made him lose himself.

His mind was on fire and he didn't know what to think. Again the image of Sirius falling through the veil plagued him. Red spots filled his already closed eyes. Images of people being tortured and killed filled him. He was shaking in fear, and couldn't seem to open his eyes to make them go away. Everything he had experienced this past summer was now crashing back down onto his mind.

Harry's whole body shuddered when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He opened his eyes immediately. The hand had seemed cold compared to his body. The shaking slightly slowed and his awareness started to return once again.

Hermione was standing inches away from him, a concerned expression on her face. Both of her hands were now on each of his shoulders. Holding him in place as she studied him carefully. Her voice soothing as she spoke to him. His shaking decreased with each word.

"Harry…Harry are you okay?" He began to feel light headed as he tilted his face upwards to meet her gaze.

Their faces were inches apart and Harry noticed every spec in her eyes. Her tiny hands seemed extremely strong as they held him in place. He didn't want to break down. He had to be strong. It was him and only him that could do this. He wasn't about to let anyone get hurt because his emotions were overwhelming him. Fighting the tears that were shinning in his eyes he concentrated on her face.

His green eyes sunk into her brown ones as he remained silent. His breathing became steadier and he took in a deep breath. Trying to hold back the sob that he knew was hiding just below the surface. Keeping their gazes locked he lifted his hand and placed it upon hers.

"I-I'm fine." He whispered his voice soft and unconvincing. Hermione saw right through it.

"Harry…you don't have to feel like it is your fault that Sirius…well, it wasn't your fault Harry. V-Voldemort tricked us. He tricked you, he tricked me, and he tricked all of us. There was nothing you could do, nothing that any of us could do."

Harry pulled away from her gentle grasp, feeling dizzy at first but grabbing the pole of the four poster bed and steadying himself. "It isn't just that Hermione." He sensed her as she moved towards him. "It almost cost you, your own life. Every time…it's just, I keeping seeing it over and over. All of it. The feeling of not being able to do anything and knowing that I could have stopped it…" He trailed off.

He turned towards her his eyes shinning in tears that he wouldn't let fall even if he needed to, "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have ever happened. Nothing. Everybody would still be safe, and they would be alive."

"Harry if it wasn't for you, most of us would be dead and Voldemort would rule the world. You're a bigger asset than you realize. You must, however, realize it." He felt her reach for his hand and intertwine her fingers with his. The motion was clumsy but once clasped together warmth emitted from it.

"I'm so sorry Hermione." He told her, his voice stressing the word 'so'. She shook her head.

"Don't be. You're human Harry. We all make mistakes. But never think being born was one of them."

He hugged her, never being gladder for having her support than he was now and never really realizing it until now. With his face buried against her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist he tried to keep his mind away from everything that plagued him, and kept repeating just how sorry he was.

Hermione had her arms around his neck and was softly stroking the tips of his hair, "It will be okay Harry. I'll be with you no matter what. You're my best friend and I will never leave you, not for anything."

He tried to find comfort in the words but couldn't help but want to reply, "No, you will." Saying this in his head only made the prophecy even more real then when saying it out loud. She wouldn't be with him forever. He knew that and he wanted to spend as much time with her now as possible. She made him feel.

They pulled apart and Hermione tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. "Get some sleep Harry. You'll need it." She then headed towards the door.

He gave her a small grin, "I could never thank you enough Hermione."

"For what?" She asked turning around to face him as she reached the door. Her outline facing him in the darkness.

"For everything." Hermione gave him a smile that made him feel warm before disappearing into her own room.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He thought leaving the Dursley's would take the pressure off of him and he wouldn't have to deal with it all as much. Staying with Hermione only made his problem worse. It reminded him everyday of what mistake he made and how it almost cost Hermione her life.

As he lay in bed he couldn't help but know that they truly were going into war. He had to do everything in his power to make sure she made it through…to make sure everyone made it through. It was up to him now.


	3. The Care of Others

Title: Toxemia

Chapter: The Care of Others

Disclaimer: Same as the last one and the one before that. I don't own anything except the plot.

Author: Punk-Death-Dealer

A/N: I would just like to thank all of you for reviewing. It has meant a lot and most of you owe this chapter to iridescent eyes, who did a wonderful job editing this chapter, so you all won't have to suffer through my horrible grammer. Enjoy.

* * *

Selene pressed on the brake lightly so that they slowed down as she stopped in the parking area of King's Cross. It wasn't too hard to find, even though it was a little time-consuming. Holding all of her thoughts back, she shut off the car and turned her head. The stars were floating high above their heads, burning brightly from millions of miles away. The night was calm—something Selene had forever longed for. There hadn't been any nights like this since she had met Viktor. She turned to look at her passenger.

Michael was leaning against the window, his head tilted back slightly. She watched him as his mouth lay partly open and he took deep breaths, some of his hair falling and covering his face slightly. His skin was pale, but it radiated with warmth. Shaking her head and snapping herself out of her daze, she tapped him roughly in the shoulder.

He woke in a panic-like state, sitting erect, his eyes wide and alert. Selene would've laughed—if she did laugh, that was. Instead she just watched him as his eyes drank in their surroundings, slowly becoming aware. He still looked tired though, and she knew it was because he had stayed up all day and most of the night before, making sure she was all right. He turned, and his blue eyes caught her green ones. They held the gaze for a few moments before she grabbed the handle of her door.

"We're here," she told him, getting out of the car and unlocking the trunk. It took Michael a few minutes, as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Holding her bag in her hand, she watched him as he groggily stepped out of the car, stumbling slightly.

With a solemn expression on her face, she watched him grab two of the bags out of the car and pull the straps over his shoulders.

He met her gaze and nodded to her. She walked from the parking lot to the gate area, Michael trailing behind her mindlessly. She stopped and looked at him, an angry look on her face, immediately feeling foolish for believing the old man who had appeared in their living room. Her jaw was clenched, and Michael looked at her cluelessly.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice soft and hoarse, reflecting just how tired he was.

"There is no Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," she hissed, glaring and turning to face Platforms Nine and Ten. "Nothing," she told him, motioning, getting angrier by the moment.

He looked at it for a moment. "I think that old man set us up."

"You think?" she asked harshly.

Michael raised his eyebrow and looked around the seemingly deserted area. He heard a noise, and his head snapped toward his left, his nose picking up a faint scent of sweat and oddly of ink.

A man stood against one of the brick platforms, a shaggy coat covering his tall frame. He stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, his face illuminated.

Selene noted that he had long claw marks across his face—scars. His sandy-brown hair was cut short, but it was messy anyhow. One of the last features she noticed was the thin mustache above his thin lips.

"Who are you?" Michael asked, immediately going into protective mode and stepping in front of Selene. She let out an annoyed sound, but he ignored it.

"Albus sent me here to explain. I am Remus Lupin." He extended his hand but only received empty stares from the two guests in front of him. Both of their shoulders tensed, and their jaws clenched, ready for anything.

Michael took a step toward him. "Care to explain why the platform he described isn't here?"

Lupin looked at the man who was a few inches taller than him. "You must run toward the barrier with complete confidence, and your mind must be blank." His statement was simple and to the point, with no sense of humor.

"Run into a wall?" Michael asked, as if what he had just said was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.

"It is a magical barrier; you will go straight through to the other side and to the train," Remus replied, pointing to the wall to their right.

Selene studied the wall for a second and then looked back at Lupin. "This better not be a trick."

"It isn't," he replied with the same strict tone, slipping his hands into the large pockets of his robes. "I could demonstrate for you, if you'd like."

The two immortals just stared on, and he took that as a yes. Without a moment of hesitation, and with the skill of someone who had done it many times before, he ran into the wall, going straight through it.

Selene sighed after a moment and focused. She then began to run toward the wall, concentrating on going through it, her mind clear of anything else. She took a deep breath right before reaching the wall, scared that she might not go through and just humiliate herself by running into a brick wall.

She took in a large breath of air when she stumbled out on the other side, her eyes wide as she looked at the large black train in front of her.

Michael looked at the spot where Selene had disappeared with wide eyes and his jaw slightly hanging open.

Forgetting everything he had ever heard about magic and focusing on a train being on the other side of the 'magical' barrier, he made a run for it, his mind now clear, preparing himself for impact if it didn't work.

Much like Selene had, he stumbled out on the other side, and then took a few moments to take in the beauty of the train that stood before him blowing out smoke. He noticed Selene standing a few feet away from him, her hand gripping the bag tightly.

Lupin stood off to the side, eyeing both of them cautiously. A strange feeling engulfed Michael as he stared at the older man in front of him. "Go. You don't have much time." Michael walked up behind Selene, and they boarded the train. They chose one of the many empty compartments and sat down.

Selene sat opposite of him and kept her gaze on the window. He sighed as he looked around and prayed that they weren't being tracked. If what Dumbledore had said was true, there was no telling what Marcus—or this Voldemort—would do.

Then there was Remus Lupin, who ushered them into the gate. He had felt something, a faint scent mixed with that of a lycan den, and he now realized what it was. "Did you?" was all he managed to get out before Selene answered him.

"Yes, he was a werewolf, a lycan," she replied, not moving her gaze from the window.

"Why didn't it seem like it?" Michael asked her, tilting his head and trying to remember the feeling he had gotten exactly, the scent that had filled his nostrils and the feeling that had tingled his bones. Before, there was no doubt about what was a vampire and what was a lycan. With Lupin, however, he just didn't know. His scent didn't seem right, and he didn't recognize it.

Selene looked at him, her eyes intense in the dim light of the moon. "Lycans are much like vampires, species-wise. We have types, and so do they. Lycans are either immortal or mortal. That man was mortal. Unlike normal lycans, he only merges with his beast on a full moon and doesn't have to survive on blood. He can't control it."

Michael nodded; it did explain the scars that were on his face. Still, a few hours earlier, he hadn't believed in magic, and a few days before that, he hadn't believed in vampires or lycans, so this really wasn't that much of a surprise after everything that had happened as of late.

One thing was for sure; this was going to be one very interesting year. He looked at Selene who had a far away look in her eyes. She was staring at Lucian's pendent that was a gift from Viktor to his daughter. He knew what she was thinking about, but he also knew that she wouldn't talk about it until she was ready to.

A whistle sounded, and the large train lurched forward and began to move, pulling away from the magical station and into the dark night.

* * *

Harry shot upright in the bed, a cold sweat slowly sliding down his face. He squinted in the early morning light as it came through the window. He shivered as he thought about the images that plagued his mind and his dreams. 

Placing his hand to his forehead, he wiped the sweat from his brow and flopped back against the pillows. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to go back to sleep. Sighing after the clock on the table beside him said that he had been lying there for an hour, he got up and placed his glasses on.

Stretching, he walked to the door and opened it. He saw Hermione jump back and gasp in surprise, as she had been standing out by his door with her fist raised, ready to knock.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he stared at her. Hermione let out a small laugh.

"Good, you're up."

"Yeah, couldn't sleep anymore."

Hermione nodded. "I want you to meet my parents."

Of course, Harry had seen them before—from a distance; he had never really been introduced to them. His mind filled with panic for a moment. If they knew what had happened to Hermione over the school year, they should hate him. He almost got her killed, and that wasn't the first time.

Hermione seemed to notice the look on his face. "Don't worry, Harry. They'll love you."

"How do you know?" he asked her cautiously.

"I've known them my whole life," she answered simply.

"Do you mind if I change first?" he asked, motioning to the black boxer shorts and white t-shirt he was wearing.

Hermione blushed lightly. "No go ahead. I'll wait for you in my room."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was showing Harry the upstairs of the house and started to go down the stairs.

"Time to meet them," she told him, intertwining her fingers with his and giving his hand a slight squeeze.

He gave her a weak smile and tried to fight down the nervous butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know why he was so nervous; he only knew that he hadn't been this nervous about meeting all of the Weasleys. Maybe it was because they were a magical family, and he grew up with muggles. In his opinion, this was almost the same thing. Only that he only had horrible thoughts about muggle families because of the Dursleys.

Hermione was pulling on his hand and tugged him into the kitchen; again he was amazed by her strength. They stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, the sound of something frying reaching his ears, and the smell of wonderful food taking over his nose.

Harry spotted the middle-aged man sitting at the table, reading the paper and drinking coffee. His hair was a dark brown, slightly-mixed with a bit of gray, and was parted on the side and combed over. He wore golden framed glasses and looked very tall, even as he was sitting.

His eyes shifted, and he noticed the woman who was cooking eggs at the stove, her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. It was curly and a light brown. He could see where Hermione got her own unmanageable curls. She turned around and smiled warmly at him. She looked like an older version of Hermione, except that her eyes were a bright blue.

"Good morning, Harry," she greeted him. This made Hermione's father look up, and he too smiled.

"Harry," he said, nodding. Harry noticed his deep brown eyes, and that answered the question of whose eyes she had gotten.

Hermione stepped in front of him. "Harry, this is my mother, Anna, and my father, Matthew."

"It's nice to finally meet you," Harry said, trying to be as calm as possible and pushing back the lump that had risen in his throat.

"It is nice to meet you also," Anna said. "Hermione talks of you often, and it is finally nice to meet you."

Both the Grangers smiled at him, and he smiled back. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. They seemed to be the nicest people he had ever met.

"Well, c'mon. Grab a plate, both of you, and eat some breakfast," Matthew Granger said, setting his paper down.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes and let them adjust to the dark surroundings. His vision became crystal clear in the pitch-dark compartment of the train. Across from him, Selene was sleeping silently, her back against the wall and her knees pulled up to her chest. 

He studied her, noticing that her head was lying on her knees, and her arms were wrapped around the bottom part of her legs. The position seemed most uncomfortable, but he had seen her sleep before, and comfort wasn't one of her priorities.

Sighing, he looked out of the window and saw passing trees and lots of vast, green land. Even in the dark, with the starlight and moon shining down on it, it looked absolutely beautiful. The land reminded him much of Selene, which was probably really stupid, but it did.

The dark land, with the mysterious past and silent demeanor, her old age, and intoxicating presence. However, the land mostly reminded him of her because of its beauty. Selene was beautiful by any standards; now, as he watched her lifeless, sleeping form, his heart soared. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

Smirking, he thought how he might not have met her at all. Now she was the only thing that he had; there was nothing else left to go back to. If he were destined to be what he was, then he was destined to stay with her forever. His eyes lingered on her as his thoughts swirled about in his head.

He could see the dried tear marks on her face, and his heart gave a painful shudder. Michael knew that she was still upset about Viktor. Even if he had lied to her, he had been the closest thing she'd had to a father after he killed her family.

Michael couldn't imagine what must have been going through her mind when she sliced the vampire's head in half, but he would have guessed that she acted on impulse more than anything. She told him once that she wasn't helping him; her only interest was in finding out why Lucian wanted him so badly. He wondered why she stuck with him now that she knew.

He had no more time to ponder the thought, as the train started to slow, pulling into an old-fashioned looking town.

Michael stood up and stretched his tired limbs. Moving silently, he gently tapped Selene on the shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, and quicker than he could realize, she grabbed his hand and almost flipped him over to the ground. Good thing he had new abilities, he thought to himself as he landed on his feet.

Selene released her grasp on him quickly and stood up.

"Sorry," he told her as she looked at him through narrowed eyes. "The train has just stopped, and I needed to wake you." Michael should have known better. Selene had already told him of the fact that she shouldn't be touched while she was asleep.

She didn't say anything as she grabbed her bag and turned away from him. He sighed. Sometimes she could be difficult. Grabbing the remaining bags, he glanced back out of the window. He could tell the sun was going to be coming up in less than an hour, and he hoped they made it to the castle before then.

He heard the whistle blow, and he calmly got off the train, making his way out before Selene did. He waited for her at the exit of the train. She walked by him and stopped only for a second. "Sorry," she mumbled, and then stepped off the train.

Michael watched her with a surprised look twinkling in his eyes. He had never heard her say an apology before, even when he did deserve what had happened to him.

He stepped off the train and looked around the small town. He saw Selene a few feet ahead of him, taking in the strange sights as well, reading the strange shop signs and glancing in the windows.

There were a few people walking around, going into shops—probably the owners, since it was early in the morning.

Michael walked up behind Selene and then saw a lone carriage, sitting on the edge of town, with a shadowed beast sitting near the front. The only thing he could see clearly was a pair of large red eyes glowing in the distance.

They walked toward the carriage cautiously. Michael's shoulders were tensed, and he could tell Selene had her hand on the gun underneath her coat. He had never heard of any creature like this, looking like a horse but at the same time totally opposite. A dangerous aura surrounded it, and a mysterious feeling washed over him.

He made a point to be in front of her as they approached the carriage. As he stood a few inches from it, he moved his hand and grabbed the golden handle carefully. With a quick tug, the door swung open, and inside was a normal-looking carriage.

Well, it was if you were used to riding in one. He tilted his head so he could still see the beast from the corner of his eye. Nodding to Selene, he climbed in and sat down. Selene got in after and sat opposite from him. She didn't look at him, but simply stared out of the small window.

Michael nearly fell out of his seat when the carriage started to move, surprised by the sudden jolt of movement.

The rest of the ride was joined by a dead silence. They didn't say anything until the carriage stopped moving. Michael was the first to step out, carrying a few bags with him. His breath was stolen from his lungs as he looked up at the large castle in front of him.

He felt Selene's shoulder brush against his and knew she was thinking the same thing he had been: amazing. The large castle set against the background of a lush green forest, and a sparkling lake was set off to the side—it truly was magical.

Michael and Selene soon came out of their stupor and walked up to the big wooden doors. Before they could do anything else, the doors opened, and Albus Dumbledore ushered them inside.

* * *

Hermione and Harry were sitting under a tree in her back yard. The silence that had surrounded them for the past five minutes was broken when Harry spoke up. 

"How do you know Michael?" he asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Hermione turned to look at him with slight embarrassment on her face. "Well, I couldn't remember which house you lived in, and they all looked the same. I ended up going to his door and asking if he knew which house you happened to live in."

"Oh," was his reply as he looked away.

They returned to silence for the moment, before Hermione spoke up this time.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Why were there boards covering the windows?" Although he knew she probably had some theory as to why there were boards.

Harry bit his lip. "I honestly don't know." Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest. "They've only lived there for a little more than two weeks."

"You mean Michael and his girlfriend, or wife," Hermione stated.

"I'm not sure. They sure didn't seem like a couple. On the occasions when I have seen them together, they were arguing. Selene seemed to be less friendly than he was." Harry was debating whether to tell her what he had seen in the alley.

"How did you run into them?" she asked, playing idly with a blade of grass

"I was out for a walk one night. As I was sitting on the swings, I heard Dudley and his gang beating up on a little boy who lived down the road from us. I saw a man walk out onto the field. Michael broke up the fight and scared Dudley and his friends home. Selene stood under a tree the whole time, watching him."

"Sounds pretty mysterious."

"I guess. No one really knows about them. Michael is always out during the day, cutting the grass, and sometimes you can hear him cleaning in the house. Selene only comes out at night and disappears. She returns in the early morning hours. On occasion Michael may go out with her."

"There's something that you aren't telling me, isn't there?" she asked quietly.

Harry didn't know how to respond to her question. He didn't want to lie to her, but he felt he had to in order to protect her. Then again, this was Hermione. She would probably understand more than anybody would. He was also tired of fighting with her, and keeping secrets had never been on of his strong points.

"Yeah," he replied, sighing in defeat. "I was out walking one night, and I heard them arguing. There had been strange deaths occurring throughout the two weeks they've been there, and everyone was pointing fingers at them." He looked out at the small pond that was at the bottom of the hill they were sitting on. "They said that 'he' knew where they were. Who 'he' is exactly, I don't know. All I know is before I had time to move away, Selene grabbed my collar and jerked me around the tree."

Hermione gave a small gasp at this, thinking something bad might have happened.

"Her eyes," he continued, "they were a chilling, icy blue—I don't just mean blue or light blue. They were practically white. I hate to admit it, but they sort of reminded me of Voldemort's eyes. As soon as I made eye contact with her, they changed back into their normal dark green. She started to question me.

"Michael stepped in and told her that I knew nothing. She believed him after a few more moments of arguing, and then told me to leave and went back into the house. Michael told me that she wasn't well, and I still don't have any idea what he meant by that. Later that night, I was walking down the same alley I had been attacked in the year before. I heard a howl—not just a normal howl, but one that sounded more like a man. I started to run, but before I made it out of the dark, a large werewolf jumped down in front of me."

"A werewolf like Lupin?" Hermione interrupted.

"No, this one was much larger and looked a lot more vicious. His eyes were an onyx-black that seemed to go on forever. I pulled out my wand, but before I could do anything, I heard gunshots. The werewolf started to squirm and collapsed on the ground. I looked up and saw Selene standing on top of the building, her eyes that ice blue again. She told me to run, and I did…but not before I saw her jump down, place her foot on his chest, and shoot him three more times."

"That's odd," Hermione said, leaning back on her elbows. "A werewolf in Surrey?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought at the time. There was something else as well." Hermione looked at him intently. "There was no full moon that night."

Hermione's face shifted into the face she made when she was concentrating. "It wasn't a full moon?"

"Nope."

They conversed on the subject lightly for the next hour, Hermione asking questions, and Harry answering them the best he could. Harry asked some questions also, but they were more for him, since Hermione knew a lot more about majestic beasts than he did.

Anna Granger called to them from the back door to tell them that dinner was ready. Harry helped Hermione up, and they made their way into the house, the conversation playing over again in the back of their minds.

* * *

Michael and Selene stood silently in front of the desk of Albus Dumbledore, who was peering at them over his half-moon spectacles. "Please, take a seat." 

They both did as he asked and remained silent, awed by the gadgets and different objects surrounding them in the circular room.

"Now, I have asked you here to keep you safe, but I also need your help in return."

"What kind of help?" Selene asked quickly.

"The kind of help that only you two could give," he informed them, his sentence a riddle.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that in order to defeat Voldemort and in order to kill Marcus, you both need to be alive, but so does Harry Potter."

"What is your point?"

"My point is that your services shall be needed to aid him."

"Then why are we here?" Selene was getting restless.

The man stared at her, his deep blue eyes penetrating into her very soul. "You must teach classes on hand-to-hand combat and how to use a weapon."

"I will not teach a child how to use a weapon," she cut in, anger in her voice. "We've got enough immortals running around with weapons as it is."

"You won't be teaching children, you will be teaching young adults," Dumbledore countered.

"Your community would not allow it. A gun or sword is a deadly weapon."

"What is a wand, if not a weapon?" Dumbledore asked her.

Selene didn't say anything. Michael, who had been watching the whole thing with interest, spoke up. "Would this keep her safe? If we teach them, will she be safe?"

Dumbledore gave him a small smile and nodded. Selene, however, turned and glared at him. "I do not need your protection!"

Michael quickly stood from his seat, his mouth forming a firm line, but he didn't say anything, only stared at her.

"If you wish," the old Headmaster said from behind his desk, "I could have someone show you to your room so that you may sleep, and then you shall be able to work out the details of your stay tomorrow."

Michael nodded and followed an angry Selene out of the office. Once outside, a pale man with a hook-like nose and greasy hair stared at them.

"Follow me."

Selene did not say one word to him as they followed the wizard into the dark part of the castle that had no torches or windows, a part of the dungeons. They came upon a large door, and the man looked at them. "Your password is hippogriff. Ask Dumbledore to change it if you wish."

With that, the man left them, his black cloak billowing out behind him.

"Hippogriff," Selene said forcefully. The door swung open, and she walked in. The room had no windows, but it had many candles and torches.

In the center of the room was one four poster bed. Desks and large chairs were seated in a corner, and a large couch sat in front of a small fireplace. There was another door that looked like it led to a bathroom. Selene tossed her bag down on the bed and began to unpack her stuff.

Michael did the same, except he was on the other side of the room, stealing glances at the vampire he had angered minutes before. Once they were done, Michael sat with his arms crossed and stared at the fire.

"I don't understand why you would accept this," Selene told him from across the room as she sat on the bed, inspecting her guns.

"I just want to keep you safe," he told her, trying to get his point across to her.

"But I do not need your help, Michael Corvin. I can take care of myself, and I have done so for years, before you were even born."

"Sorry," he told her, standing up. "Sorry for caring about you, then. You're just the only person I have left. Excuse me for wanting to protect you." He started toward the door.

Selene growled in frustration. "Michael!" He stopped with his back toward her. "Don't you see? I'm not used to people caring for me. I've been without anyone for two hundred years. I'm a warrior and nothing more. I'm not supposed to feel anything for anyone, and I'm definitely not supposed to teach children how to use weapons. I do things on my own, and I can handle them."

"I can't help that I care. I'm a hybrid. It was because you cared that I'm still alive. Don't tell me you can't care, because you did," Michael said, turning around, his mouth again in a thin line. "Whether you still do…I simply care now, which is why I want to protect you. They want to kill you more because of what you've done. I won't let them. You're all I have ever known of this world."

She heard him sigh. "Michael, I appreciate what you are trying to do. I'm simply telling you that I do not need it, nor do I wish for it."

He looked at her, his blue eyes reflecting the dim firelight. "That won't stop me. However, I am sorry for making a rash decision, and for trying to protect you from everything. I know I can't."

Selene was silent as he stared at her. "Yeah," she muttered to herself.

Michael looked at the ground. Selene studied the patterns on the blanket of the bed. They came to the silent agreement that whatever the future held, that they were in it together.


	4. Teachers of the Damned

Title: Toxemia

Chapter: Teachers of the Damned

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, well except my mind, or maybe I'm just being controlled by evil aliens!

Author: Punk-Death-Dealer

A/N: Before you begin I would like you to know that I do realize the ages are wrong and Frederick isn't really Selene's last name. All of this was just made up and not actually very factual. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

Harry turned and looked at his best friend with a grin on his face. Her brown orbs sparkled with delight. He couldn't believe that they were going back to Hogwarts already. It seemed like he had just arrived at her house the day before, and now they were boarding the train to go back to school.

Hermione grinned at him as well, and he helped her put her stuff away. Once they were done, they sat opposite of one another and looked out the window, looking for their redheaded friend, Ronald Weasley.

They heard a noise at the door and looked over. Neville Longbottom was standing in the doorway, a slight blush on his face. "Do you…err…mind if I sit here?"

"No, go ahead," Harry said, moving to help Neville with his bags also. Neville and Hermione shared an odd glance with each other as they watched their friend start lifting bags. Harry didn't notice, however, as he packed Neville's bags away next to his.

They then all waited for the arrival of the Weasleys. Luna Lovegood joined them, and by the time the train was ready to leave, the two youngest Weasleys had arrived, out of breath but happy to see their friends, nonetheless.

After a few hugs and greetings, the group sat down for what seemed like a normal ride to Hogwarts, like every year, except Hermione and Ron were called to the Prefects meeting again. Harry spent this time catching up with what each person in the compartment did over the summer. It was the least he could do to pass the time and not think about the previous year, because they had all been there, in the same danger as he was, all risking their lives over his stupidity.

Ginny said that her family had gone to Romania to visit Charlie once again. Luna and Neville told him their rather uneventful summer stories, Luna saying something about her and her father chasing after some mythical creature that he doubted even existed. Harry was glad though, it did take his mind off all of the thoughts that still plagued him.

He did feel a little overwhelmed while noticing--or rather remembering--that they were all the same people that had followed him into the Department of Mysteries. Although he tried to forget it, there just wasn't any more conversation to occupy his mind, and at the moment he oddly wished for Hermione to be at his side to bring him some comfort in this situation. The tightening in his stomach seemed worse than before, and he felt a nervous sweat break above his brow.

With a shaky breath that he hoped the other occupants of the compartment wouldn't notice, he stood up. "I need to get some air real quick," he told them and stepped outside into the almost empty hall of the train. Voices could be heard from the other compartments as he momentarily leaned against the wall, before he composed himself.

Running his hand over his face, he walked down the hall, dodging people as he went, trying to forget about the memories of the past that had led him there. Making sure no one was around, he quietly slipped out of the back door of the train.

He sighed as he saw the scenery rushing past him, as he stood on the back of the train and leaned his hands on the railing. He could see the white fluffy clouds behind them and feel the rushing, cool breeze against the back of his neck, the wind whipping his hair around into his eyes. For a moment he felt at peace.

Images were filling his head again, flashes of what he didn't want to see, things he saw when his mind was blank.

He saw the eerie veil as it flapped in a windowless room where there was no wind. Sirius' face filled his mind, full of shock and regret, as his hands were held out and he took his last few steps, stumbling backward and falling into something which would never allow him to come back. Darkness had claimed his Godfather, and it was his entire fault.

His hands gripped the railing so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. His jaw was clenched, and he shut his eyes tightly. He knew it wouldn't make the images go away, but he tried anyway. Things weren't fair, and he had realized that a long time ago.

He opened them and took in a deep breath, having not realized he had been holding it. He saw that the clouds behind them were no longer white and fluffy, but dark and menacing. Lighting flashed above his head from cloud to cloud.

He felt his stomach return to its knotted feeling, and he closed his mouth tightly, feeling sick. A pain erupted in his body from the pit of his stomach and spreading throughout, making his body tingle. More images intruded the safety that was once his mind, images he had seen almost every night since the event.

He saw Hermione again, falling to the ground, her fragile body crumpled into a heap of robes and curly hair. He remembered the way his heart stopped as he saw her lying there, his brain seized up as he rushed to her side, ignoring what was happening in the room, ignoring the impending doom surrounding them at the moment.

The sight of her lifeless body made his brain go into over-drive as he held her. Thoughts became fuzzy and distant, until he couldn't make a single coherent thought at all. He could see his own hands shaking as he held her gently.

Wanting to scream out, he bit his tongue, returning to reality. Shaking his head, he groaned in pain and opened his mouth. He spit out the blood that had gathered there when he had bit his tongue. His hands were still shaking as they gripped the railing.

"Harry," a voice said from behind him.

He turned around slowly. "Hmm?"

Hermione stood there, her hands clasped together in front of her. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a small nod but made sure not to let her see inside his mouth as he turned back around. "How did you know where I was?"

"Ginny told me you left the room and needed some air," she said, coming to stand next to him, the wind blowing her long curls wildly with no sense of direction.

He released his grip on the railing and begged his hands to stop shaking and remain still. He knew Hermione was watching him; she would always be watching him, making sure he was okay and that he wasn't doing something rash. He found comfort in her piercing gaze.

"What's wrong, Harry?" The concerned tone of her voice as she spoke made his body shiver.

"It's nothing," he told her, quickly moving his head so that he could spit out the blood that was gathering.

"Harry!" she half yelled, and he jumped. "Why is your tongue bleeding?"

He sighed, realizing he had been caught, although he had known it was only a matter of time. "I bit it on accident," he replied.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I know you, Harry. You were having those memories again, weren't you?" He knew it was pointless to lie to her; she already knew so much from the few days that they had spent together.

He didn't say anything, but tried to make the bleeding in his mouth stop. He felt Hermione grab his chin and turn his face toward her, her small fingertips pressing firmly against his skin and making him shiver, as he saw the worry clearly shown in her eyes.

"Open up," she commanded, pulling gently, trying to get him to open his mouth.

He sighed and lowered his shoulders in defeat as he opened his mouth for her to inspect the damage he had done to his own tongue.

He heard her click her tongue. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Harry couldn't reply because she still had a grip on his chin. She let go and looked at him. "I know a spell that might be able to heal it. I've only read about it though, so you should still get Madame Pomfrey to check on it."

Harry nodded; he had complete trust in Hermione. She was the smartest witch he knew, and evidently, she knew how to fix his tongue. He held out his tongue, trying to catch a glimpse of what his teeth had done. All he could see, however, was a deep red liquid flowing from it.

Hermione pulled out her wand from her pocket. With a worried smile, she began to move her wand. She muttered something under her breath that he didn't quite catch, but at the same time he felt his tongue start to tingle, then it started to burn. Shutting his mouth tightly, he turned away from her.

The pain stopped and was replaced by the normal feeling of something in his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and gave Hermione a small smile. His tongue was back to normal.

"Thanks a lot, Hermione."

"It was no problem," she told him, placing her wand back into her pocket. "Listen, Harry, I know that you don't want to tell me what is really going through your head. I just want you to know that I will be here when you need to tell someone. I don't want this happening again. It can't be healthy."

Harry gave her a small smile as he watched her serious expression. "I promise that you'll be the first to know." Somehow, she was able to make him forget, if only for a few minutes.

Hermione grinned. "Don't worry, Harry," she said, giving his hand a light squeeze. "I won't tell anyone."

He was grateful for her trust. "Thanks," he responded and turned back to the door. He held it open for her, and they made their way back inside and toward their compartment, a light ran beginning to fall as soon as the door clicked shut.

* * *

Selene gave out a low growl as she pulled her leather jacket over her shoulders. "I still don't want to do this."

"Well, you still have to," Michael's voice floated in from the bathroom.

"We aren't staying out there very long, are we?"

"No," Michael answered, stepping into the room and making sure that his new leather duster fit him properly. "Dumbledore said that once the feast begins, we can come back to the room and our food will be delivered to us, since I am sure these kids aren't used to seeing people drink blood on a daily basis."

Selene looked at the man before her. His hair was still slightly damp and wavy; he even had a few short hairs on his chin where he hadn't shaved in a while. His blue eyes looked darker than normal as he stared right back at her. She frowned slightly and headed toward the door.

Michael just shook his head and followed behind her. He knew that they both looked out of place wearing long leather coats. She was wearing one of her leather suits, while he had on a pair of black dress pants and a black button up shirt.

Her large boots made loud thumps as they walked along the corridor. He grinned; for a vampire she didn't seem at all cautious. Maybe it was because they were safe here, or maybe it was because she was still angry about the whole idea.

They remained silent as they headed toward the Great Hall. Selene had fallen behind him somehow, just by a few steps, her eyes running over the old stone walls. He stopped and glanced at her. Not paying attention, she ran right into him.

She glared at him and gave him a light shove in the back. He mumbled that he was sorry as she walked past him and was once again two steps in front.

He knew it was useless trying to break through her tough exterior, but he couldn't do anything but try.

Michael stopped when he saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of the entrance to the Great Hall, his long, colorful robes reaching the ground, and his hands clasped together in front of him.

"I will need you to wait until I introduce you before coming in." Michael nodded, noticing that the door was closed, and a great chatter was coming from the inside. "It will be about ten minutes." He heard Selene sigh behind him and he glanced at her.

"Okay," Michael said to the Headmaster. "We'll be waiting out here, then."

They walked off to the side, down a hall, looking at the portraits that hung on the walls. Selene still had a scowl on her face as she lightly fingered her the guns at her sides.

"I don't think you'll need to use those."

"You never know," she replied, never taking her eyes away from a stone statue by one of the doors.

They heard excited chatter coming from the hall, and they quickly ducked behind the statue and leaned against the wall. Michael watched as the small children walked by, their eyes taking in the place for the first time.

"Little kids. You've got to be kidding me," Selene muttered under her breath. "I'm not going to be teaching them. Definitely not."

Michael again shook his head and moved away from the wall. "It won't be that bad, Selene. Just give it a shot. Besides, it is just the sixth and seventh years whom we'll be teaching."

She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. They waited by the door until it seemed that an hour had gone by, and the chattering inside of the room died down. They heard the familiar voice of Dumbledore speaking loudly to the children, welcoming new and old ones. He explained a few rules and then said he was pleased to announce that they would have a new class for sixth and seventh years.

It would be a hand to hand combat class. Learning fighting techniques and how to use some muggle weapons. He paused for a moment, then he continued.

"May I introduce the teachers for this class. Please welcome Michael Corvin and Selene Frederick."

The doors magically opened, and a surprised Michael and Selene began to walk slowly to the front of the room. Everyone's eyes were glued to them. Selene kept her calm and stony face on, while Michael had a small smile on his lips.

He turned his head slightly and saw the green-eyed boy from the summer staring right back at him, a dazed look on his face. Who could blame him? After all, he never would have thought his new teachers would live right next door.

He turned back toward the large staff table at the end of the room and followed silently behind Selene.

"They have joined us in order to teach you all how to defend yourselves when you find that you are without a wand and are being attacked. As I have said, Voldemort has recruited a league of vampires and werewolves. Michael and Selene specialize in fighting against them. They can prepare you."

His speech made them sound much greater than they actually were. He supposed that Dumbledore left out the fact that they were part of this league of vampires and lycans, that they were immortal beings themselves.

Whatever the fact was, Dumbledore nodded, motioning to them that they could leave through a side door, to which they gratefully obliged. Once the door was shut behind them, the loud chatter started up again and was very animated.

Michael sighed, and Selene started walking off back to their quarters. "There are too many of them," she muttered.

"Not all of them are sixth and seventh years. Most of them aren't, anyhow," he told her, falling in step behind her.

"Sure." He could only keep his gaze straight ahead of him as he heard her reply, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

* * *

Harry was laughing at Ron when Dumbledore began his speech. Hermione was giving him a disrespectful look. He mouthed a silent sorry as he looked at the Headmaster whom he hadn't spoken to since he had written him a letter.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts…" he began, raising his arms.

Harry glanced at Hermione, she was intently watching Dumbledore, even though it seemed as if they had heard this speech year after year, and it was starting to get boring.

He didn't noticed, however, that Dumbledore added the return of Voldemort, which made his stomach tighten and his heart give a lurch. He then went on talking about Voldemort gathering a league of vampires and of werewolves. His mind immediately focused on Remus.

He wasn't though; Remus was sitting in the seat of the Defense Against the Dark Arts at the staff table.

"We also have a new class for the sixth and seventh years. It will be a combat class. Hand to hand combat. You will also be learning how to use magical weapons and a few muggle weapons." Dumbledore looked at the door. "May I introduce your teachers for this class. Please welcome Michael Corvin and Selene Frederick."

The doors opened, and everyone's attention in the Great Hall turned toward them. It was like everyone was holding their breath, waiting to see who was going to step through the threshold.

Harry already knew the answer, no matter how much he chose to not believe it. Dumbledore had brought them here, he had brought those murderers here. Those hunters, he brought them to teach kids how to kill.

They walked in, and Harry never took his eyes away from them. He could feel Hermione doing the same thing next to him. Selene walked more quickly than Michael did, her face solid and void of emotion. Michael had a small smile on his face and a slight twinkle in his eyes.

He titled his head and held eye contact with Harry for a few moments before looking back in front of him, stopping at the staff table and turning to face the crowd of students.

"They have joined us in order to teach you all how to defend yourselves when you find that you are without a wand and are being attacked. As I have said, Voldemort has recruited a league of vampires and werewolves. Michael and Selene specialize in fighting against them. They can prepare you," Dumbledore told them, his eyes twinkling.

He nodded, and the two oddly dressed people exited the hall silently. The whole hall erupted into chatter as Harry exchanged glances with Dumbledore and then Hermione.

"Whoa! She was hot!" Seamus said, grinning like a madman. "Maybe if she would just smile more."

Ron had the same dumbstruck look on his face as Seamus did. Harry rolled his eyes. She was pretty, but she held a deathly presence that made him forget about her looks and a knot of worry form in the bottom of his stomach.

He heard the conversations. Girls swooning over Michael and guys talking about what a hot body Selene had. From their funny looking clothes to their intimidating aura. Questions about why they weren't eating with the staff, and why they had only made a short appearance and didn't say a word.

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked, and he was snapped out of his trance-like state.

"They seem nice," he lied, and he felt Hermione nudge him in the ribs gently.

He shrugged and watched as the food appeared on the plates in front of them. It was his last thought as he began to eat the delicious food he hadn't had in three long months.

* * *

"I can't believe we have this class first," Harry said, looking at his schedule and running a hand through his hair.

"With the Slytherins, no less," Hermione added, glancing over at Harry.

"This will be fun," Ron said as both of his friends turned to stare at him. "What? Kicking Slytherin arses…its like a dream come true."

They shook their heads, and he gave them a confused look as they walked into the dark classroom. There were no windows at all.

In fact, there were only torches, and the room felt cool compared to the humid air outside. There were desks lined up against the edges of the walls. Slytherins took their seats on one side, and Gryffindors on the other.

Harry tapped his thumb nervously against the desk. "I can't believe Dumbledore did this."

"Harry, calm down," Hermione told him. "Dumbledore must trust them for a reason. Maybe they aren't as bad as we think."

"This place gives me the creeps," Ron whispered to them, looking around the dark dungeon.

Everyone in the room went silent, however, when they heard a door opening. Michael stepped into the room, wearing only a pair of black slacks and a loose black tank top. Selene walked in behind him, her outfit similar to the one she had worn the night before, only minus the large coat.

All in the room were silent and kept their eyes trained on the two young people at the front of the class.

"First," Michael began, "I'm sure you all know who we are, and if you don't, just call us by our first names, Michael and Selene." He leaned against the front of the desk while Selene took a seat in the chair behind it.

"Now, this is the first time I've ever taught, so I don't know much about it. I can tell you, however, that you will have less homework in here than in any other class, since it is based more on physical stuff than logical." Harry heard Hermione give a small sigh, and he rolled his eyes. "Always remember, however, that logic is still very important."

"Today I don't want to get into much of anything, really. I think it would be better if we let you all have the floor first. You can ask questions about us to get to know us better, and tomorrow we will ask the questions. Got it?" They all nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" he asked, scanning the class in front of him and beginning to walk in the large empty space in the middle of the room.

Draco Malfoy held his hand up, with his usual smirk on. Michael looked at him. "Yes?"

"Is she single?" he asked, pointing at Selene behind the desk. The Slytherin group started to snicker, and Michael hid his smile from Selene and the rest of the class and instead just stared hard at the young blonde boy.

"Actually…" he began, but Selene cut him off by laying her gun heavily down on the desk, making a loud noise, after quickly pulling it out from under her coat.

"Does that answer you question?"

Draco swallowed hard and sat back in his seat. "What is that?" he asked.

Michael winced slightly. He had forgotten that some of these kids were pure wizards and knew nothing of guns and things.

"It's called a gun," Selene answered, picking it up. "Muggles…" she said timidly, "use it to kill. It's a weapon."

The class went silent once again. "You'll learn all about them soon enough," he told the class.

"Any more questions?"

A Slytherin girl raised her hand. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven.," he answered.

"That's young," Draco spoke up. "Are you sure you're qualified?" It seemed as if Draco was just trying to find a way to get the duo fired from their position, although it probably wouldn't work.

"Trust me," Michael said, "I might not be as qualified as Selene is, but I would say that I could hold my own."

"What did you do before you decided to teach here?"

Michael gave the girl who asked a small smile. "I worked as an intern at a hospital. I have a degree as a muggle doctor." He squinted a bit, the word still feeling funny leaving his lips.

"Why muggle?" Seamus asked.

"Because I am muggle," Michael replied. "Well, I'm not a wizard."

They all had their jaws against the floor. Harry scratched his head and shared an odd glance with Ron. If they were muggles, why in the hell were they here? They couldn't use magic, and that was what the school was based on: magic.

"Then how do you kill vampires and werewolves?"

Michael held up his hands and quickly caught a gun that Selene tossed at him. "I use my hands and a good weapon." The gun flew through air at an impossible rate, and it seemed like no one could even attempt to catch it. Michael, however, moved more quickly, and they didn't know what happened until the flying object was in his hand, pointed toward the ceiling.

"If you were training to become a doctor, how do you know so much about fighting vampires and werewolves?" Hermione asked.

Harry saw Michael's gaze flicker to Selene. She just watched him and caught the gun as he tossed it back to her. "Let's just say that it was destiny. I guess you could say that it runs in my family."

"How old is she?" Draco asked.

Michael sighed. "Her name is Selene. Start using it. After all, she is in the room, and she is your teacher. Besides, she's too old for you."

"Two hundred," Selene spoke up, standing from the desk. The class went silent, pondering her answer. She was two hundred and didn't look a day over twenty.

"What was your job before this?" Seamus asked, seeming not at all phased by her answer.

"This has been my only job since as long as I can remember. I've fought against lycans mostly."

Most of the class looked lost. Michael sighed once again. He couldn't be that disappointed; he hadn't known what it was either. "Anyone know what a lycan is?"

Hermione's hand shot up, and Michael smiled, recognizing the girl almost immediately. "A lycan is also known as a werewolf. More commonly known as coming from the word lycanthrope."

"Five points to Gryffindor," Michael announced.

"How can you be two hundred but look so young?" Lavender Brown asked, raising her hand.

"I…" she began and looked at Michael, who only nodded, remembering their earlier conversation with Dumbledore. "I'm a vampire," she replied hesitantly, though she sounded confident.

The class was wide eyed-now, completely dumbfounded. Harry found himself unable to move his own body as he thought about it. Things started to make sense, like why she didn't go out during the day, and probably why they hadn't stayed to eat last night. It also explained why the classroom had no windows.

"First a werewolf, and now a vampire," Draco mumbled. "She'll try to suck our blood!" he yelled.

"No," she replied forcefully, coming to stand in front of the boy's desk. "I don't feed on humans, and unlike magical vampires, I can control my beast." Malfoy slumped in his seat, looking at her with wide eyes.

"What a-about you?" a Slytherin boy asked, pointing at Michael. Selene turned around and looked at him. She caught a glint in his eye.

"Me? Oh no, I'm not a vampire or a werewolf." They all seemed relieved, until Michael grinned and began to speak again. "I'm a bit of both."

Harry clenched his fists at his sides and took in a deep breath, the cool air in the room stinging his lungs. What did Michael mean? A bit of both? There was no such thing. Was there?


	5. Swallowing The Truth

Title: Toxemia

Chapter: Swallowing the Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing…maybe one day I will…until then…nothing.

Author: Punk-Death-Dealer

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Finally Chapter Five is up. Hope you enjoy and I want to thank everyone who has been reading from the beginning.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Draco yelled, standing up. "There is no such thing. Vampires and werewolves don't even like each other. How could you be both? It's impossible!"

Michael crossed his arms over his chest. "Mr. Malfoy."

"No! They can't do this! They're endangering their students again, getting beasts to work at this school!" The sound of a chair scraping against the floor was heard, and everyone turned to look at the person who was now standing.

"What's the matter, Draco? Can't call for your precious father now since he's been thrown into Azkaban? They've done nothing to us." His eyes held a light fire as he glared at his nemesis.

"Shut your bloody mouth, Potter!" Draco spat, his blonde hair falling into his face as he took a step forward. "You've got no right to speak of my father that way!"

"No, your father is a ruthless killer," the raven-haired Gryffindor yelled back. "You tried to pull the same stuff after Lupin was announced as being a werewolf."

"I see no difference here! Monsters are monsters, and eventually we will all be killed!"

A loud boom echoed through the room. Most of them with muggle backgrounds knew that sound all too well. Harry gulped, his eyes glued to the tip of a smoking weapon, slowly sitting back into his seat.

Selene was standing in the middle of the room with the gun pointed up in the air, smoke rolling off the tip. "Forget everything you know about vampires and lycans. There is a whole world you don't know about, a whole history that magic has forgotten."

Michael saw the fire in her eyes and gave her a piercing look. "We aren't like the rest of them. I'm not like any of them. We aren't the same as the vampires and werewolves you have learned about here."

Selene replaced the gun in her holster and crossed her own arms over her chest, examining the class once more.

"What do you mean? You're all the same. You thirst for blood and you kill!" His silver eyes were shinning with hatred.

"Malfoy, I said that was enough!" Michael yelled, turning to glare at him.

"No, we're not," Selene said, her voice unusually quiet. "They aren't the same. He's right. Your vampires aren't like me. At one time we were the same, which was a long time ago. I've evolved, my race has evolved. We've forgotten about vampires before us, because digging into the past was forbidden."

"Selene…" Michael began, his hands dropping to his sides.

"No, he wants us to teach them. They need to know this." She looked at all of the teenagers in front of her. "Vampires, they don't dig into the past because they have elders. Three of them, who make sure there is order, the three oldest and strongest. Only one of them remains." Selene looked at the ground, her jaw clenched shut.

"Viktor, Amelia, and Marcus," Michael continued, noticing the strain of his partner. "The vampires and the lycans have been at war for almost a thousand years. Lucian, the leader of the lycans, died the same night Amelia and Viktor did. In the confusion, Marcus was awoken from slumber and now sits on the throne. He has all the power, and the vampires and lycans have teamed up. They have joined Voldemort." By the end of his speech, it had seemed if he had heard it countless times over in his head.

"How could Dumbledore still trust you? That fool! You were part of them! I bet you're in league with Voldemort!" Draco yelled, standing up. Harry shook his head. Where was it Malfoy's place to accuse someone of being with Voldemort, when practically his whole family was in league with the Dark Lord?

"Five points from Slytherin," Michael said, hiding a growl in his throat at the sheer annoyance the boy was causing. "No more outbursts, Mr. Malfoy."

"I killed him," Selene said, almost as if realizing for the first time, her gaze settling on the cold stone floor beneath her feet, her dark eyes filling with unshed tears that he knew she would never let fall.

"Selene," Michael began, walking toward her. He didn't want her to break down or anything, not in front of all these kids. "It's okay. You did what was right. He lied and he hurt you." His voice was a whisper, all the memories and her feelings flooding through him in a short moment, the flash of them rendering him motionless for a few moments, and all comprehension was lost.

"I killed him," she said more loudly this time, her eyes flashing from green to blue and back.

"He killed your family," Michael said softly. "He told you that the lycans did it. He broke his own rules and he lied. Don't give him the satisfaction of -"

"I know," she told him loudly, interrupting him and looking up. Her eyes were chillingly blue, full of anger and sadness. "I was there." Selene walked past him quickly and out of the classroom, slamming the heavy door behind her like it weighed nothing.

Michael hung his head. "Any more questions?"

The classroom was silent. Michael moved and sat down on the desk. His lips started moving almost on their own accord. "She doesn't like to talk about it. She killed Viktor. She killed him to save me." His eyes were glazed over, much like they were when he had talked about his past. "He was a father to her. After he slaughtered her family in front of her he changed her into a vampire. She was trained and spent two hundred years killing werewolves to get revenge, only to find out it was all a lie." He gave a dry laugh. "She would have never found out if she hadn't met me."

"Why what did you do? Tell her the truth?" Draco asked, a scowl on his face.

"No, I was being hunted, and she saved me. I was just heading home from my job and was caught in a shoot-out between the lycans, who were coming after me, and the Death Dealers--the vampires."

"Well, why weren't you with them? The vampires or the lycans?" Harry asked this time, his own curiosity making itself visible.

"I was human," he replied. "I was mortal. I worked and lived."

"Why were you being chased?" Hermione asked.

"They wanted my blood," he responded, bit confused at the onslaught of questions he was receiving.

"Did you know that they were after you?"

Michael looked at her oddly for a moment. "No, I didn't. It was raining, like every other day, and I just wanted to get home and sleep."

"That doesn't explain why they were after you. Maybe they were hungry," Ron said.

"I'm not sure you would want me to tell you everything," Michael replied, glancing over at the redheaded boy.

"We still have time," Ron replied, sitting back in his chair.

Michael gave him a small smile. "I saw her that night at the subway station, probably the first person ever to catch my eye since I had moved. Next time I saw her was when she had broken into my apartment and was going through my things. Not five minutes later, I was face to face with a man who changed my life. I was face to face with Lucian himself, the leader and, to my knowledge, one of the strongest lycans of all time. He bit me, and she pulled him off. It was too late, however. I was going to be one of them, though I never realized it. I was going to be a werewolf. Selene was driving me away, but she had been stabbed; she passed out from the loss of blood. I tried to turn the wheel, but we still ended up flipping into a lake.

"Luckily, I was able to shoot out the window and pull her to shore. I wrapped her wound, but soon passed out myself from a head injury I had received during the crash. I began having visions of a girl being tied to a large wooden beam, a man in chains, and a whole room full of people in old clothes. I later learned that they were Lucian's memories that had been passed on to me. I woke up in the care of Selene, and almost as soon as I had woken I fell asleep again, so I don't remember much."

Michael stood up and turned away from the class. "I'm not going to go into detail about it. Selene was confronted by Kraven, the man in charge of the mansion where they lived. I woke up to some strange girl looking at me. She hissed and jumped to the ceiling, so I ran away. I've realized that Lucian's memories have actually been more of an asset than a curse.

"You see, Lucian was going to marry Viktor's daughter. It was forbidden, of course, when lycans were the slaves to the vampires, their daylight guardians. She was pregnant, and Viktor sentenced her to death. That was what I had been seeing. I had been seeing him forced to watch her die.

"Lucian needed me. He needed my blood to get back at Viktor."

"Corvinus," Hermione said, and Michael spun around to look at her. "I knew it. You're a descendant of Corvinus."

Michael wasn't even going to ask how she knew that. "Yes," he answered. "Yes, I am."

"Big deal," Draco said from his seat.

"It is a big deal," Selene's voice said from the doorway, and everyone turned to look at her. "Without the Corvinus bloodline, vampires and werewolves wouldn't exist. His blood allowed him the power that no one else could have. You see, vampires and lycans transmit a virus when they bite, a virus that makes one immortal. No one has ever been able to take both bites and live; no one except Michael." She looked at him when she said his name.

"I had been shot with silver nitrate bullets, three times, in my chest. I was dying since I was a lycan and allergic to silver. Lucian, who was dying himself…"

"Told me to bite him." Selene was looking at the ground again. "Viktor had forbidden it--a union between a vampire and lycan. Michael was dying, and he was the only person I could trust anymore. I bit him. Now he is a hybrid, half vampire, half lycan, but stronger than both. Viktor and Michael started fighting. I made my way down to where they were fighting and stopped Death Dealers from shooting him. Before I could help, Viktor punched me, which sent me flying. The next thing I knew, Viktor was choking him and was going to kill him. I did the only thing I could think of--I grabbed the sword and jumped," she finished in a whisper.

"I killed him. This is a crime in the eyes of a vampire. I had already committed one that day, awakening Viktor from his slumber a full century ahead of schedule. My life won't be spared if I am caught. Neither will his, because of what he is." Her voice was now louder and stronger.

"So you're trying to tell me that he," Draco said, pointing to Michael, "is the most powerful being on this planet."

"No. He is the second most powerful."

"Then who's the first?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"Marcus."

* * *

Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, his expression blank and his mind swirling with thoughts. So much had been told that day that he had a hard time grasping it.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked him, sitting down next to him. He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye, the firelight reflecting off her curious expression.

"Do you have to ask?"

"No," she replied quietly. "Do you feel any better now that you know more about them?"

"A little." He sighed. "I guess I just realized how much other people go through, that maybe someone else would have made the same mistakes when put in my situation." Of course he had been referring to putting himself down over last year. He was also realizing that these people had their reasons for being different.

Hermione nodded slightly. "You're right, you know. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Michael seems nice, doesn't he?" Hermione asked after a moment when he didn't answer, but merely stared, enchanted by the flames dancing before him. The question, however, knocked him from his reverie.

"Yeah, he seems fine. He's had a very hectic life, hasn't he?"

"Like yours," she replied.

"How did you know about his last name?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

Hermione was silent for a moment. "I read about it once, when Snape had us write the essays on werewolves. It was actually more of an ancient story, a myth of how vampires and lycans existed. A Hungarian warlord had come to power just in time to watch a plague ravage his village. He was the only one to survive; his body changed with the virus."

"He was Corvinus wasn't he?"

"Yes, and years later he fathered children; one was bitten by a bat, the other by wolf, and the last one was left to be mortal. That's how the virus was said to start. Michael is a descendant, so naturally he could take both bites and become stronger than either race. He doesn't have the same weaknesses they do."

"This Marcus guy, he is stronger though. Is it because of his age, or has he always been really strong?"

"I don't really know. It would be my guess that Michael would be stronger. He was, after all, made of the lycan leader's virus and from Selene's virus, which came from Viktor, who was an elder."

"How long have you been thinking on this?"

"All day," she replied. "I don't think they're bad people. I think they've just been given an impossible task to handle."

"What's that?" he questioned, focusing his gaze upon her and picking a piece of lint off the shoulder of her robe. This did not go unnoticed by Hermione as she paused for a moment.

"Saving each other."

* * *

Selene was looking out of the window in a deserted hallway with her arms crossed over her chest, the moon shining brightly above her. She gave a low sigh; The day had started off as hectic and was just now beginning to calm down.

She had tried her hardest not to let any emotion out during the lesson today. She left before everything had gotten bad. Selene knew now that she still hadn't faced Viktor's betrayal or death yet. It was too much. He had betrayed her, and it had been the first time in her life she had felt so guilty for believing his lies.

From losing her family and then believing that she had been doing the right thing for almost two-hundred years, killing innocent beasts whom she had thought killed her family . . . When the only beast responsible was the one whom she looked to as a father.

The warm night air blew gently in through the window, the wind blowing her hair and caressing her face. She never really felt it. She felt numb and hollow. Her jaw was clenched shut, and her eyes were fixed on the black endless sky, stars twinkling in the clear distance, and the moon illuminating the sky as it grew larger.

A noise made her turn her head. Michael stood behind her, his hands shoved into his pockets and an apologetic look on his face. She didn't speak to him, instead looking back at the sky. She had nothing important to say. He knew her memories and her feelings, and she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"I'm sorry for today," he whispered.

"It doesn't matter," she replied quickly.

He shifted behind her as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "It does, and I'm sorry still. I know I shouldn't have brought it up anyway."

"It's fine, Michael," she said forcefully, making him close his mouth. "It might be good for them to know."

"If you ever want to talk about it, about hi-"

"I don't need to talk about it," she replied coldly.

Michael sighed. "Selene, you may not think I know how you feel, but you passed your memories on to me. I know how you felt about him, and I know how much it has to hurt that he lied to you, and how much it hurt when you killed him."

"Michael, not now," she told him, closing her eyes to keep her emotions in check.

"Fine," he replied, and she heard his footsteps as he began to walk away. "Don't stay out too late." His footfalls became lighter and lighter until she could no longer hear them. She took in a shaky breath and exhaled deeply. Michael cared for her well-being; she understood that. Maybe he felt the same way she did; lost, confused, hurt and that you can only trust one person and everyone else is out to get you.

Michael was still deeply attached to human emotion. That was probably the lycan in him. They may be beasts but they also had consciences--when they were in human form, anyway. He had only taken on his beast form once, and Selene hadn't had time to marvel at his appearance as the dust was settling.

She didn't even know if he could change again. Even studying the lycans for two hundred years, she still could never understand how they changed willingly. A lycan's transformation had always been more painful than a vampire's.

Vampires' teeth grew longer, and their eyes changed. Their sense of awareness was at its peak, and so were their strength and their agility. Lycans had to allow their skin to stretch and their bones to reshape. Their organs and shape changed in a painful manner. With that, they gained the same as vampires did; only they lost control of their own emotions.

She knew she shouldn't push him away like she did. It just wasn't that simple. For almost two hundred years, she had felt nothing. No pain, no fear, no sadness, and no love. Anger was the only thing she was taught to use. Then one glance from him sent her training and hard work down the drain.

Never had she seen the pure emotion in a human's eyes as she had that night. It had scared her, frightened her that there could be power in a mortal. The most intriguing thought that had occurred to her, though, was the fact that it was the very same emotion she had seen in her own eyes the night she had woken up as a vampire.

For the first time she felt like someone understood. Even though he was a complete stranger, he knew how she felt when her world fell apart. Why she thought that was still a mystery to her.

Turning away from the night sky, she walked silently down the corridor, her arms still crossed over her chest. Her vampire hearing could pick up voices of children talking as they headed off to bed. The thought of teaching children how to hunt or to kill just wasn't settling with her. Dumbledore had told them that he wanted them to teach the kids how to fight, to protect themselves.

In order to be able to fight, you had to be able to track and hunt. Lycans were ruthless when it came to orders. Killing was what they were made for. If these . . . kids even had a chance, they would have to be able to know their opponents. Vampires were tricky--and ruthless as well; each species fought differently and lived differently.

Maybe there wasn't enough time to teach them everything. It had taken her three years of training just to become a Death Dealer, and that was with her vampire strengths. In her line of work she had seen even the best Death Dealers die on the job. What chance did these kids have?

Selene continued walking, staring at the stone floor and the way the light of the torches flickered off the surface. Heat came from them, making her skin tingle; but as soon as it had come, it was gone. Reaching her hand up, she held it mere centimeters away from the flame, intoxicated by the warmth it brought to her skin. She moved her hand into it, closing her eyes, feeling the pain from the flames and heat shoot through her. Still, her eyes were closed and her jaw was clenched.

Closing her fingers until her hand made a tight fist, she pulled it back out. Clutching her wrist, she studied the burnt flesh, the smell invading her senses. Slowly, she opened her hand, the bubbly red flesh and the black scorch marks making unique patterns across her palm.

Still, it was cold and numb, the pain she felt slowly subsiding. Closing her hand once again, she began to walk back to her room, feeling the skin begin to grow back as the burning sensation disappeared completely.

* * *

Harry poked at his food idly while listening to Ron talk about what he thought they would be doing in the defense class that day.

"It would be cool if they let us fight with weapons today."

"I doubt it, Ron," Hermione remarked from her seat to Harry's left, and he glanced at her, taking a bite of his eggs.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, stuffing egg into his mouth.

Hermione glared at him for a second. "Why would they let us use something we don't even know how to use?"

Ron frowned at her, and Harry only hid a small smile as he finished what bit of food he had on his plate. "She's right, you know, Ron," Harry told him, starting to gather his books.

Ron continued scowling as he finished off his breakfast. Harry stood and waited for a couple of seconds as Hermione stood up next to him. "Are you ready?"

"I hope so," he replied, giving her a weak smile.

"Wait for me!" Ron yelped, grabbing a book he had dropped and stumbling behind them.

The halls seemed silent for the third day of school. People were filing into room after room, heading into their first period classes. Harry watched the stone walls as they became darker with each step into the dungeon.

They finally made it to the classroom and took their seats from yesterday. Harry looked over at Hermione, who was tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Ron was crumbling a piece of parchment in his fist and tossing it at Seamus, who sat a few seats away from him. He sighed as he watched them all chatter, silently hoping that the day would be over before it began.

"Take your seats," a voice said from the door. The whole room went silent as Selene walked in with one of her usual outfits on.

Their eyes followed her as she walked toward the desk. "We're going to learn about simple skills of fighting today. No weapons at all."

Some sighs were heard around the room, Ron's probably being the loudest. "Today you won't be required to have any specific clothing. Tomorrow, however, you will need to have a pair of loose pants or shorts and a loose shirt."

Selene removed her jacket and laid it across the back of the chair, her gun holsters and weapons harness exposed to everyone in the room. "I'm sure you all know the basics of fighting--punching and blocking, attack and defense. I'm not sure, however, that you know how to do them properly."

"Yeah right…" Draco Malfoy whispered from across the room. Even though not one of his classmates had heard him, Selene turned to him.

"Would you like to volunteer, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Me?" he asked, a look of disbelief on his face. "Why not scar-head over there? He seems to be better at fighting than any of us; or so we're told." Draco had a usual sneer on his face. Selene gave Harry a small glance.

"Fortunately, Mr. Potter hasn't said a word during this whole time. You've forgotten that I can hear exceptionally well, and I can even hear what you mutter to yourself." Draco's triumphant sneer turned into a hateful scowl.

"Now that that's settled, we shall continue with the lesson." The door opened and Michael walked into the room, a large crate in one of his hands.

Selene watched him as he set it down in the corner of the room, making a loud thud and the sound of silver and iron colliding together. "Sorry, took a bit longer than I expected."

Selene just nodded at him as she looked back at the class. "How about a small sparing match?"

"Between us?" Michael asked after looking around himself for a moment.

"Why not?"

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't…"

"A demonstration of what they might be able to learn during this course." Michael sighed.

"Sure."

Selene unfastened the harness and laid all of her weapons down on the desk. Michael removed his shirt and stretched a little.

"If you would, I would like all of you here," she said, motioning to the desks that were closer to the front of the room, "to move to the back of the room and sit by the wall."

They did as they were told, and Michael exchanged a small curious glance with Selene. She simply nodded and he sighed.

Harry watched the pair with interest as he gripped the edge of his desk tightly, finding himself wanting to watch, and wondered who would win. Michael was probably the best bet; after all, he was faster and he was stronger. Selene, however, had more experience.

They had no weapons as they faced each other, mere inches from one another. Michael had his eyes focused on her, and Selene had her own fixed on him. "Now, anything that happens, none of you leave this room, and none of you move toward us."

Selene's voice was calm when she spoke, almost as if she were focusing on something worlds away. She closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again, her eyes an icy blue. She opened her mouth slightly, showing her fangs and letting out a small hiss.

Michael was taking deep breaths and clenched his fists at his sides. "Know her transformation well," he told them. "Her senses are now at their peak. Any vampire in this form could kill you in seconds."

His eyes fluttered shut as he focused on nothing but the emotions running through his veins. He opened his eyes and his mouth, letting out a low-pitched hiss combined with a growl. His eyes were black, and his teeth were long and more like canine teeth than fangs. Michael's skin, however, stayed the same.

"This isn't a hybrid form," Selene told the class, staring deeply into his onyx eyes. "He hasn't made it there yet. Give him a few minutes." His fingernails grew into long and deadly sharp claws.

Without warning she moved, her arm coming toward his face. Michael caught it, his breathing already beginning to become heavy, and shoved her backward forcefully.

"Don't go easy on me Michael," she hissed at him, crouching down.

Michael's hands twitched at his sides. He jumped at her with his hands in tight fists. She ducked, almost ending up lying on the ground. Michael flew over top of her and slid across the floor slightly.

Selene spun around and tripped him with her leg. Michael put his hands behind him and flipped back up to his feet. He began throwing punches at her; Selene started taking steps back and blocking his fists.

She ducked and spun around, bringing her foot up to connect with his jaw. Michael flew back against the wall. Groaning a bit, he stood back to his feet. Selene stood before him an unreadable expression in her eyes. He brought his hand up, blocking the fist that came toward his face.

They stopped for a moment, just staring at each other. Selene brought her knee up, connecting with his stomach. Michael stumbled back a few steps and Selene caught him under his chin with a strong right uppercut.

Michael fell back against the wall and the foundation started to crack. He had his eyes closed tightly and his arms wrapped around his waist. Selene walked toward him and bent down. "Come on, Michael. Use your power; think about your rage and channel it."

He opened his eyes, fire burning in them. Selene glared at him, still not getting the response she wanted. "Think about how you couldn't save her, Michael! Think about how much she cared for you when she was pinned against the inside of the car! Think about how you were helpless to save her, just as you're helpless now!"

Michael screamed, and Selene jumped back. The whole class watched as he shifted, lying flat down on the stone floor. Michael opened his mouth wide, but this time nothing came out except a small whimper. His eyes were open wide as his body came up off the floor, his feet and elbows the only things touching.

He started to writhe and curl into a small ball, and then he would spread out again and start shaking. His muscles began to stretch, and the sickening crack echoed throughout the room as his bones readjusted. His fingers popped and shifted until they were large and wolf-like, large claws adorning them now their full size.

His skin was a shiny black but soon changed to blue as he fell back against the floor, his body going from wolf-like to something never seen before. Michael jumped to his feet, his bluish skin looking like a tough armor and his eyes still a dark black. Opening his mouth, his teeth elongated, he roared.

Selene didn't look fazed by the action, and soon she began her attack. Leaping forward, she punched him in the chest, sending him stumbling back as he was caught off guard. Her next punch was caught by his powerful grip. He tugged on her arm, sending her flying behind him and across the room.

He moved toward her like a beast stalking its prey. Selene lifted her feet and kicked him in the chest. Michael grabbed her ankles to steady himself, and Selene struggled to break free. Michael dropped her feet and she climbed back up.

She nailed him in the back of the leg with a sharp kick. Michael ducked as she tried to punch him. When he raised back up, he grabbed her throat and rammed her against the wall. Selene flinched as she grabbed at his wrist.

She hissed, and Michael pressed his forehead against her, letting out a hiss of his own. Selene tried to push him away, but his grip was too strong. Michael pushed her up more, until her feet were no longer touching the floor.

"Michael…" she said through a daze, infatuated with the look in his eyes, the anger burning brightly in the dark depths.

"Michael…" she said, this time louder.

He didn't let up, just stared at her, his body shaking. "Back off," she commanded, shoving him roughly away from her.

Michael tripped and rolled over back onto his feet. Selene thought quickly as she saw him charging at her. Her mind barely had time to register that he had lost control of his beast. Jumping over him, she landed gracefully on the desk and grabbed her gun.

Aiming the weapon almost instantly, she shot him in the chest. Michael stumbled back against the wall. It all seemed to happen in slow motion as the bullet went through his skin and broke through on the other side. He leaned up against the wall, his eyes closed.

Gasps from the girls and a few guys were heard throughout the quiet room. Selene hopped down off the desk and walked up to him. Michael's eyes fluttered open his eyes a light blue. He clenched his jaw as his body returned to normal. His breathing was labored and heavy.

Blood was trailing down his chest from the bullet wound. Selene placed her hand over it and looked at him. He didn't say anything but stared quietly at the ground. She took a few steps away from him and looked at the shocked class.

"Is he going to be alright?" a blonde Slytherin girl asked.

"He'll be fine," Selene replied, motioning to his chest, which was already healing as new skin began growing back over it. "Fighting is not easy," she informed them, looking at Michael out of the corner of her eye. "I can guarantee that you probably won't see the person standing next to you if you encounter any of these beasts.

"Class dismissed," she told them and turned to check on Michael.

Harry held his breath. Never had he seen anything like it. Their movements were so fast and seemed so fluent. Selene moved almost as if it were second nature, always one step ahead of his moves. Michael seemed to have raw power and leverage in the fight.

What confused him the most was what Selene had been saying to Michael, something about a woman who had died, a woman he couldn't save. Why did it really matter? Questions were floating through his mind as he watched Selene push Michael's hair away from his face.

For people who cared about each other they sure did have a lot of hate between the two. He would probably never understand what it meant, and maybe he never wanted to.

As they walked down the hall he felt Hermione move next to him. "Do you think we'll ever be able to fight like them?"

"I don't think we'll have to," he replied as he made sure his bag was secure over his shoulder. "At least, I hope we won't have to."


	6. Strange Emotions

Title: Toxemia

Chapter: Strange Emotions

Disclaimer: I own nothing…again.

Author: Punk-Death-Dealer

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter six. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Harry drummed his fingers nervously on the desk as he watched Remus Lupin write things down on the board. The day certainly had been long. From the demonstration in the defense class, everything seemed to take longer than that whole period. He couldn't possibly wait to get out of classes and return to the common room where it was quiet and he could rest.

The other classmates who had witnessed the demonstration weren't at ease either. Lupin turned to the class and began speaking, but no one seemed to be paying attention. The Professor must have noticed, for he sighed and sat down on the desk, arms crossed over his chest. The silence in the room was thick, and the teacher looked at them all expectantly.

"What has got you all so bothered that you cannot pay attention in class?"

They all looked at him with blank expressions, each wanting to voice the same thing that was running through everyone's minds, but not wanting to speak out. That same fear they had felt in the room returned and allowed no one to want to voice their thoughts.

"Our defense class with Michael…and Selene," one Gryffindor boy said from the back of the classroom after a moment, his voice clearly quivering in an unknown manner.

"Ah, I see," Lupin replied, scratching his chin. "What happened in this class that is so distracting?"

"A demonstration," the boy replied quickly.

Lupin nodded. "I'm sure it isn't comforting seeing two…beasts, for a lack of a better term, in combat. To tell you the truth, to them, or to me really, it is second nature when in our predator forms."

"H-he changed in-into something different. It wasn't a wolf, or a vampire; he was both. I've never seen anything like it," the boy voiced again.

"He is a hybrid," Lupin responded, standing up straight, a stream of warm, golden sunlight dancing across his face. "It is natural to fear something so powerful."

"It wasn't his looks," Harry interrupted, his voice gruff as he was lost in thought.

Remus looked at him, a perplexed look on his face. "What was it, Harry?"

"He couldn't control it. He lost control of his power." Harry didn't make eye contact with anyone until he voiced his last sentence; "He could've killed her."

"I want you all to listen. No matter how out of control he could get, she will always be able to stop him somehow."

"How's that?"

"By simply being who she is. Selene was trained to fight lycans, werewolves. She knows them, and she knows Michael."

"Do you know about the woman?" a girl asked.

Lupin looked at her oddly. "What woman?"

"The one Selene spoke to him about in order to make him change, the one who made him angry."

Lupin sighed after a moment. "It is not my place to tell you. I haven't spent a great deal of time with him, or her, for that matter. I can just tell you that evolved lycans and hybrids can change at will, only when they find how to channel their emotions though. He hasn't mastered the skill of transforming, as it is painful and not something you would want to do every day. Once he does, he should be able to control what is inside of him, the same way with all of you and magic. The woman you speak of was a very important person in his life, someone who made his emotions stronger than they were."

The class was silent, still pondering on the defense class and all of the questions coming from it. Harry shared a glance with Hermione and Ron. This was going to be a long year, with more unanswered questions than he would like to think about. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

The rest of the class went about the same way the first part did, Lupin getting frustrated and the class still not paying that much attention--with the exception of Hermione, of course.

* * *

The sun was beginning to go down as Michael rested his arms on his knees. The land surrounding Hogwarts certainly was breathtaking. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he stared across the lake, watching the sunset reflect off the water. A warm breeze floated around him, making the leaves of the surrounding trees flutter.

If his thoughts hadn't been so focused on what had transpired earlier that day, he would have noticed the three Gryffindor students walking back to the castle from Hagrid's hut. His hair was slightly ruffled by the small breezes that continued making small patterns in the water. In the distance, geese could be heard flying high above his head into a never-ending blaze of orange rays.

He wasn't so sure now that he should've taken the job. He couldn't control the beast that hid within his core. It almost cost Selene her life, and it could've been any one of those kids in that room. He'd let Selene handle the rest of the classes while he took a break. Michael's main objective from the moment he received his second bite from Selene was to protect her. Now, however, he wasn't so sure that it could be possible.

He shuddered at the thought of his foolishness from earlier. His body was exhausted from the transformation. His bones ached and his muscles felt loose. On top of all this, he had a killer headache and a dull pain in his chest from being shot.

The funny thing was that he didn't know what had happened. Images were provoking him, and illusions filled his head. He was blinded by a rage that was never his own. He didn't know if it was from Selene's memories or from Lucian's. One thing was for sure; it wasn't his memories that provoked the beast to take total control.

Sighing, he pulled at a few blades of grass, ripping them with ease. Rolling them between his fingers, he watched the fluffy clouds float over his head. Tossing the blades of grass back on the ground after he was finished, he reached for a couple more and repeated the process.

Selene had known exactly what to say to make him lose control, to make him change. He wondered if she had to feel rage or another strong emotion to change form.

Another thought that occurred to him was that he wasn't really fit to teach a class how to fight. He didn't have any special training, and his movements came naturally with his power. It didn't mean he knew what he was doing ahead of time, instead it was guesswork.

"Err…Michael," a voice said from behind him, and he turned his head quickly to see where it came from. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood there, concerned expressions on their faces.

"What are you three doing out here?" he asked, moving to stand up.

"Oh, we were just visiting Hagrid," Hermione replied quickly, the wind blowing her curly hair over her face, which she quickly pushed away.

"You aren't scared of me after today?"

"No, we've seen things a lot scarier," Harry told him, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing at his two best friends.

"I don't doubt it," Michael replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Is there a reason you are talking to me?"

"No."

"Bored?"

"Not really," Hermione said softly.

"Curious?" They didn't answer right away, and Michael jumped on the chance. "You've got questions, don't you?"

They all nodded with slightly guilty looks on their faces. Michael just shook his head slightly and gave them a small smile. From all the stories he had heard about these three he knew that it was only a matter of time before they questioned him.

"Where shall we begin then?"

"Are you in pain from your transformation this morning?" Hermione asked, clasping her hands together behind her back and giving him curious look.

"Yeah. Something I will have to get used to, I guess."

"You're not from here, are you?" Ron asked next.

"No, I'm from the United States. I moved over here--or to Budapest--a few years back. I had stayed there with my Grandfather a few times and decided that it was a nice place to live."

"Who was the woman you couldn't save?" Harry asked with interest burning in his eyes.

Michael's small smile faltered and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "She was the love of my life. I was going to marry her, but we were in a car wreck…and sh-she didn't make it through the night."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied with a stony face.

"Yeah, so am I."

Hermione looked like she was holding back tears, while Ron had a look of discomfort. Harry had a glazed look in his eyes. Michael finally made a coughing noise, and they all looked at him.

"The sun should be going down any minute. You three should head back to your rooms, especially before Selene makes her way out here."

They waved at him as they walked off toward the castle. Michael turned back to the lake and saw the reflection of the moon. He tilted his head up and looked at the large white moon as it shined brightly against the backdrop of the tiny stars.

* * *

"I don't like the idea of exposing them to beasts and demons they shouldn't have to face," Selene argued.

"You are not exposing them any more than they will be in the future, Miss Frederick. It will be better for them to have known about them before hand."

"You don't understand. I don't know if Michael will be able to control it. He hasn't had much practice with it, and I'm no teacher when it comes to transformations."

"Michael is a strong man. His heart has carried a great deal of burdens and hardships. If anyone can handle the beast inside of him, it is Michael himself," Dumbledore spoke calmly.

Selene crossed her arms over her chest. "It is not only his well-being that I am scared for; they don't need to be in any more danger than they are already."

"Danger," Dumbledore said softly, "is what they face every day. It is no different than when they take a step outside, mix a potion wrong, say the wrong incantation, or are simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Danger surrounds this generation of witches and wizards, and given the opportunity, I am sure they can handle it."

"Your lycans and vampires are different from mine. Spells won't hurt them. They may be subject to harm from physical contact, but they aren't human; their bodies can repel magic."

"I know, which is why I've hired you to train them about your race. It could be their only chance of surviving what is to come."

Selene sighed. "I've heard this speech before."

"Then go talk to Michael. I'm sure he needs to hear it again."

"I don't even know where he-"

"By the lake, where he has been for the past four hours," Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Talk to him."

She turned around and headed down the stairs, not replying to the Headmaster who sat in the chair, his fingers intertwined on the top of the desk. The sun had set almost an hour ago, and while she knew he was outside, she thought it best to give him time to think.

Besides, she couldn't follow him out there to talk to him. She would've never made it. Dodging past students heading to the Great Hall, she pushed the large wooden doors open and stepped outside, the night air feeling cool against her skin.

It didn't take her long to find him, his knees drawn to his chest with his chin resting on top of them, his hunched-over figure sitting on a small hill under a large tree. A gentle breeze blew the grass around him. He had his hood pulled up over his head, and even from where she stood she could tell that his eyes were closed. A feeling of guilt washed over her as she walked slowly toward him.

This whole thing was her fault. She had bitten him and made him what he was. She could've let him die, and even now she wondered why she had not. Realizing now that he made her feel something she hadn't felt before, something that seemed familiar, she knew why she couldn't have let him go.

He was the key to figuring herself out; he was the key to ending a war.

"You don't have to be so quiet," he told her when she was a few steps away.

"I'm not trying to be."

"Good," he replied with his eyes still closed.

Selene bit her lip as she watched him. "Are you okay?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine." His answer was short, as he opened his eyes and stared out at the dark lake.

Selene leaned up against the tree, studying him silently in the darkness, his form outlined by the light of the moon.

"I almost killed you, you know," he told her quietly, making the last part more of a statement than a question to her.

"You didn't almost kill me," she replied.

"I could have," he told her, taking a deep breath. "That's what scares me the most."

Selene moved to sit on her knees beside him. "Michael…" In truth, she didn't really know what to say. How was she supposed to respond?

"I keep telling myself that I feel something I never thought I would feel again. That scares me. I don't know what it is. Something is eating away at my mind and driving my senses into confusion."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you feel it too. You can't tell me you didn't feel it, that you still don't feel it."

"Michael, what are you going on about?" Even as she said it, in the back of her mind she knew the feeling he was referring to; that feeling that had been consuming her thoughts for the past few days.

"I felt it when I saw you for the first time, a feeling I couldn't explain, and every time after that. I can still feel it." His voice was just above a whisper, and if it missed it the first time, it would've been blown away in the wind.

"Michael, I don't know what the feeling is, or how to explain it. You could explain it better than I. The only contact or connection I've ever had with anyone was with Viktor. You see how that turned out. I don't know what I feel."

He stood up quickly, his back straight and his hair blocking his face from her. "We don't have to talk about this."

Selene got to her feet as well. "I know we don't." Tilting her head back a bit to look at the sky, she asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I want to get this," he said, motioning to himself, "under control."

The vampire placed her hand on his shoulder. "I can't teach you how."

"I know, but you can try." He had turned his head to look her straight in the eyes, his blue eyes mesmerizing her with the simple desperation burning deep within them. "I don't want to put you or those kids in any more danger."

"Then let's try," she responded softly.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" screeched Ron as he tossed the piece of parchment into the fire. "Does Snape have to give us homework already.

"Calm down," Harry said from his spot on the couch, where he was skimming through a book.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Ron gave an angry sigh. "I'll-"

"Give it a rest, Ron," Harry whispered harshly. Somehow, Harry had ended up down by the fire, level with Ron. "I don't want you to upset the rest of the people in this room. Besides, if you make Hermione angry, I'll have to sit through another argument. So keep it down."

"Well, she's not the only one in here."

"No, she isn't, and neither are you. So I suggest you start quieting down."

"Jeez, what side of the bed did you wake up on this morning?" Ron asked, looking annoyed.

Harry didn't answer him, and instead just walked back over to the couch and took his seat next to Hermione, who looked as if she hadn't heard a word of the conversation.

A million ideas were floating around in his head, most of them not making sense. In fact, he wasn't even sure what he had been reading for the past half an hour. Sighing, he took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Placing the glasses back on his face, he looked out the window by the stairs. The moon was hanging high in the sky, the stars shinning brightly above them. The moon was not yet full, and he never wanted it to be. If lycans could transform without the full moon's power, that just meant that with it they would be close to unstoppable.

Closing the book, he saw Hermione look up at him from the corner of her eyes. He gave her a small smile and stood up to stretch, his bones popping slightly at the strain and the motion caused him to give a slight yawn.

"Done?" she asked.

"No, I just need a break. It's not curfew yet. Want to take a walk with me?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment. "Sure, I guess a break wouldn't hurt." Waiting for her to close her book, Harry held his hand out for her. She grabbed it, and he pulled her up. Harry gave a glance to Ron, who had his arms crossed and was staring into the fire. Shaking his head, Harry led Hermione out of the common room.

The corridors were almost completely empty, aside from the students coming from the library or heading back to their common rooms. His arm brushed against Hermione, which caused him to look at her.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and the collar of her school uniform stuck out over her robe. She noticed him staring and turned toward him.

"What is it?" she asked, confused.

"N-nothing," he replied, confused at his own self for not knowing why being near her was having this effect on him. Lately, being near her consumed his thoughts, and being away brought him to a foul mood. He shoved the thoughts aside, however, brushing it off as a side effect of spending a week with her.

Their relationship had grown during that week, and they were closer than ever. He learned things about Hermione that he would've never thought about. Most of all, he learned how caring and beautiful she seemed to be. She had blossomed over these past few years. Surrounded and blinded by death, he had never noticed. Now, in the calm of the storm, he could see her clearly.

"Are you still shaken up from what happened today?"

He shook his head and looked at her. "A little. It makes me lose hope at times, knowing that there are beasts out there that are pretty much unstoppable. What we saw today was just proving the fact."

"You heard Lupin; Selene will always be able to stop him."

Harry stopped walking. "It isn't him I'm worried about. I mean, Voldemort must have thousands of lycans and vampires under his control, most of them decades older than Michael. She won't be able to stop all of them. I doubt he would even be able to."

"Are you doubting them then?"

"No, just the odds." Harry looked past her through the window. The lake was glittering in the darkness. He saw two figures outside. He glanced at Hermione quickly before moving over toward the window. Michael was still out there, sitting down. Selene was leaning against the tree, although it was hard to make them out underneath the shadow of the tree.

Selene sat down on her knees next to Michael. Hermione came up next to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder, while he continued to concentrate on what he was seeing outside the window. Michael stood up, and Selene did the same. Although they still hadn't made eye contact, it seemed like they were having a conversation.

Selene placed her hand on Michael's shoulder, and he turned toward her. The moon was shinning through the leaves, giving them a better view of what was going on. They were staring at each other, and Selene was saying something.

She removed her hand, and they walked off in the direction of the forest. The two Gryffindors watched as the two disappeared into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest.

"What do you think they're doing?" Hermione asked after a moment.

"I've haven't a clue."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Hermione mumbled as she moved away from the window. "Come on, we should get back."

Harry pushed away from the window and started to follow her down the long corridors.

* * *

"Get up, Harry!" Ron yelled, shaking his best friend. Harry rolled over in bed and pulled the covers up over his head.

"Go away!" he said hoarsely.

"No, you need to get up." Ron pulled the covers off of him.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. Yawning, he sat up and felt for his glasses on his bedside table. After putting on his glasses, he noticed Ron had already left the room. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of drifting back to sleep out of his head, he began to get ready for school.

He leaned against the wall as he came down the stairs a few minutes later, trying not to drop his books. Looking up, he saw Hermione standing at the bottom of the stairs holding her own books to her chest.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to get up."

Harry smiled at her as he stepped off the last step and ran his hand through his hair, the water from his still-damp hair clinging to his fingertips. "Just a little sleepy, I guess. Where's Ron?"

Hermione shook her head. "He's already down at breakfast. He said he was hungrier than usual this morning."

"What about you?" he asked, shifting his books under his arm.

"What about me what?"

"Anything abnormal with you? I'm over-sleepy, and Ron's over-hungry. How about you?"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "No, nothing wrong with me. Must be a guy thing."

She began to walk out of the common room, and Harry just shrugged and followed her out. By the time they had made it to the Great Hall, it seemed as if they weren't the only ones late. A lot of people were just getting into the Great Hall as well, most of them looking tired.

Harry plopped down beside Ron and began to get some breakfast. The Great Hall was more quiet today than it had ever been before; there was no chatter like there was normally, just the occasional small talk. Most people were concentrating on eating or trying to stay awake.

By the time breakfast was over, Harry felt a little more awake. Hermione was reading over her homework, and Ron was still eating. Things didn't seem so out of the ordinary now. Harry stood first and gathered his things; Hermione and Ron followed him soon after.

He made his way down into the dark dungeons, wondering what was in store for them today. They had already witnessed plenty yesterday, and it really was impossible to predict what could happen. Pushing the door open, he walked in, noticing that he was the only one there so far.

He took a seat in his usual spot while he listened Hermione and Ron talking softly as they entered the room. He registered the dim torchlight's flickering in the darkness, the only source of light or heat in the room. He watched them, in the back of his mind listening to his classmates enter the room, whispering and laughing. Somehow he couldn't find himself to look away from the torch.

The classroom door shut, snapping Harry out of his daze. Professor Lupin walked to the front of the room. "I will be giving you your lesson today."

"Where are Selene and Michael?" Ron asked.

"They had some…business matters to attend to. They should be back tomorrow," Lupin informed them, leaning against the desk. "Since I am no expert on combat, I guess you might as well just have a free period."

Hermione leaned over toward Harry. "Do you think they ever came back last night?"

Harry leaned toward her, but kept his gaze on Lupin, who was now sitting in the chair behind the desk. "My guess is they're probably still out there somewhere."

"I wonder what they're doing."

Harry looked at her for a moment before shrugging.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Harry watched her with an interest he had never felt before. The light from the torches made her brown eyes flicker. Silently, he found himself watching her.

The way she bit her lip, concentrating, and the way her eyes moved around the room, as he could practically see the wheels inside of her head turning. Her posture made her put off an air of strength and confidence. Her tiny fingers drummed on the wooden desk lightly. Slowly, he moved his eyes back up to her face. Her fingers stopped their drumming.

"What are you-" she began, staring at him, but Ron cut her off.

He grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him a bit. "Have you heard a bloody word I said? Quidditch tryouts are in two weeks. Any chance that you won't be banned?"

"I-" the raven-haired boy began, tearing his eyes away from Hermione, "I don't know for sure."

Ron just shook his head and patted his shoulder. "Better find out, mate."

"I will," he replied. Nervously, Harry bowed his head and stared at the strange patterns the wood of the desk made. He avoided Hermione's gaze even while he knew she was staring at him. Taking a large gulp, he turned his head a bit just so he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

It was her turn to study him now, and he knew that no matter how long he avoided her, she would find a way to bring his staring back up. He turned his head fully now, his eyes making contact with hers. No one in the whole room seemed to notice the stare they shared.

"Why do you keep star-" Hermione began, but Harry cut her off.

"Not now," he told her. "Later, just not here." He didn't know exactly what to tell her. This gave him more time to think and also gave him a reason not to let everyone in the room in on the conversation. What had happened to him? He couldn't be falling for his best friend, could he?

"Fine," she replied, resuming staring in front of her. She seemed a bit upset, but he couldn't help it, for now, anyway.


	7. It Doesn't Matter

Title: Toxemia

Chapter: It Doesn't Matter…

Disclaimer: I own nothing…same old, same old.

Author: Punk-Death-Dealer

* * *

Michael gripped the tree trunk tightly with his fists. Selene stood in front of him, a serious expression on her face, while the wind blew around them in an angry passion.

"Channel your anger, Michael," she told him softly, but still managed to have a commanding edge.

"I'm trying," he told her, closing his eyes and gripping the tree so tightly that the branch started to crack and break under the pressure, the sound echoing in the silent forest.

Michael found himself not wanting to think about his past, or what had happened in the car wreck. He didn't want to bring the memory up and didn't want to have to go through that pain ever again.

Focusing on images and feelings he had gained from Lucian and Selene, trying to regain the feeling he had earlier that day where the feelings weren't his own at all, his eyes had a burning feeling in them as he tried to push himself up, his feet digging into the soft earth.

He could smell flames and hear screams. His mind was spinning as his power began to increase. Within a few moments he felt the pain of his body reshaping. Screaming, he let go of the splintered tree trunk and started to growl.

"Good," he heard Selene whisper from his left. Even with his eyes closed, he could sense her, the presence that surrounded him, engulfed him in a cold embrace, her scent filling his nose and acting like a locating device. His jaw clenched and his fists tightened into balls.

Selene watched him in awe, being able to study his form for the first time. The moonlight illuminated his dark figure as he half-laid on the ground, his elbows supporting him. His hair was in his face and it brought a mysterious sense about him.

Even while panting, Michael emitted a ferocious sound. "You know, eventually you will have to be able to transform without falling to the ground, or laying on the ground first. Over time, your transformation will be second nature and all the pain you feel will subside. You'll hardly notice it at all."

Michael didn't respond to her, just crawled up into a standing position, his hands leaving the ground last, dragging up loose dirt as he did so. She took a step back from him, trying to make eye contact. It was scary, not knowing if it was him, or if it was his beast. She had not known fear all these years, and yet it unnerved her to know that something she held so close could strike a fear into her that she couldn't describe.

Finally he looked up at her, a calm stillness within the depths of his cold eyes. He had cleared his mind of all thoughts and focused on the only calm feeling he could find within his head.

She studied him with her icy blue eyes, watching as his muscles twitched, adjusting to their new form. He moved slowly, walking in circles around her like a predator stalking its prey. His hands were outstretched, showing his long fingers and sharp claws. They glinted in the moonlight peaking from the treetops high above their heads.

"What are you feeling right now?" she asked him, a hand resting on the gun under her jacket.

Michael stopped moving and seemed to think about the question for a moment. "Pain…" he whispered with a voice that didn't seem like his own at all, but one that had more of a deeper octave and rumble.

"Pain where?"

"Everywhere," he answered her, holding his arms out so she could see his body. "I feel as if my insides want to be outside."

His voice seemed almost pathetic as Selene took a step toward him with confidence that surprised her. She knew that he could kill her given the chance; his power was just too strong, even now. A fit of rage would probably be too much for her to stop. At least he was talking to her.

Her hand left her gun and was now stretched out inches away from Michael himself. His eyes watched her as she laid her hand gently upon his forearm, her fingers wrapped around as much as they could. Her cold skin felt warm compared to his; she was afraid that her hand just might get stuck if she didn't let go.

Raising her eyes to meet his, she gave him a small smile. Michael was shocked by her action, but only momentarily, as she let go of his arm he snapped out of his daze.

"You don't feel any anger?" she asked while turning her back to him as if contemplating his change.

"No…surprisingly."

"Well, we're about to change that," she whispered to herself, even though she knew he could hear her. Pulling her gun out, she spun around and pointed it at him. Three seconds and two pulls of the trigger later, Michael was sitting upon one of the tree limbs high above Selene's head, blood dripping from a wound where the bullet had hit his foot.

* * *

Harry twisted his hands nervously as he sat on the stone bench around the fountain in the middle of the dark courtyard, the beating of his heartbeat thudding loudly in his ears. It didn't take him long to figure out that he, in fact, had some kind of feelings for his best friend of six years.

Although he couldn't explain what he felt, he certainly felt some odd attraction to her. He knew he shouldn't feel this way; it could ruin their friendship. The other part of him knew that he couldn't help his feelings.

She had been a constant in his life, one person who never gave up on him, no matter what he did or said. She was his rock and supported him, even if it meant to death. He shuddered at this thought.

He was going to do what his heart was telling him to do, and he was going to do what he felt in his gut, no matter what the outcome. He was going to tell her that he felt something for her. Now, if only he could make the butterflies in his stomach go away.

He felt as if he would toss up his dinner any time now. Just thinking about it made it worse. He decided that he had waited long enough and that he needed to tell her now. Willing his body to move, he stood up, the small breeze ruffling some of his hair.

Harry sighed and shook his head to get any thoughts of doubt out. Looking toward the hallway and at the castle, he trudged on. With each step, he felt a piece of his resolve fall away from him. His body began to shake in anticipation. He had never felt as nervous as he did at that moment, something he found strange.

The hallways were almost empty as he walked down them, his footsteps slightly shaking. Heading up the moving staircases, he realized that there wasn't that much more time before he made it to the common room, and to her.

His breathing became shallow and his heart was ringing louder than ever; he could feel it beating against his chest. His lips were dry and his hands were slightly wet with sweat.

Finally he was staring at the portrait of the Fat Lady, his mind wandering off, as he went over everything in his head. He had never done this before, and he didn't particularly have good luck with girls; Cho was living proof of that.

"Well, are you going to say the password or not?" the Fat Lady asked impatiently.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, raising his head to look at her. "Whizzing Whibblers." She gave him a small smile as the door swung open, and Harry walked in as calmly as he could. The sight that greeted him was enough to make even a strong wizard like him faint in fear.

Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, holding hands. Ron's face was as red as his hair. Hermione had a small, silly smile upon her face. Immediately he began to feel sick, and a cold chill rested upon his neck. He shivered and felt his throat tighten, his heart beating numbly against his chest.

"Oh! Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped up, letting go of Ron's hand. "You're finally back. We were starting to get worried."

Harry knew he must look odd, staring with his mouth slightly open and his eyebrows raised in surprise, shaking his head a bit. "No, I'm fine. I was just out…thinking."

"What was it you were going to tell me today?" she asked, her eyes studying him like he was a basic book she had already read. He looked away his bright green eyes growing darker by the second with a jealously that rose up in his chest violently.

"It isn't important." _It doesn't matter._ He waved his hand at her, "I'm going up to bed. I don't feel so well all of the sudden."

Hermione reached for him but stopped before her hand could get to his shoulder. He walked briskly to the stairs and disappeared up them, his footfalls heavy, echoing off the cold stone floors. Hermione gave Ron a sympathetic look as he frowned.

"What's with him?" he asked, leaning back against the couch.

"I haven't a clue," Hermione responded, still looking at the spot where she had last seen him. In the back of her head she probably knew the answer, she just couldn't see it.

The rain was falling hard and pelting the strong glass windows as Harry left his forehead laying against the glass, his glasses starting to fog up from his warm breath. It all made sense to him now.

She didn't return any feelings for him; she had them for Ron. He wanted to laugh so badly at the irony of the situation, but it just hurt too much. He didn't particularly want to think about the moment that had been causing him so much pain.

She didn't have any feelings for him, and that was that. Hermione could be with whomever she wanted to, and it would never be any of his business. He could see the lightening brighten up the sky in the backdrop of the dense forest. A few seconds later a loud _CRACK! _rang out through the castle.

He was destined to be alone and that was the end of it. All of the sudden the Prophecy didn't seem that scary anymore. It was he who had to die, and no one else should have to suffer. Kill or be killed. At least their relationship would keep them away from him, away from the death that lurked just behind his shoulder.

This is where it would stay, he vowed to himself. It would stay on his shoulder forever, and never harm anyone who had any meaning in his heart.

* * *

The hiss echoed throughout the dense forest, as the rain started to fall quickly. The dense treetops had allowed them to practice all day long, and it was certainly taking its toll on the both of them, covering them with bruises and cuts that were barely healing from their lack of energy.

Michael roared and dragged his hand along a large rock, sharpening his claws. His vision helped him see Selene clearly as she stood a few feet away from him, her own claws sharp, although not as long as his, were menacing all their own.

His heart was pounding wildly in his ears; he couldn't even hear his own thoughts on his own anymore. Baring his fangs, he jumped toward her. She put her hands up, and they rolled across the dirt floor of the forest.

When they stopped, Michael had Selene pinned against the ground, rain trailing down his face and dripping onto hers. They were silent as her blue eyes burned into his black ones, calming him for just a bit before she brought her legs up and kicked him into the air.

Michael reacted quickly, grabbing a nearby tree branch and swinging up onto it. As Selene jumped up onto her feet, Michael dove off the tree, his claws outstretched and his mouth wide as he roared. She spun around, her hair swinging slowly as the rain weighed it down.

Moving quickly to the side, she dodged him, but not before he could cut her arm with his sharp claws. He rolled to his feet as he hit the ground and pushed off once more, flying through the air and tackling her to the ground. His movements had begun to confuse her as she lost track of him, leaving her vulnerable and open.

Roaring once again, he picked her up by her throat and slammed her up against the tree. His power was so strong by now, he wasn't even registering what was happening. Selene was kicking him, trying to push him away, but there was an empty look in his eyes as she clawed at his hand, her nails cutting into the thick flesh slightly.

Hissing at him, she bared her fangs and Michael's eyes flashed. "Stop it!" she yelled. "It's just me."

Michael let go quickly this time and made sure her feet were safely on the ground before he looked at her. His eyes were a light blue instead of the intense black, and his shoulders were limp in embarrassment and sorrow.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Selene just fingered the shallow cuts around her neck. "What triggers it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, then I can't help you," she replied, her eyes changing into their normal dark green.

Michael clenched his fist and punched the tree. His fist imprinted into it as the leaves broke and fell from their high altitudes. He dropped to his knees and his body changed back to normal. His breaths came in short and rapid pants, his chest expanding and collapsing.

"Wait," he told her, and looked up, pain and weariness showing in his eyes. Selene watched him silently with her arms crossed over her chest, rain rolling in trails down her pale face.

"I just…I quit feeling anything. All I hear is my heart beat…your heartbeat, pounding and making my head spin. The pain burns, but it dulls and is replaced with a rage I've never felt. I feel as if I'm being controlled by something other than myself."

Selene kneeled down next to him. "What do you think about when you've gone, when someone else is controlling you?"

"I see fear in eyes that I've never been able to attach a name to. I smell blood from miles away. I see people dying over and over again." His voice became quiet. "I watch them burn and slowly as they die, screaming in pain."

"Sonja?" Selene asked cautiously, afraid that it might be Lucian's feelings driving him over the edge.

"No," he replied slowly. "Yo-" Suddenly, he screamed loudly and fell back against the mud. His face twisted in agony as he shut his eyes tightly, and his body started to shake uncontrollably.

"Run!" he screamed, clenching his teeth together.

"Michael!" Selene called, moving to his side and trying to hold his arms down as he began thrashing and his body began to change, the bones cracking and pulling at his human form.

"I said run!" Michael repeated, pushing her away, as he arched his back and slid back down into the mud, his face covered in the murky substance.

"What's happening?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I don't know. Just run!" He opened his eyes and stared at her. "Please," he pleaded.

Selene took a few steps back and looked up through a hole in the upper canopy of the trees. The moon had come out from behind a cloud. His carnal half was controlling him; his lycan was taking control with the rising of the full moon.

Michael arched his back again, as his fangs became longer. Selene made up her mind quickly and started to run. Jumping over tree roots and rocks, climbing up small hills and jumping from tree to tree, she tried to escape a fury of what was a lycan.

Even with the pounding of the rain she could hear him approaching her fast. With one final burst of energy, Selene jumped out of the forest, landing on the short-cut grass near the lake. Sliding in the mud, she started to run up the semi-steep hill, crawling as the rain cut her like knives as it poured down in sheets around her.

She heard it then, a roar so powerful that it reminded her of the thunder that boomed. Dropping down to her stomach, she rolled over onto her back, drawing her guns. The large beast jumped at her and she pulled the trigger.

Michael fell back and rolled down the hill, giving off a slight whimpering sound. Selene took a moment to breathe before standing up and walking toward him, her guns still pointed at his form. He looked different now—more like a lycan.

His skin was still blue, but now he had more muscle, and his arms were covered in thin, fine hairs. His ears looked a little more pointed as he lay on the ground, blood pouring from the bullet wounds.

Bending down, she watched him. He didn't seem to be conscious the silver taking its effect. His body shrunk back into his human self and his head rolled to the side. Selene didn't waste time as she dug her fingers into his skin and removed the silver bullets from his chest.

Sighing as she sat back against the slippery mud, she pushed her hair out of her face. "My poor Michael," she whispered, as the rain washed the blood away.

* * *

It was the dark figure bursting out of the woods that caught his attention. As he focused, he found that it was Selene running from the forest as if she were being chased. The sound was faint, but he heard it, and it chilled his body to the bone, a roar so loud that it could have been mistaken for and amplified version of a lion's roar.

He saw Selene roll over and pull out her guns, and then the beast was in the air, ready to land on her. She fired the weapons, the small flashes erupting in the darkness of the night. The beast fell to the ground and slid slightly in the mud.

Harry stood up from the window as Selene walked toward the beast, and found it even more surprising when she kneeled next to it and it changed back into Michael. He saw her reach for his chest and pull out several small silver objects that glinted in the moonlight.

Selene sat back and watched Michael as the rain still poured down on them, lightening flashing above their heads.

Harry opened the door quickly and bounded down the stairs. Without stopping to notice all the stares he was getting, he ran outside the portrait hole. Hermione and Ron followed him out, unbeknownst to himself.

Halfway around the corner, he knew he was being followed, so he stopped. "Harry wait!" Ron called, coming around the corner and then stopping abruptly. "If this is about Hermione and me-"

"No!" Harry replied angrily, trying to change the subject, as Hermione rounded the corner. "It's not about that. Now, I have to find Dumbledore."

"Well, what is it then?"

"Selene and Michael are back," he told them and started to stalk off.

"They can take care of themselves, you know," Ron shouted. Harry didn't answer him and just walked on, heading toward Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," he heard the soothing and calm voice call. He turned to see Dumbledore standing in the corner by a statue. "What is the hurry?"

"Selene and Michael; they're outside, and Michael is injured, she shot him," Harry said hurriedly.

"They are fine, I assure you," he said calmly. "Michael has an amazing recovery rate."

"Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Harry asked, exasperated. "He was trying to kill her and she shot him."

"I do understand, Harry. I fear it is you who doesn't understand." Dumbledore walked over to a window that faced the lake. "Look at them, Harry, and tell me what you see."

Harry cautiously walked over to the window and peaked out, his eyes searching for the two people in question. He found them, Selene helping Michael to his feet as he looked at her. They stared at each other, and then Selene reached forward and gave him a soft kiss on his mouth. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but when they pulled apart neither of them spoke.

"They're all each other has left," Dumbledore said quietly. "That should be enough to keep them alive, and to keep them fighting and never giving up," the old wizard smiled warmly at Harry, "Besides the fact that they have found love in the most unexpected places."

"Sorry," Harry muttered, beginning to remember what Hermione had told him the year before, that he had a 'saving people thing.' He couldn't protect them any more than he could protect himself; even less so, it seemed.

"That is all right," Dumbledore answered. "Now, it is about curfew." Harry just nodded glumly and walked off, his sour mood starting to return.

All he wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up again, but the world was never that kind.

* * *

Michael began to stir, moaning as his skin grew back quickly. The rain was coming down on his face, making it hard to open his eyes. He felt someone help him sit up and he blinked furiously, trying to get the water away from his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Selene's soft voice drifted, even over the loud rain.

"Fine," he replied, trying to stand up. Once he was on his feet, he froze, staring at a very wet and worried looking Selene.

"I never expected the full moon to affect you the way it did."

"Yeah?" Michael asked, still staring at her. "I'm starting to think that having all of these powers isn't so much like a gift anymore."

Selene studied him. "I'm sorry I shot you again."

"Its no problem," he told her. "Besides, I don't even feel any lingering pain now."

She nodded, knowing that he was probably lying to her. They were already weak, and there was no use in continuing with the training. It would be best to head back, rest, and get some food.

"It was you," he whispered as she began to walk toward the castle.

"What?" Selene asked, turning to stare at him, confused.

"It was you," he repeated, his gaze locking with hers. "It was you I saw burning and dying." She saw pain in his eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Selene looked at him oddly for a moment before taking a step toward him and pressing her lips gently against his. She had wanted desperately to feel his warm lips against hers as she had previously, and to taste his unique flavor. She brought her hand up to rest on his cheek, and he stood there in a stupor before kissing her back gently.

It wasn't in the name of passion or desire, just in the midst of sadness and fear. They'd finally found comfort, a comfort in each other.

The rain was still pouring as they pulled apart, breathless, just like the first two times. Selene dropped her hand from his cheek and whispered in his ear, "You won't."

Michael gave her a soft smile and tentatively grabbed her hand, hoping that she wouldn't pull away from him. She didn't, even though she looked at their locked hands for a moment. She seemed to feel a little awkward, but felt more comfortable since they had arrived.

Together, they walked back up to the castle enjoying, the comfort for the time being.

* * *

"I don't want him to be upset," the voice whispered.

"Believe me, he probably already is," another voice replied. "Has he figured out that you two are together?"

"Yeah. He said he isn't upset, but I can tell something is bothering him. I just wonder what it is."

"You're not going to find out by hovering over him while he's asleep. Now, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!"

"Me too!" Ron agreed, as he walked out with Seamus.

Harry sat up groggily and blindly reached for his glasses. Shaking his head, he noticed that he had fallen asleep in his clothes last night. Yawning, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stepped off, his feet hitting the cold floor.

He could remember hearing voices while he slept, but he hadn't paid much attention to them, instead choosing to ignore them.

He ate breakfast in silence, ignoring everyone around him and trying to keep his emotions in control. The overwhelming jealously that was forming in the pit of his stomach was probably the hardest to keep in check. That, and the urge to strangle the next person who asked if he was okay.

He was fine, at least as fine as he could be in his situation. There was really nothing left to live for anymore. He now lived to kill or be killed. Other things didn't matter anymore, as long as he made it to face Voldemort one last time.

"Harry," Hermione whispered next to him.

As much as it pained him to do so, he acted as though he hadn't heard her. It was for her own safety that she didn't talk to him. It was best even for himself; any contact with her could mean losing his cool.

"Harry, I know you can hear me," Hermione said in a strict tone. "Now tell me, what is the matter with you?"

Harry sighed and turned his head. Although he looked at her, he would not look in her eyes. "I just don't feel well. Now excuse me, but I have to go change for class." Harry stood up and left the great hall, aware of all the eyes staring at his back as he did so.

Voices could still be heard as he walked up the stairs to get his things before heading down to the cold dungeons for his defense class. It pained him to be so cold toward his friends, but it seemed to be the only way to keep from exploding and yelling at them, and they would be safe staying away from him.

The common room was empty by the time he had reached it, probably because everyone was busy eating. He sighed and headed up the stairs. Opening his trunk, he grabbed his clothes and began to change his for his next class.

Pulling his shirt over his head, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door, making his way down to the dungeons for his first class. He was interested in the fact that Michael and Selene would be back today.

He felt a bit chilly wearing some old shorts that were a little big on him and an over-sized, plain gray t-shirt. Patting the top of his head slightly, he walked down one of the moving staircases. After it changed paths, Harry walked down to the ground level and headed toward the dungeons, meeting up with some of his fellow Gryffindors. Choosing to ignore most of them, he walked ahead and was the first to be met with the cold and dark area of the dungeons. With a weak spirit, Harry stepped through the threshold of his first class. He brought his eyes up from the floor and saw Selene sitting at the desk, twirling a small dagger in her hand.

Silently, he made his way to his desk and sat down, barely making any noise at all. As he watched her sit there, more people came into the room and took their seats. She looked up from the weapon now, watching the noisy students as they chatted.

Harry knew Hermione had entered the room; he felt her sit next to him, although he made it seem like he hadn't noticed. Ron sat right beside her and grabbed her hand, and Harry's heart gave a painful lunge and he swallowed roughly. His jaw was clenched as he gripped the edge of his desk.

He heard footsteps and looked up to see Michael walking into the room, a tired look on his face as he exchanged a few quiet words with Selene, who had put the weapon down and was now standing up.

Harry saw their eyes lock for a moment before Michael moved and looked at the class. "It's good to see all of you again," he told them, leaning against the desk. "I see you've all dressed today." He nodded. "Good. You'll need to dress in these clothes every other day."

"Now, I believe we shall start the lesson today by pairing you up with partners." Michael crossed his arms over his chest and scanned the room. "Boys together and girls together." The hybrid glanced at Selene and tilted his head.

She walked up next to him. "Girls on this side of the room," she said, pointing to the left.

"Boys on this one," Michael said, standing at the opposite end of the room. He clapped, and the desks disappeared, leaving the room virtually empty except for a few black mats laying on the floor.

"Seamus and Ron," Michael called, and then began pairing off other boys. When it came down to the last six he finally called Harry's name. "Harry and Draco," he said calmly, although inside he knew it wasn't exactly the best pick for partners.

Selene wasn't much better at picking the pairs, spouting off the names that she could remember and pairing them together. "Hermione and Lavender," she said loudly, her arms crossed over her chest. Once all of them had partners, the two teachers stood back and looked at all of them.

"Alright, spread out," Selene ordered.

They all moved around, standing a few feet from the next pair. "Now," Michael said, grinning, "we want to practice basic punching."

Draco smirked at Harry. "Ready to get your arse kicked?"

"Want me to return the favor?" Harry asked, clenching his fists at his sides. This was surely going to be an interesting day.

* * *

"So, you understand your mission fully?" a deep voice drawled.

A hooded figure kneeled down in the shadows. "Crystal clear," he whispered.

"Then go and take them out," the voice hissed. The hooded figure stood and then disappeared into the night, navigating his way through a thick and dense part of the forest.


	8. Bruised and Beaten With a Crushed Spirit

Title: Toxemia

Chapter: Bruised and Beaten with a Crushed Spirit

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot, and the characters, Sean and Bridget O'Casey.

Author: Punk-Death-Dealer

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.

Harry was panting as he leaned against the wall of the common room. After a tough class, he had ran all the way back to the tower just to escape Ron and Hermione, who had been in hot pursuit of him for most of his run.

As he was bending over and resting his hands on his knees, he could feel sweat rolling down his face and dripping slowly off the tip of his pointed nose. His lungs ached desperately for the feeling of sweet, cool oxygen to cleanse them.

"Harry!" a voice boomed, as the dormitory door flew open and Ron stepped in with Hermione trailing behind him.

Harry sighed and stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips and staring at his two friends. "What?" he asked, a bit irritated.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, giving him a worried look.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Harry," Ron said, taking a step toward him, "you're bleeding."

Harry's head snapped up and he glared. "Jeez! You think?" Harry asked angrily. "I only got punched in my nose, and it almost came completely off my bloody face!"

Ron took a step back and Hermione gripped his arm. "Harry, calm down," she told him calmly.

"Calm down?" he asked loudly, the blood flowing freely from his nose now.

"What has happened to you, Harry James Potter? You're so different than you were at the beginning of the year," Hermione snapped, taking a step toward him.

Harry clenched his jaw and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them to see Hermione and Ron waiting for his response. "It doesn't concern either of you, so I suggest you stay out of it."

"Harry, we're your best friends," Ron said, surprised. "You can tell us anyth-"

"NO!" Harry said loudly. "No, I can't."

"Why are you being such a prat?" Ron asked, glaring.

"Me? A prat?" Harry asked, appalled. "What are you talking about? I've barely said anything to you this year, let alone something that could qualify me as a prat."

"That's why you are one. When you do talk you are a prat, and you never have anything nice to say."

"Well, what about you, Ronald Weasley? You're a perfect prat. Could you give me some pointers?"

"Boys," Hermione said abruptly, but neither of them heard her nor paid attention.

"I know what this is about," Ron said after a moment, stepping close to Harry. "You fancy her, don't you?"

"Who?" Harry asked, stepping up to Ron so that they were about an arm's length away from each other.

"Hermione." Hermione looked at them with the mention of her name. "You're jealous that I'm dating Hermione and you aren't."

"I've never said that!" the dark-haired Gryffindor said with venom in his voice, sweat dripping off his brow and his jaw clenched.

"You're jealous, and you can't take the fact that I've got a girlfriend and you haven't got one."

"I've never said that!" Harry repeated, his blood pressure rising. Ron just glared at him, his blue eyes swirling with a jealous rage.

"You don't have to," Ron said harshly.

"You bloody bastard!" Harry screamed, jumping at him and managing to punch him square in the jaw. Ron's head snapped back as Harry grabbed a fist-full of his friend's shirt. Ron grabbed Harry's shoulders and started to shake him violently, his face red with anger.

"You crazy arse!" Ron yelled, shoving Harry back against the wall.

Harry's head bounced off the stone, leaving him stunned for a few moments. The whole time they had been fighting Hermione had been screaming at them, nearly in hysterics.

"Stop it! Stop it, the both of you!" she screamed, trying to pull them apart.

Ron punched Harry in the face while he was dazed, forgetting that Hermione was even there. Hermione huffed angrily and ran down the stairs, her eyes brimming with tears. Harry shoved Ron away, already starting to feel his eye swelling from Ron's right hook.

Harry screamed and punched Ron in the gut, and then followed it up by punching him in the face and busting his lip open.

"I've never said I fancied her."

"Well, you do," Ron said, trying to punch Harry, who ducked out of the way and fell back onto his trunk.

"You never told me you fancied her!" Harry yelled, moving just in time, standing up on the trunk, as Ron went to punch him and instead ended up hitting the hard trunk. Ron grabbed Harry's foot and pulled him onto the floor as he pummeled him with his fists in the face, while Harry lay still on the ground.

"I didn't know I was supposed to," Ron replied, still punching Harry who had stopped struggling.

Ron felt someone grab the back of his collar and felt himself being lifted up off the floor. He was set down angrily on the floor as he could faintly make out the outline of a large man in the small sliver of light that was coming through the clouds into the dark room.

"What in the hell is going on here?" the voice asked, and Ron knew that it was Michael.

"He started it," Ron said lamely.

Michael huffed angrily, much like Hermione had. "To the hospital wing," he barked, as he lifted Harry off the floor. Hermione stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face as Michael carried Harry down the stairs. Selene stood beside Hermione and patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on," she said softly.

"Do you sense it too?" Michael whispered to Selene as he entered the classroom. Selene stood up.

"Yeah, I do." Selene glanced around the room. "I feel anger coming from him; pain and loneliness."

"Why do you think that he is feeling this?"

"Take a look," she whispered, looking over to where Harry sat. Michael glanced quickly, noticing that Harry's hands were holding the edge of his desk so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. His jaw was clenched and his eyes had a pained look in them.

As he moved his gaze back to Selene he noticed something, or rather a couple of someones. Ron and Hermione were holding hands. While it was obvious that Hermione was concerned about Harry, Ron seemed oblivious to the fact that his friend was in pain.

"Jealous?" he asked Selene quietly.

"Crushed," she told him quickly as he locked eyes with her. He flashed her a quick smile before turning to the class.

After all the students were paired up, Michael watched with interest as Harry hung back in the shadows of the room, while Selene surveyed the pairs. He was drawn toward where Harry and Draco were; he knew it was a bad idea to pair them together, but they would probably show more effort that way.

They were working on offense today. It was actually pretty interesting. He now knew which boys could punch and which ones couldn't. Standing up, he noticed Harry channeling his aggression toward Draco, throwing punch after punch, and Draco was lucky enough to dodge them.

"C'mon, Potty! Can't throw a punch?" he sneered.

Harry glared and caught him off guard with a strong right hook, nailing him in the jaw and making Draco stumble back a few steps.

"Great," Michael muttered to himself. They weren't supposed to kill each other.

Draco retaliated with a swift kick to the side of the leg and a strong punch to Harry's nose. Blood started pouring from it almost immediately. Michael jumped in and separated the two teens, standing in front of them with a hand on each of their chests.

"That's enough!" he said loudly.

By now a crowd had formed, all of the students watching eagerly. Selene stepped through the small crowd and pulled Harry away from Draco, while Michael held Draco. "Five point deduction for the both of you," Selene said angrily.

The bell sounded right then and the desks reappeared along with all of the kids' stuff. They grabbed their bags and headed out of the room, chattering loudly. Michael and Selene stared at the two boys.

"Make sure you go to the hospital wing before you change and go to your next class," Michael ordered them, letting go of Draco as Selene let go of Harry.

Draco scowled angrily as he grabbed his bag and left the room. Harry was slower in his actions, walking slowly toward the desk and grabbing his bag. He gave them one last look as blood stained his pale face and he walked out of the room, Hermione and Ron following quickly behind him.

Michael glanced at Selene, "Bad pairing judgment?" he asked.

Selene nodded and sat down on the desk. A knock was heard from the door, and they found the Headmaster standing in the doorway. "If you two have a moment, I would like for you to follow me."

The two shared a glance before moving toward the door. Dumbledore smiled at them as they walked out of the classroom and down the hall. They followed Dumbledore all the way up to the upper levels of the castle, near a portrait of a fat woman, where the portrait opened and kids filed up and into the tower. Luckily there weren't any windows in this part of the castle, for Selene's sake.

"I heard Mr. Potter was engaged in a fight with Mr. Malfoy." He chuckled. "Nothing out of the ordinary for those two."

"Why did you bring us here?" Selene asked.

"I'm sure the both of you could feel Mr. Potter's pain as he was in your classroom." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "Do you feel it now?"

"Yes," both of them replied at the same time, confused looks on their faces.

"Can you feel anyone else's power? Can you sense anyone else?"

They looked at each other and then shook their heads no. He smiled at them. "This is the power I've been talking about. This is why it is he who will take on Voldemort, and it's the boy that will help you defeat Marcus and stop this war."

About this time they felt a spike in Harry's anger and his power. Both of them thought nothing of it but kept listening to the Headmaster. That was until Hermione burst threw the portrait, tears streaming down her face.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, surprised.

"Oh, you must stop them, please!" she cried. "Harry and Ron are fighting and they won't stop. I'm afraid they will hurt one another badly."

The three elders didn't need to know any more, as they rushed inside the portrait hole and followed Hermione up the dormitory steps. They heard shuffling as they reached the door.

"You didn't tell me you fancied her!" they heard Harry yell, followed by the sound of more movement.

"I didn't know I was supposed to!" Ron yelled back as Michael opened the door. As he did he realized he could no longer feel Harry's pain or his anger. He rushed and grabbed Ron's collar, dragging him off Harry who lay motionless on the ground.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"He started it." Ron replied weakly.

"To the hospital wing," he said, lifting Harry off the floor and heading out of the room. He made eye contact with both Selene and Dumbledore as he rushed down the stairs and in the direction of the hospital wing, following closely behind Ron.

He looked down at the teenage boy in his arms. His pale face was covered in blood from his nose, a cut from his lip, and a cut above his right eyebrow. His mouth was slightly open as his limbs hung limply toward the ground.

Harry didn't deserve half the stuff he received. That made two fights today and both times he had came out of them with injuries. Michael noticed that he didn't seem to have his glasses on either. They must have fallen off during the fight.

It was then that he noticed the small fragments of glass embedded around the edge of his left eye. That answered the question about the glasses, he told himself, as they rounded the corner and entered the hospital wing.

Michael ignored the shocked nurse as he laid Harry down on one of the clean beds.

"What is going on?" she asked in a high pitched tone.

"A fight broke out," Michael replied calmly, glancing at Ron while Hermione, Selene, and Dumbledore entered the room. Selene stayed close to the doors and in the shadows, avoiding the sun that filtered through the large windows, a hiss rising in the back of her throat. Michael noticed her tensed state and glanced at her with concern. She waved him off.

"Headmaster?" the nurse asked softly. He just looked at the bed where Harry lied.

"Fix them up, Poppy," Dumbledore told her.

She nodded and began to grab some things off the shelves.

"I can help," Michael said as Madame Pomfrey started to clean Ron's lip.

She looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Work on Mr. Potter."

Michael grabbed a cloth and dipped it in a bowl of warm water that sat on the bedside table. He dabbed Harry's cut above his eye and his lip, then began to wipe the other blood off his face, making sure to stay clear of his eye, not wanting to press the glass in any further.

Once he finished the nurse inspected his work. He had seen her remove the glass from Ron's knuckle with a wave of her wand. "He has some glass around his eye."

She nodded and flicked her wand while muttering an incantation. Upon closer inspection he noted that all the glass had been removed. "All done," she said quietly.

Michael smelt blood, which wasn't normal since he had cleaned it all off. Taking a deep breath, he tried to trace the scent. "Wait," he suddenly said, sliding his arm under Harry's shoulders and lifting him up gently.

He heard Hermione gasp behind him. "I think he may have a concussion." There was blood on the bed where Harry's head had been. A small puddle formed of the dark liquid and soaked through the thin fabric. His hair was matted in the back from the semi-sticky substance.

"Stand back; I'll take care of this," she said, moving quickly to the bedside, while Michael stepped back toward the group, watching intently.

She surveyed the back of his head quickly. "It's not serious," She said briskly and waved her wand, healing the wound quickly.

"I think he should stay the rest of the day here, until he wakes up," she informed them. "That way, I can give him a potion for the pain and he can get some rest."

Dumbledore nodded. "Thank you, Poppy."

She sighed. "Just don't bring me anymore cases like this anytime soon." He nodded and left the room.

Michael heard Hermione whimpering slightly as she moved toward the bedside and studied Harry lying on the bed. Ron came up next to her and hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond to his touch, but obviously enjoyed the comfort.

Selene stepped toward Michael and he looked at her. "Did you hear what I heard before I opened the door?"

She tilted her head. "Crushed?" she asked.

"Both ways," he told her, watching the trio in front of him. "He was upset that Ron hadn't told him about his feelings toward Hermione. I also think our young Mister Potter harbors deep feelings for her as well. So…" he trailed off, looking at her.

"Crushed," she said simply, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shall we?" he asked, opening the door.

Selene nodded and took the invitation, walking out of the room with Michael following closely behind her.

His face felt numb and cold, and there were the soft whispers of voices floating through the air that he couldn't quiet make out. While soft to his ears, they still made his brain throb with an unknown pain that he couldn't quite describe.

He felt a terrible pain in the back of his head and winced as he tried to get up. Harry opened his eyes slowly, surprised to find that there was basically no light at all in the room, aside from some torches on the walls. It was hard to see, and he realized he didn't have any glasses on. Everything was blurry, faint outlines the only thing he could recognize.

There were two figures sitting beside him; the whispering had stopped. He closed his eyes again, feeling another rush of pain enter his body. Harry felt something being placed on his face, the cold, smooth surface gliding over his warm face and soothing his thoughts for a moment. He slowly opened his eyes and was just in time to see a small hand pulling away from his face.

After his eyes focused he saw Hermione sitting beside him, a worried look in her eyes. He also noticed that the second figure had disappeared. Seemed like Ron wasn't ready for a confrontation. He squinted at her for a moment, all the previous events replaying in his head.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

Silently he realized how good her voice sounded; soothing and calm. "I'll live," he told her, his voice hoarse. "What happened?" he asked.

She bit her lip. "You passed out." Her mouth opened again as she was going to say something else, but Harry interrupted her. There had been a pain so strong in her eyes that he couldn't let it continue; he didn't want to see it.

"I'm sorry," he said truthfully, "sorry for everything. It's all my fault. Everything is always my fault," he finished, looking away.

"Don't say that," she whispered harshly. He looked up at her, his green eyes shining with unshed tears that he wouldn't let fall in front of her, that he couldn't let fall.

"It's true. I'm the reason Cedric died, the reason Sirius died, the reason you almost died. It's my fault Ron and I got into a fight. It's my fault I ended up here."

Hermione shook her head and reached for his hand. "I've told you before, it isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself for everything that happens."

"What about the fight?" he asked. "I know it was my fault."

"How was it your fault, Harry?" she asked, squeezing his hand slightly in support.

He looked away. "It's my fault for not being a better friend. If I would've just talked to Ron, none of this would've happened."

Hermione seemed confused by his answer. "Harry, it can't just be your fault that you weren't on good terms. He wasn't making an effort either."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Still, I was the one who pulled away first, and he was just occupied with other things."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "You'll be okay, Harry," she whispered, squeezing his hand gently one more time. "Everything will work out just fine."

"Miss Granger," a voice said, and they turned to see Madame Pomfrey standing in the doorway with a blue-looking potion. Hermione nodded. "I will see you at breakfast in the morning, Harry," she whispered in his ear and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Harry tried to contain the blush that rose in his cheeks as he gave her a weak smile. She waved and walked out of the room, leaving Harry to himself and his headache. He knew he shouldn't feel good that his best friend's girlfriend just kissed him on the cheek. She was, however, his best friend also.

"Alright, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey said, walking over to his bed. "Take this. It will help the pain and put you to sleep."

"I think I've slept enough," he argued, not wanting to go back to sleep.

"Take it," she said sternly, her lips forming a thin line. Harry scowled and slowly took the potion, downing it with a sour look upon his face. She smiled at him and took the empty container back.

"It's nothing," a voice said from the door. The man's voice was rather deep and had a thick Irish accent to it.

"I don't care," a female voice replied. "If you would've just listened to me, it would've never happened." Her voice was equally as strong with the accent as his.

"I'll admit 'dat twas my fault for jumping out of duh train too quick. But it does not mean I need my arm checked on."

"Suck it up," the voice replied as Harry saw two teenagers enter the hospital. Madame Pomfrey looked at them.

The girl had straight dark-brown hair that fell out across her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark green, and she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt that matched her eyes. She had her arm hooked around a teenage boy's arm as she pulled him into the hospital.

The boy was a few feet taller than she was. His hair was short and combed over to one side, and seemed to be a light brown, but when the light hit it, it looked just a bit red. He wore glasses that had silver frames, and his eyes were a deep cinnamon color.

"Are you the nurse?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Madame Pomfrey answered.

"I think he broke his arm," she said plainly, shoving the boy forward.

He scowled and rubbed his arm softly, as the nurse looked at them oddly. "We're the exchange students from Ireland," he told her.

"Oh, well, hello." She motioned to the empty bed beside Harry. "Take a seat here and we'll look at your arm."

The boy sat down and gave Harry a soft smile as he saw him, while Madame Pomfrey examined his arm.

"It doesn't seem to be broken," she said. "The bone looks cracked in certain places, however."

The boy sighed. "It will only take a few minutes to fix your arm. I will be back with something for the pain also." She left the room and walked into her office.

"Hello," the boy greeted Harry.

Harry nodded. "Hello," he replied.

"My name is Sean O'Casey," he told him, holding out his good arm.

"Harry Potter," Harry said, grabbing his hand and shaking it gently.

"The Harry Potter?" the girl asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yes, 'The' Harry Potter," he told her, smiling.

"I've heard that you're an amazing Quidditch player."

"I'm not bad."

"Oh," she said, blushing a bit. "I'm Bridget O'Casey. I'm Sean's twin." Harry shook her hand also.

"Nice to meet you, the both of you," he told them.

"So what are you in here for?" Sean asked, looking at Harry. "You look fine to me."

"A fight," harry replied.

"Magical or non?" Bridgett asked.

"Non," Harry replied calmly, looking down at the bed.

"Must have taken quite a beating."

"I don't remember much. My head hit the wall and I got a concussion."

"Oh," was all she said as she looked at him.

"Here we are, Mr. O'Casey," Madame Pomfrey said, returning with a potion. "I'm giving you this for the pain. Even though I can heal it easily, there could be some lingering pains."

He nodded and held out his arm while he took the potion with his other one. Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and tapped his forearm gently, and with a wave of her wand the bones in his arm seemed to pop as they rearranged themselves.

Once it was done he stood up and wiggled his arm. "Thanks."

She nodded and took the empty flask back to her office.

Sean looked at Harry. "I'm sorry for what happened."

Harry nodded. "It's alright. I'll live. Hope you feel better also."

Sean smiled at him. "I'll live."

The girl waved and walked out with her brother. Harry watched them go, rather amused. Sighing, he leaned back against the bed and closed his eyes, starting to feel quite sleepy himself. The last thing he remembered hearing was the sound of Madame Pomfrey's heels clicking against the floor as she blew out the torches and candles.


	9. The Problems of a Gifted Mind

Title: Toxemia

Chapter: The Problems of a Gifted Mind

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the characters, Sean and Bridget O'Casey.

Author: Punk-Death-Dealer

A/N: Okay, so I know it has been extremely long since I've updated this story and I feel bad about that. I have a lot of chapters written that I plan on updating. I've realized that I hate it just as much when an author stops updating so I'm here to reconcile that. I'll be posting three or four more chapters over the course of this week. Hope you all enjoy them and forgive me for my horrible grammar and such. I just want to get all of these uploaded.

* * *

The light stung his eyes as he opened them. The sounds of birds chirping reminding him of exactly where he was. Harry sat upright quickly searching for his glasses on the beside table. He had no difficulty finding them and putting them on. Looking around he saw Madame Pomfrey near her door looking over a piece of parchment.

Harry's head started to throb but he ignored it, not wanting to stay in the hospital wing any longer than he had to. "Can I go now?" He asked loudly.

She looked up at him and gave him a small glare, "I suppose so Mister Potter. However, any pain and you come straight back here, and please…no more fights."

Harry nodded and pulled the blankets back; swinging his legs over the side of the bed his feet hit the cold floor. Sighing he slipped his shoes on and left quietly, waving to Madame Pomfrey as he did so. After exciting the bright room he was met with the dark hallway. Taking a deep breath he made his way towards Gryffindor Tower.

The halls were empty so Harry figured it must be either early in the morning or everyone happened to be in class. He hoped it wasn't the latter. He didn't feel like missing any classes and having to make up the work later. It seemed to take forever for him to finally reach the tower, but that was probably because of the throbbing increasing in his head. The pounding was getting so loud that he thought he would pass out. His vision became blurry slightly as he came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady.

However, anything was better than being stuck in the Hospital Wing all day. Saying the password quickly he slipped in through the portrait hole and into the common room. What he found was making the pounding in his head worse. It seemed as if every Gryffindor was crowed in the common room in two groups chatting furiously.

Holding his head slightly he tried to get a good view of everyone. Clenching his teeth when the noise began to get to loud he gave up to strain and hear what was going on and just made his escape towards the dormitories.

"Harry!" A voice called out suddenly and he froze. "Harry." They repeated this time only they were standing right behind him. He turned around and removed his hand from his head. He saw chocolate brown eyes and his knees started to go weak.

Placing his hand on the wall he looked at her, "Hello Hermione."

"Are you feeling better?"

He nodded, "Much."

"That's great to hear." Her eyes were burning with happiness that he had seen in them many times before. "You'd better not be lying either."

Harry grinned at her, she was getting too good at this, "Don't worry I'm fine." A look of doubt crossed over her face before she gave him a soft smile and hugged him gently.

"I'll let you go get dressed. Then I'll meet you in the Great Hall."

Harry nodded at her as she let go of him and walked away. He kept watching her until she walked up to Ron, who grabbed her hand and then they made their way out of the common room. Harry clenched his teeth again and quickly went up the stairs. Maybe a shower would help.

* * *

"I'm not letting him participate today." Selene said from the doorway where she was watching Michael put on his boots.

"Okay." He replied finishing tying his boot and looking up at her, "I wouldn't let him participate either. He's sustained enough injury to last him awhile."

"This is stupid." She told him crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is?" He asked standing up.

"Feeling what he's feeling."

Michael only grinned at her, "I know; he's still in pain. His headache is starting to give me one."

Selene shook her head, "I'm going."

"Me too." Michael replied walking up beside her. Together they walked out of the room and made their way towards their classroom ready for another day. Upon arriving at the door they heard voices talking quietly. Michael shared a look with Selene before he pushed the door open.

"Ah…Miss Frederick and Mr. Corvin." Dumbledore said from the middle of the dimly lit room. Two teenagers were at his side, wearing Gryffindor robes and large bags draped over their shoulders. Michael and Selene stepped into the room stopping short and staring at their employer.

"Dumbledore." Michael replied kindly nodding his head.

"You've got two new students in your first period class. Actually just not two new students. These are the exchange students from Ireland. I would like you to meet, Sean and Bridget O'Casey."

Michael held out his hand to the boy first, "Hello, I'm Michael Corvin." The boy smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Sean." Michael let go and turned to the girl holding out his hand he grinned at her.

She took his hand and shook it as well, her grip firm and her green eyes dancing in fascination. "I'm Bridget." Both of their accents seemed identical.

Michael let go and stepped back allowing Selene to step forward and introduce herself. Selene stepped forward, her boots clicking on the hard stone floor. "I'm Selene." She said rather plainly. She didn't hold her hand out or offer anything. She just stood there and stared at them.

Both of the exchange students didn't seem to notice the empty offer that they were receiving and instead just smiled at her.

Michael looked at Dumbledore who was beaming, "I hope this isn't a problem."

"No." Michael replied quickly stepping towards him, "Not a problem at all. We'll make sure they fit right in." Dumbledore nodded and then left the room. Michael watched him leave before turning back to the two teens.

"If you'd like to have a seat class should start in a few minutes."

They nodded and moved over to some empty desks and sat down. Selene looked at Michael her eyes flashing as she turned to look at him.

"What are you thinking?"

Selene focused on him, "Today is going to be another endless one."

Michael grinned and headed into the room that joined with the classroom. Selene just sighed and sat down at the desk. The door opened a second later and Harry Potter himself walked in, a hand holding his head. He stopped when he saw the two new students.

Michael popped his head out of the room and grinned, "Hello Harry, feeling better?"

Harry seemed surprised at the question but nodded, "Yeah, thanks for asking." Michael nodded and disappeared back into the room. Harry looked towards Selene who had her arms crossed and was watching him silently. Gulping Harry sat down in his usual seat.

* * *

He could still feel her eyes on him. Like she was studying prey, reading their movements and gauging their reactions. Harry gulped and looked up at her through his thick eyelashes. Her face was like stone, showing no emotion. Her eyes however, held everything she was feeling. In the green depths seemed to float a lifetime of pain and anger.

The throbbing in his head returned pounding and pounding. Beating like his heart. His vision got blurry for a second as he blinked and removed his glasses. A few seconds later his vision was fine and he was staring into the eyes of his teacher, who seemed to have noticed the whole thing.

Selene still didn't move although her eyes were paying more attention to him now than they had been before. Placing his glasses back on, Harry heard whispering. Looking towards the door he saw his classmates entering, their feet pounding against the stone floor and their chatter becoming louder.

It seemed that the news about Harry ending up in the hospital wing yesterday was top gossip. The whole Great Hall was whispering behind his back, and without so much as a drink he had left the Great Hall and headed to his first class.

All of the unwanted attention was just making the throbbing in his head worse. Even now he knew that they were all talking about him, discussing him, and how he got his arse kicked. Clenching his teeth tight he glared at the top of his desk. His gaze burning imaginary holes into the wood.

"Feeling better Potter?" A voice sneered and Harry's shoulders tensed, "Come back for another round of getting your arse kicked?" With each word that left Draco Malfoy's mouth; Harry's anger increased.

"What did your brain get knocked out of you too? Can't even come up with a witty response?" Draco asked angrily while Harry's hands gripped the edge of his desk tightly his head starting to throb once again.

Draco smirked, "That would be impossible; you didn't have a brain to begin with did you?" Harry heard laughter from some of the eavesdropping Slytherins and the throbbing in his head increased. "You a could've been respectable wizard, friends with a boy who's family is a disgrace to the Wizarding community. What about that mudblood female friend of yours? That bookworm, bossy, know-it-all. Who is an even bigger disgrace."

Harry felt all of the rage inside of him building up. The throbbing in his head louder than his rational conscience. "Shut up!" He spat through his clenched teeth the declaration sounding more like an angry hiss.

"What?" Draco asked getting closer, "Shut up?" He grinned, "And we were just becoming the best of friends. Merlin knows I'm better than that Weasel and that mudblood."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed loudly, standing up quickly and knocking his chair over backwards. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Harry screamed his eyes burning in anger and his breathing forced into large breaths. The torches on the sides of the walls flaring up and people screamed in surprise.

Harry was breathing deeply the bright orange flames dancing in his dark green eyes and his eyebrows knitted together in anger. Sweat was forming on his pale skin and dark circles becoming more visible under his eyes.

Draco glared unaffected by the outburst of magic, "Must have knocked you good if that's the only thing you can say." Everyone in the room was staring at them, even Hermione and Ron who had just arrived. Selene was just like a statue watching the pair glare at each other from her desk. Even though the look in her eyes was pained.

"Hermione deserves to be here more than anyone!" He spat his eyes flashing red for a moment, but at that moment, no one noticed.

Without warning the Gryffindor lunged forward and punched Draco hard in the face. The room broke out into screams as Draco jumped back at Harry and tackled him knocking over chairs and desks. Harry seemed to be out of it lying in a crumpled heap as Selene pulled Draco off of Harry and Michael rushed to the scene.

"Jesus, not even thirty seconds into class and you couldn't resist could you?" Michael asked glaring.

"Twenty points from Slytherin." He said coldly showing his fangs slightly in his anger.

"Twenty!" Draco said outraged, "He hit me first."

"If you weren't harassing him in the first place." Selene said helping Harry up off the floor.

Harry looked at her as she held onto his wrist and held an arm around his waist, "Don't try telling me you're alright." She told him firmly.

"I-I'm…" Harry started but his body was shaking and his eyes shut suddenly and he went limp.

"Harry!" Hermione screaming rushing forward. That was the last thing he heard as everything went black. A calm feeling washing over the agonizing pain.

* * *

Selene had watched it happen in slow motion. Harry's head bouncing off the leg of the desk and then on the floor. That was about all she could take as she jumped to her feet and rushed over to the fighting boys.

Pulling Draco away she bent down to check on Harry. Her head was throbbing so much she though it would explode. She sensed Michael behind her as she saw Harry's eyes open slightly.

Draco was trying to lie his way out of it and Selene turned on him, "If you weren't harassing him in the first place." Turning back to Harry she pulled him to his feet, keeping a firm grip on his arm and held her arm around his waist to support him.

Her head felt like jelly and was sure that it wasn't just her. Harry's eyes seemed to want to roll back in his head as she held him up.

"Don't try telling me you're alright." She told him as his body began to tremble slightly.

"I-I'm…" He began but his body failed him and he began shaking as his eyes rolled back in his head and his then his whole body went limp in her arms.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and pushed her way through the crowd. Michael moved forward and took him out of Selene's arms.

"Harry…" Hermione said in almost a whisper tears forming in her eyes as she pushed his hair out of his face, "What's happened to you?" Selene watched the girl and felt sadness rise within her. She grabbed Hermione's shoulders to steady her as Michael rushed Harry out of the class room.

She looked at the class and glared as they all hurriedly began to take their seats. Squeezing her shoulders she let go and turned away heading back to the desk. Selene was facing the desk as she heard it.

"You…you bastard!" Hermione snarled. Selene turned sharply surveying the scene, "This is your entire fault!" Her eyes widened noticing what was taking place.

Hermione had her wand pressed against Malfoy's throat and had backed him up to a wall. Quickly Selene got between the two of them and snatched Hermione's wand out of her hand.

"That's enough." She said simply. Draco sat at his desk his eyes wide while Hermione rubbed at her eyes and didn't look at anyone.

Selene handed the wand back to her, "Go on." She said as Hermione took the wand back.

"Pardon me?" She asked her face confused.

"Go check on him." Selene said her voice soft unlike it usually was.

Hermione nodded and grabbed her bag; leaving the room in a hurry.

* * *

"To tell you the truth, I really haven't a clue as to what is affecting him." Madame Pomfrey told Michael.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I healed him last night. He should've been fine this morning. Now here he is again."

Michael stared at the boy for a few more seconds, "He was still in a lot of pain when he came into the class room. Then when he began to get angry the pain increased almost ten times. I've never felt that much pain coming from a headache."

Madame Pomfrey glanced at him, "Then it has to be something inside of his head. Something that my spell couldn't reach."

Michael nodded and examined the sleeping boy, "He's in a…"

"Coma." She finished for him, "I'm afraid we can't do much at the moment. However, from what you've described, I don't think it is life threatening…well, that we know of."

"Kid has it rough doesn't he?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled and nodded, "He is strong, and his friends make him stronger. With their support and his determination…there is nothing our Mr. Potter cannot accomplish. He has faced a lifetime of dangers and they will keep coming. Yet, he has lived through everything; he is wise beyond his years."

Michael smiled at her and was just in time to hear the door opening. A rather flushed looking Hermione stepped into the room.

"Miss Granger!" Madame Pomfrey said alarmed.

"Is he alright?" She asked rushing towards his side. The nurse stepped back as she watched the young girl grab his hand and reassure him that she was there. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Michael standing there.

"I'll tell her." He said his voice soft but determined. She nodded and walked away leaving Michael staring at the pair.

"Hermione." He began.

"He's going to be okay isn't he?" Michael bit his lip at the desperate tone that emitted from her throat. "I promised him that everything would be okay."

Michael took a deep breath, "Hermione, we don't know for sure what is wrong with him at the moment. All we can tell you is that he is in a coma." He saw her shoulders tense up, "However, he should awake sometime, and he is strong. I'm sure that he will wake up, just not when." Michael stared at Harry's expressionless face, "He'll wake up to see you again."

Hermione turned to him the trails of tears evident on her face, "What does that mean?"

"It means he'll wake up to see you, because you are one of the most important things in his life right now." Michael seemed to stare off, "I've noticed how dependent he is on you and Ron. Just as you are dependent on them and how Ron is to the both of you. You all share a bond."

"I just want him to be alright." She said softy.

"He will be." Michael replied. "You can stay here the rest of the period, but make sure you get to your next class." Hermione nodded as he sighed softly and walked out of the room his eyes focused on the ground.

Hermione's eyes held tears in them as she studied his pale face. Squeezing his hand tightly she whispered in his ear, "I heard what you said Harry. I-It was very sweet." Even in the haze of tears that were attempting to blur her vision she could see his face and she gave him a soft smile.

"Oh, please wake up soon Harry." She said biting her lower lip in an attempt to hold the sobs back.

* * *

Selene watched the class with steel like eyes. Emotionless to the ones who didn't want to look in them too long. To those who would, however, would see a sharp anger that made them look away quickly.

"I cannot stress how important it is that you do not…" She said stressing the word, "fight in this class."

"This is a fighting class." Malfoy shot back; it seemed as if he'd regained his ego after Hermione had taken it and shoved it down his throat.

Her glare made him shudder in fear as she stepped up to his desk, "I will not tolerate your arrogant mouth in my class Mr. Malfoy. So I suggest you shape up and act your age or face the consequences."

Draco gulped as he saw her grab her gun as a threat her eyes flashing to a light blue as she made the warning clear.

The door opened and Michael stepped in his hands in his pockets and a frown upon his face. Selene shared a glance with him after noticing the shattered look in his eyes.

"Thanks to Draco. It seems that Harry will be out a few days."

"I barely touched him!" He said jumping up out of his seat.

Michael crossed his arms over his chest, "What about yesterday?"

"I only punched him in the nose. His Weasel friend did the rest."

"That may be so, but the fact still remains…" He drawled out placing his hands on the edge of the desk and bending down, "That you've placed him in a serious injury because you couldn't resist breaking his spirit."

Draco huffed angrily as he sat down in his chair looking like a small child; his blonde hair falling over his eyes.

Michael took a deep breath and stood up; glancing at Selene he looked at the two new students, "We have two new students in class today." Moving over towards where they were seated he held his hand out, "Welcome Sean and Bridget O'Casey from Ireland."

"Pair off into the same groups again. Except since Mr. Potter is in the hospital wing and Miss Granger is with him. Draco and Sean will be together today, and Lavender and Bridget." Selene said her boots clicking against the floor as Michael clapped once again activating the charm once everyone was out of their seats.

"Let's try again with the basic punching." Michael said showing the class, with Selene's help, on how to punch, dodge, block and return the attack in the same movements.

As the two immortals stood off to the side of an empty wall Selene tilted her head to the side, "How's he doing?"

"Coma." Was all he said.

"Bad?" She asked keeping her eyes trained on a pair of students.

"Don't think so." He looked at her, "He should awake in a few days. Who knows however, we don't really know what's going on inside of his head."

"An enormous amount of pain."

The corner of his lips moved into an upward curve, "You felt it too?"

"Don't even ask." She replied moving away from the wall and pulling a pair of fighting teens apart.

Michael smiled and watched her walk away then walked over to the side that the boys were on. Walking in between them and catching bits and pieces of their conversations. He stopped and looked around the room; looking to his left he saw Draco and Sean fighting. Sean was doing very well for his first day. He seemed to be very agile and focused.

Michael watched them closely as they broke apart and seemed to circle about one another.

"So you're from Ireland?" Draco asked sneering, "You've also got a hot sister…for a Gryffindor that is."

Sean blocked Draco's punch, "Stay away from her." Then threw his fist forward; which Draco was barely able to dodge.

"You're not much of a challenge, just like Potter."

"You're all talk." Sean said finally ducking to dodge one of Draco's punches.

"You wouldn't know." Draco said glaring.

"Believe me, I do already." Sean's voice held confidence. "I'll count to three, which means I'll give you three shots at me, and I won't block, just dodge."

Draco and Sean stopped circling, "Alright you're on."

"A haon…" Sean began.

"What's that?"

"The Irish word for one." Sean said looking annoyed. "Again a haon…" He said ducking down and rolling backwards back to his feet, "A dó…" He counted jumping to his left out of the way, "A trí…" He finished ducking once again and then stood up. "I think you missed."

Draco growled in frustration. "You just got lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Sean replied starting to fall back into the routine and throwing a punch at Draco.

A bell sounded and Michael snapped his head towards Selene, "Alright, we'll pick up from there tomorrow." He shook his head and nodded goodbye to some of the students. He watched as Sean and Bridget grabbed their bags and began to walk out of the room. "Excellent job today Sean." He called and the boy turned and looked at him.

"Thanks." He replied a small grin forming on his face.

* * *

"How is he?" A voice asked making Hermione turn her head around, Ron was standing in the doorway and far away look in his eyes.

"Pretty good given the circumstances I guess." She responded focusing again on Harry, "Michael said he wasn't sure when he would wake up. It depends on Harry himself."

"You blame me don't you?" He asked.

Hermione looked at him and frowned, she didn't know what to say that wouldn't offend him, "No Ron, I don't blame you." She looked back at Harry, "The fact remains, however, that it is partly your fault."

He frowned and took a sharp intake of breath like he was angry. Hermione watched him as he paced for a short distance in the dark hospital. Placing his hands on his hips he shook his head and gave a hollow laugh. "You know don't you?"

"Know what Ron?"

"How much-how much he cares for you." His jaw was clenched, "You were in the room, and you know it."

"He denied it Ron. Really, what is this about?"

Ron ran a hand through his bright red hair and let out a sigh, "Haven't you noticed it? How distant he's been since we've been back. Something isn't the same with him."

"Of course I've noticed it Ron; he spent time at my house over summer break. He was different then. He was telling me how he felt, and what he felt. Now…" Her eyes were studying Harry's sleeping body, "He doesn't tell me anything and barely talks to me."

"Miss Granger, Mister Weasley." The voice of Madame Pomfrey echoed in the large room, "I believe it is time for you to head back to your dorms."

Hermione sighed, "Let's go Ron." Ron was staring at Harry before he turned silently and headed out of the hospital wing. Hermione shook her head and placed her things in her bag. The whole room was completely silent as she pushed Harry's bangs away from his forehead and kissed his scar gently.

"Get well soon." She whispered removing her hand and letting his hair fall back over his scar.

Harry had heard her, in some deep, dark, hollow part of his form, he had heard her. There was pain in her voice and he wanted to make it stop, with determination he began to fight the force that would not allow him to wake, that would not allow him to feel the warmth that graced his skin.


	10. To Defeat With Love

Title: Toxemia

Chapter: To Defeat With Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the characters of Sean and Bridget O'Casey.

Author: Punk-Death-Dealer

A/N: There are probably some editing mistakes, but I ask you all who are sticking around to read this very...slowly updated story to forgive me. Without further delay...chapter ten!

* * *

It was dark, and he couldn't see anything. There was almost no breathable air in the room as he felt like there was something squeezing his lungs. Coughing and choking, he tried to take in shallow breaths. A cold chill erupted in his body and made him shiver.

"Harry Potter…" A voice called out in the darkness, "It's good to see you again. Pity that it isn't I that gets to kill you."

Harry was moving his head in every direction and trying to figure out where Voldemort's voice was coming from. "What do you mean?" He called out to the darkness.

A laugh sounded from the shadows in which Harry could not see. "Don't you know where you are?" When Harry didn't respond, Voldemort laughed again, "You're in your head, all alone. Who will save you now Harry? You can't even save yourself."

"That's not true!" He yelled trying to stand, but finding himself too weak to do so.

"Really…" His voice drawled out and Harry saw something move in the dark empty space.

"Get out of my head!" He screamed.

"Now now…no need for yelling…I'm right here." Voldemort said popping out of the shadows his evil face inches away. His red, soulless eyes glowing in the dark room. "Don't worry Potter, by the time you wake up, if you do that is…everyone you love will be dead and there will be nothing left for you to fight for."

Harry was panting in rage now his eyes clouded with anger as Voldemort disappeared once again into the shadows. He was laughing, Voldemort's evil laugh echoing through his mind. "Get out!" Harry yelled in a pathetic attempt. "Get out of my head…" He whispered his voice cracking.

He was left all alone in the darkness and he curled up as he lay on his side, suspended in the air by an invisible force. The silence was driving him mad and it seemed like he had been laying there for days when it had only been a few short minutes.

The more he lay there, the more he felt a little piece of him die with the passing time. He couldn't explain what was happening and he didn't remember much either. The world was empty and without any sense of time or will to move, he lay silently, curled up, his eyes lifeless and so was his soul. His mind was blank and he had no thoughts running through his head.

A warm tear rolled out of the corner of his eye, the air around him was cold, and almost as soon as it had left his face it turned into a small drop of ice. He wanted to shiver but his brain wouldn't send the message to his body.

Harry Potter lay crumbled in his own mind, trapped in a world of nightmares and ghastly thoughts that haunted him everyday of his life. What was once a strong and determined young man was now just a shell of empty thoughts and words, a heart full of shattered and unrecognizable pieces. Pieces that no one ever knew broke, and that cut him deeper everyday.

He had heard Voldemort's words echo in his head, but he had nothing in his power to change what was to come. He was too weak, and there was a war raging just beyond the walls of his mind. There was someone lurking in the shadows around him, waiting, and waiting for the right moment to shove him down once again when he gathered enough courage and determination to rise and fight the darkness once again.

Nothing had made him weaker than the deaths of those he loved. His mother and father, people he really never knew, and now, he wasn't sure they were the great people he had pictured most of his life, he began to doubt his expectations of them. Oh, but how he loved them so much, and he would give anything just to see them again, to hear them tell him how proud they were and how much they loved him.

But the voices would never come, and he would never see their faces. Nor would he see the face of his Godfather Sirius Black. He had gotten to know Sirius and he had come to love him, he was the only father figure he had ever known, and he was ripped from his grasp, by Voldemort.

It was always by Voldemort, it was his fault that he had seen so much death. Painful deaths, it was his fault, everything was his fault. Everyone he had ever truly loved had been killed because of Voldemort.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest, the blood rushing to his head was making pounding noises in his head and he clenched his fists. "It's all your fault…" He whispered hatefully through clenched teeth, "It's all your fault…"

Suddenly his body felt light and he sat up quickly his eyes burning with a deep anger, "DO YOU HEAR ME?" He screamed, "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT DAMN IT! I WON'T LET YOU KILL…" His voice got softer, "…anymore, not anyone." He was mumbling to himself at the end of his statement. However, there was no one laughing, no Voldemort, no nightmares, no voices, nothing he was alone in the cold darkness.

Then he felt it. A warm feeling began to grow inside of him, and his body was tingling. His mind became clouded and he felt himself floating. Feeling light headed he fell flat onto his back. Soon the warm feeling blanketed him and he there was nothing to describe how he felt. The pain and the dark thoughts had been pulled from his mind and replaced with warm gestures and gentle feelings. Everything was replaced with love.

It filled him and brought his cold body back to life, back to the warmth that it had once possessed. He felt his mind become intruded with the thoughts of his friends, of his family, and the people who believed in him and were there for him. His heart was swelling and beginning to beat faster and faster as the blood from his heart was pumped outwards and through his chilly veins. All the feeling began to return to his limbs and he smiled.

The feeling was overwhelming and he had never been more thankful for it. His eyes were closed basking in the warmth and the feeling of love that the energy had brought with it. Suddenly, he could see a trace of orange beyond his eyelids. He could feel the heat from the light. Harry's eyes snapped open and his green eyes stared, entranced by the light that was high up above him.

Warmth was emitting from this light and Harry felt the feeling that was wrapped around his body, and twisted in his veins begin to grow stronger. It was then for the first time in a long time that he heard a noise. It was faint at first but it began to become louder and clearer as it seemed to echo off the cold and empty darkness of the hollow of his mind. His ears prickled at the sense of the noise and he found his heart was beginning to race.

He felt the warmth press greatly against his scar. The heat becoming almost unbearable as it knocked him out of his trance like state and his hands flew up to his forehead. As soon as the feeling had come, it had gone. There were no lingering pains, no sick feelings in his stomach, and no one mocking him in his mind.

The voice was now as clear as it had ever been and instead of the booming and malicious voice of Voldemort, this voice seemed quiet and soothing. His ears opened up and he listened for the life of him becoming more and more curious and entranced by the voice coming from the warm light hanging high above his weightless form.

"Get well soon." The voice was strong even though it seemed to be very distant. Pain evident in every syllable. With his fists clenched tightly at his side his body began to tremble and sent shivers through his spine. He body was tingling in pain as he tried hard to move. To wake and to reach this light he was desperately longing. Painfully he moved his hand up trying to grasp at the light. It was nearly blinding.

This beautiful and angelic voice still lingered inside his head and he clenched his jaw. His eyes open wide and his green eyes burning. The voice was registered deep in his mind it had been imprinted there since he was eleven.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't reach the light. Harry tried for what seemed like hours and no matter how hard he tried or pleaded…he simply could not reach the bright glowing object above him. Finally it had started to fade and he felt himself start to grow cold. The person was gone and had been for sometime now. He was alone and trapped inside of his mind again now. He felt terribly defeated and for the first time in hours he uttered one word. His voice was cracked and full of regret as warm tears came to his eyes and he was engulfed in a large gust of wind.

"Hermione…" He croaked defeated his body burning and tingling in sensations. Sharp pricks of pain emerging all over.

* * *

It was the sound of screaming that alerted the old nurse and roused her from her deep slumber. Throwing back the covers and jumping out of her bed with her wand in hand she ran quickly to the bedside of the lone patient in her wing. Harry Potter.

With one arm outstretched above his head his mouth was open and was emitting one of the most blood curdling screams she had ever heard. Much like when one was under the Cruciatus curse. His eyes open and his face contorted in extreme pain. "Mr. Potter!" She asked in alarm.

Almost at once the doors burst open. It was blue blur as Dumbledore himself swept into the room with quick strides. Harry Potter lay in the bed, white as a ghost with sweat dripping off of him his clothes soaked and sticking to his skin. His other fist lay curled closed at his side, his knuckles white.

The Headmaster rushed over and quickly surveyed the scene noticing Harry's toes were curled in pain as well as he began shaking uncontrollably. Madame Pomfrey moved to restrain him as his hand fell and he began to go into convulsions his arms wrapped around his stomach and moans and small screams were coming from his throat. With a quick flick of her wrist his limbs were contained and he was no longer thrashing about.

"LET ME GO!" He hollered. Both adults looked alarmed as Harry's eyes were wide open and he yelled his voice full of pain. They exchanged quick glances before Madame Pomfrey quickly released the restraints. Just a few seconds after he was released Harry's body seemed to give up. Becoming limp as his chest rose and fell heavily. His lips were moving as he mumbled to himself and his eyes were half open. Dumbledore leaned closer to hear the words that were escaping his lips.

"Hermione…" The word was repeated over and over, whispered, and said with longing. His eyes closed once again as he slipped back into the darkness. The word faded into nothing.

"Headmaster." She spoke softly as if scared to disturb this thick silence.

He looked over at her, his eyes no longer containing the familiar sparkle she had come to know so well over the years. He was tired, worn, and worried, he was truly worried. "I was on my way to check up on him." The statement was simple and she nodded at his words. "It has been as I've feared. In this weak state, Voldemort has taken control of Harry's mind. He has locked young Mr. Potter inside of his head."

"What should we do?" She asked warily.

"This is his battle. Harry is strong and grows stronger everyday. I fear there is nothing that we can really do." He turned to face a window watching the moon high above the castle. "I shall have Minerva summon Miss Granger in the morning. Harry seems to have responded to her presence. He needs to be surrounded by those who love him."

"Yes, Headmaster." She gave once last glance over at the boy whose eyebrows were furrowed in pain. Silence once again engulfed the room and both adults stood still eyes falling to the boy who has lived through a lifetime of suffering and now was trapped in a world were he could relive it all. Trapped inside his mind. Only time would tell. Time that they didn't have.

* * *

It had been true. The screams she had heard that night. It wasn't a dream at all. It had been Harry. Her heart hurt thinking about how much pain he must have been in. The scream haunted her still. He hadn't stirred in two weeks since then. She spent more time in the Hospital Wing than she would care to admit. Then again, it had always been about him. About Harry.

She felt absolutely helpless, knowing he was there just below the surface of his eyes. Hiding from the world that he had lived in for sixteen years. There was something they weren't telling her. About why Dumbledore thought it best for her to be with him. Something about the close bond they shared and he needed to be surrounded by love to give him strength to fight.

Fight what exactly was the question though. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore and she was miserable. Ever since Harry fell, her good terms with Ron had turned sour and he spent more time ignoring her rather than giving up and apologizing about it partly being his fault. She was done trying to make him. She wasn't as worried about Ron as she was about Harry at the moment however.

Classes had been a blur and it was almost as if she was on autopilot. This hollow and empty feeling was driving her mad and she was restless. Feeling useless was horrible and she wished desperately that they would tell her something, anything on how to help him. The only information she had gotten had been out of the cold and secretive Selene.

It amazed her that someone like her could be so cold and mean to outsiders and yet still have a great air of compassion. She realized now that there was so much hurt that lay behind those green eyes. That all that had happened to her she would hide from prying eyes. All except Michael. The carefree but determined young man. How she wished Harry would open up to her like that, because until then, she had no idea what was plaguing him so.

Her grip on the quill she was holding in her hand slowly loosened and fell slowly to the floor her eyes trained on the weak boy lying before her. She held back the tears that threatened to fall so often now. Selene had told her that Harry was no longer in a coma, but merely not able to wake. The only sound he made seemed to be small moans of pain. It had been two weeks and she had all but given up hope. Harry had been through worse things than this, hadn't he? He could survive through this more than anything, right? What was so different about this time in the hospital wing that was so different from all the others?

"Why you?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because it has to be." A voice said from the doorway. Hermione looked up quickly and used the sleeve of her robe to wipe the fallen tears away from her eyes. When her view focused she saw Selene leaning against the wall near the door of the Hospital Wing. "You can only be strong for him."

Hermione watched her closely as she walked towards the bed. Her pale skin just lighter than Harry's own. Selene only glanced at him for a second before walking away from the bed; it was when her back was facing Hermione that she spoke. "Sometimes things happen that don't make any sense. Most of the time life isn't fair. When I think of Harry, I know what it is for him to be able to do. To have a destiny sealed with other's decisions."

She turned and looked at Hermione, "I know his power, his feelings, but I don't have any idea of who Harry Potter actually is." The vampire crossed her arms over her chest. Hermione tilted her head for a moment before giving her a knowing nod.

"He is the only one to ever survive the Killing curse." Hermione began. Explaining the story of Harry Potter to someone who had never heard it before. Explaining their adventures, their fallouts, their battles, and Voldemort. The story lasted late into the night, almost time for Madame Pomfrey to kick them out. Selene had listened patiently, watching this extraordinary boy with caution as she took in all the information. Six years of adventure, death, and friendship.

Hermione gathered her books and slung her bag over her shoulder. She bent down and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek, whispering encouraging words in his ear before pulling back. Aware that Selene had watched the whole exchange. Together they walked out of the Hospital Wing. Down the hall and to the stairs when it came time for them to split up Selene put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"They didn't tell you that he called out for you that night did they? That it was your name he mumbled as he fell back into his slumber." Her face was stone as she spoke.

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked in shock at what the vampire standing before her just admitted.

"Because, secrets aren't worth being kept if all they do is make things worse. I know things you couldn't possible imagine. I know things about Harry Potter that he has never told you. I know that he needs your help more than anything right now." Selene turned away from the young girl before her and took a step towards the dungeons, "Secrets are what tore apart our races and led us into a war that would forever scar and wound people for centuries. I would rather have this one end before someone is forced with the decision to throw away everything truthful."

"There are reasons you're here besides teaching isn't there? Like why you lived next door to Harry this summer. Why are you helping when you're name is on a death warrant over the world in more communities than one?" Hermione asked her brown eyes shinning in determination as she held a book to her chest.

Selene turned slightly and her gaze fell to the floor. "Because I started to feel something for a mortal, a lycan, a hybrid. I would rather end this now and have it end before he gets hurt. I've lost my family, everything I've known…I-I don't think I could go through it again. I can't lose him to the darkness that has claimed me. He is so full of life and warmth, the things I've been deprived of for centuries. This war is mine now, through my actions, I have signed away my immortal life, and I've taken his with me."

The vampire's eyes darted up to meet the gaze of the curious teen. In her green eyes swirled the dark depths of mirth that had been hidden behind the cold and lifeless barrier she had formed so long ago. Her posture broken in her realization that had just spilled from her usually tight lips. Without another word she turned and continued her brisk steps towards the dungeons, leaving Hermione standing at the landing of the stairs wondering about the answer she just received.

Hermione's head was spinning with thoughts as she made her journey to the Gryffindor tower with her book clutched tightly in her hands; her knuckles white and her stare blank, left in a daze. The only thing that she was registering at the moment was the feeling of aching deep within her chest for the pale boy, oblivious to the world around him, who slept in a fitful nightmare.

* * *

The sound of the door opening brought him back to reality as he stood by the fireplace. The warm flames dancing against his form as he turned to meet the gaze of the woman who stood, unmoving, from the spot where she entered. Her raven hair hiding her face from him but the pale tears were evident against her ivory skin.

"What's wrong?" He asked moving forward towards her. Michael stopped moving, mere inches from her. She lifted her head slowly, a lone tear rolling down her cheek and her eyes shimmering with a sadness he didn't recall before. Silently he embraced her in his arms, not sure what was happening, only wanting for it to go away.

"I don't know…" She replied quietly against his chest, where her head now rested. Her arms wrapped around his middle and she held him to her. He ran his hand along her back in a soothing motion still unsure of the situation. This was a side of Selene he had never seen before and in truth it was becoming an interesting encounter.

The feeling of her against him was almost driving him mad as he held her there in the middle of the dark room. He wanted to remove the pain she was feeling right now, he wished he could give her an answer as to what was happening, but he had no clue.

She lifted her head slightly catching his gaze and holding it for a moment. Her gaze flickered to his lips, they were thin and sharp, she leaned forward and captured them with her own. Michael, slightly surprised by her actions responded with just as much fervor. While his hands pulled her closer, her own hands began to explore the muscles along his back.

The kiss became more passionate after a short pause for breath. This time their tongues battling as Selene's hands found their way under his shirt and began to lift it upwards. They broke apart just in time for her to pull it over his head. Her eyes were filled with lust and mirrored by his own as they crashed back together moving towards the bed in their haste.

All the built up tension and frustration of the past month starting to spill over the brim of the deep enclosure that they had buried their emotions into. Michael's skin was like fire underneath her fingers and her fingers like ice to his burning skin. With his hand on her back, he began to unzip her leather corset, all awareness being lost.

They stayed in that position for a moment, Michael hovering above her, and her sharp teeth pulling at his bottom lip as he pulled back slightly. Reaching her front zipper of her leather suit he began the motion once again. Their eyes locked at that moment and soon Selene was free of the suit that felt like a second layer of skin.

Michael exhaled heavily as he leaned back down kissing her softly on the lips before trailing down her jaw and onto her exposed neck. His hot breath against her skin making her shiver. Selene's fingers became tangled in his thick locks of light brown hair. A moan escaping her lips as his teeth slightly scraped against the tender flesh of her neck. Her eyes closed momentarily before opening once again, only now and icy blue. Michael pulled away his eyes black with blood lust but they quickly returned to the deep blue he was known for. Selene's hands came down and tugged on his belt.

He watched her for a moment before grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips. Pressing his lips against it he leaned back down to capture her lips once more.

The flames in the fireplace dancing in the warmth of the room and against the two bodies on the bed. Clothes strewn about and pillows falling to the floor, small moans and gasps filling the silent room, accompanying the crackling of the wood in the fireplace.

* * *

Selene stepped out of the bathroom her form clean. She smiled slightly when she noticed that Michael's scent still lingered against her skin. The sensation of his hands and fingers that had roamed still imprinted against her body. Her eyes spotted him standing near the door examining the sleeve of his shirt. Her footfalls were silent but not silent to him as he turned when she reached him.

His hand came to rest upon the lower side of her cheek. She pressed slightly against the feeling of his calloused hands the warmth radiating from there. Her damp hair slightly curly and wavy. Michael leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. Selene closed her eyes at the feeling, still amazed at the tenderness at which he cared for her when she also knew how dangerous he could be as well. Last night their relationship had changed drastically, she knew that. If she would've known that she would feel like this, she would've done it a long time ago.

"You ready?" He asked his voice gruff. She nodded and he bent his head giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling back slowly he gave her a small smile his blue eyes sparkling in delight. They stood in silence for a moment, Michael's arm tightening on her waist and pulling her towards him. Her arms came up to rest against his chest, her hands laying palm down.

That same fire erupted within her once again spreading throughout her body. This was something she had never experienced. Never felt, this emotion, this warmth that made her feel slightly light headed, like everything was a dream. It was indescribable and yet, perfectly able to be understood. Every part of her was on fire. Michael leaned forward his breath coming in a small warm against her ear.

"Beautiful…" He breathed kissing her where her jaw and ear met. The contact making her knees go weak. Left her wondering where her cold and warrior like resolve went to. His arms held her against him, his heart beating wildly beneath his chest sending small vibrations against her finger tips. He pulled away from her the warmth his touch brought her quickly fading. Silently he led her out of the room. Selene following wordlessly behind him her eyes focused on the path in front of her.

* * *

A loud crash made Hermione jump from her position by the stairs. Slightly frightened she looked for the source of the noise. A gasping moan made her take of running…the sound was coming from the Hospital Wing. Her books fell with a clatter against the floor and she received odd looks from the people walking past.

She skidded around the corner into the large room her eyes darting around. Hermione's eyes landed on his bed, the bed was empty. Rushing over she spotted his foot and soon his whole body came into view. He was shaking and his eyes were slightly open, his breathing in small pants and gasps while lying upon his side against the cold floor and his body quivering.

What scared her most was that his face was littered with cuts and there was bruising around his left eye. She gasped in shock falling to her knees beside him. His eyes opened, a deep red color instead of their natural emerald, he reached out. The color was drained from his face and tears of agony escaped from his eyes.

His lips moved but only gasps and moans emitted from them. Her hands made their way to his shoulders trying to steady him while tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, part out of joy that he was awake and the other out of horror of not knowing what was happening to him. "Harry." She pleaded begging for him to say something; anything.

Harry's hands gripped her lower forearm, his fingers like ice. He shifted and his hair fell across his forehead exposing his scar for her to see. It was glowing a bright crimson red the area surrounding the wound looked burnt. The skin cracked, slightly bumpy, and swollen. The pressure on her arms was beginning to hurt. She winced in pain her own grip on his shoulder's weakening.

Footsteps echoed through the large open room, becoming faster as they moved. From the sound there were two pairs thudding against the floor. Hermione could see their shadows against the floor reflected from the moonlight that was lighting the dark sky. "What's happening?" Michael asked dropping to his knees beside Hermione.

Harry let out an unnatural hiss his lips beginning to move and words spoke in an almost nonexistent language uttered from them. His face became contorted in severe pain and he yelped in a strangled scream. Hermione came upon a realization her brown eyes opening slightly in the revelation. "Voldemort…" She whispered. There was a pause when she froze a memory playing out in her head. Love…

With a hesitant movement she placed her hand against his forehead. Covering the irritating and burning scar with her palm. Harry tried to move his head away from her. "Please Harry." She pleaded once more increasing the pressure against his scar. He told her over the summer that love, was what Voldemort could not stand, and was what protected him from the killing curse. For the first time in her life she felt completely and utterly helpless.

Biting her lip she met the gaze of Michael who was now holding down Harry's arms without much trouble but a look of concentration was upon his face. Selene hovered near them her arms crossed over her chest and sending frequent glances towards the door waiting on the arrival of the Headmaster and the Nurse.

Making up her mind she removed her hand from his bloodied forehead and replaced it with her lips. The burning sensation against her lips making her want to pull back, but she was unable to give up on him just yet. Her vision was filled with deep crimson eyes that made her clench her own eyes shut. The sound of distant screaming filling her ears and she clenched her teeth. A powerful blast of wind shot out from his scar, pushing Hermione away slightly.

Selene brought her arms up as the blast made her slide back. Michael fell back onto his elbows sliding a bit against the tile. "What in the fuck?" He asked scrambling back to his feet. The sight that greeted him made him stop. Selene gripped his arm and he exchanged glances with her.

Hermione was lying against Harry's chest which was moving up and down in deep breaths. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and his bright green eyes burning in exhaustion. He blinked slowly as Hermione sobbed into his chest.

"T-Thanks…" He whispered his voice hoarse and scratchy. His lips trembled and his fingers gripped into the material of Hermione's robe. Her shoulders shook as she pulled away from him tears streaming down her face.

"I was s-so worried about you." She told him her mind clouded with a happiness she had long forgotten how to feel. He gave her a shaky lopsided smile his body still trembling from exhaustion. Michael moved forward his eyes locking with Harry's for a moment.

"I think it is best if we move him back to his bed so he can rest." Hermione untangled herself from him and Michael slid his arms down, lifting the boy with ease from the floor onto the soft mattress. Harry sighed, relishing the feeling of something beneath him. He moaned when he shifted and Hermione moved beside him gripping his hand and placing his glasses on his face.

His gaze shifted to her, his fingers curling around her own, slowly. He nodded to her as Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey came rushing into the room. "Mister Potter." Dumbledore said a bit alarmed as he came to stop in front of the boy lying against the pale sheets. Covered in wounds that seemed unexplainable. He smiled his eyes twinkling, "It's good to see you awake."


End file.
